Mi venganza
by Goten Trunks5
Summary: la Tierra ha sido invadida por los saiyans ... se llevaron a Chichi como esclava y un día conoce a Kakaroto que este ha medida que la conoce se siente mas atraído a ella, en cambio ella solo quiere venganza por las humullaciones que ha sentido
1. Chapter 1

_Aquí traigo otra historia de la serie de anime que mas me gusta y de mi pareja favorita ... es un U.A. ... perdonar las faltas de ortografía y espero que os guste el primer capitulo _

Los personajes pertenecen Akira Toriyama

Capítulo 1

Era un lugar oscuro donde se encontraba una chica, a ella le costaba abrir los ojos por los moratones en ellos, aunque no era solo en ellos si no todo su cuerpo, no sabía cuanto tiempo había pasado pero si sabía que llegó a ese lugar siendo una niña y ahora era casi una mujer, también se recriminaba ser mujer por que esos bárbaros que una noche entraron a su castillo se la llevaron sin saber donde, esas personas si se podía llamar a si eran unos malditos asesinos, lo único que sabía por que lo había escuchado es que ellos habían conquistado la Tierra su planeta y que habían matado sin compasión a muchas personas, no sabía nada de su padre si estaba vivo o muerto pero se decantaba por la segunda opción, siempre al pensar en su padre lloraba pero ya no tenía lágrimas, también lloraba por los aldeanos, y también por sus amigos, muchas veces se preguntaba que había sido de ellos, sus amigos eran luchadores como ella, ella al ser la pequeña y la chica se burlaban de ella pero ella podía derrotar a cualquiera que se le pusiera delante, la chica esbozó una sonrisa de tristeza al recordar a sus amigos lo bien que se lo pasaba con ellos, al poco tiempo la sonrisa desapareció pensando como en unos segundos toda la felicidad se fue, no solo eso su orgullo de luchadores ya que esos bárbaros que se la llevaron eran y son muy poderosos, también su orgullo de mujer estaba por los suelos ya que a veces venían uno y asta cuatro hombres y la violaban como si fuera cualquier cosa, la primera vez que la violaron intentó defenderse pero no pudo eran dos y ella una niña de doce años, la chica se entristeció ya que siempre pensó que su primera vez sería con la persona que ella amara no de esa forma, después continuaron, asta que ella ya ni siquiera hacía nada por defenderse, solo cerraba los ojos asta que pasara y la llevaran a esa celda oscura con una pequeña ventana que se veía a veces la luz del día que ella pensaba antes que alguna vez podría escapar y salir fuera para largarse de ese maldito lugar, pero ya no ahora solo quería vengarse de todos esos bárbaros que la habían hecho daño, y que seguro habían matado a toda su raza, y si era a si ella era la única y debería vengarse, la puerta de la celda se abrió, la chica al ver un dos hombres bastante altos uno calvo con perilla y otro con pelo largo suspiró con desgano, el hombre calvo se acercó a ella y la cogió del brazo con brusquedad, ella no hizo nada ya estaba acostumbrada a los modales de esos bárbaros sobre todo de este que la había cogido del brazo, al otro no lo había visto nunca, el hombre calvo me llevó hacia una habitación con el otro hombre, cuando llegamos lo único que había era una cama enorme y algún mueble y en cada lado una puerta, el hombre calvo me tiró a la cama con brusquedad

-chica será mejor que te arregles-dijo el hombre con pelo largo y yo le miré sin entender

-no queremos que te veas a si para él-dijo el otro bárbaro

-Hoy es el dieciocho cumpleaños de mi hermano menor, y tú eres el regalo de Nappa, ya que él dice que eres muy salvaje pero a la vez dócil -yo solo bajé la cabeza sabiendo que ese Nappa era el hombre calvo y no dije nada y pensando que por lo menos sea un hombre joven y que solo sea uno-a él no le ara mucha gracia que seas un regalo por que él puede conseguir la hembra que quiera, pero solo te doy un consejo pórtate bien con él por que desde hoy serás su esclava particular … mi hermano no tiene mucha paciencia solo espero que dures mas de un día con él … ya que dicen que eres muy buena amante-esas palabras me dolieron, ya que nunca con ninguno de esos bárbaros le correspondí, entonces noté que uno de ellos se acercó a mi y yo levanté la cabeza para mirarlo

-tienes que estar contenta chica-me dijo Nappa-Kakaroto es la mano derecha de nuestro príncipe y te puedo asegurar que él es mucho peor que yo y otros saiyans que te hayas revolcado-vi como sonreía y se salió de la habitación, el otro hombre se quedó mirándome durante un rato asta que al final habló

-ponte una ropa decente … no querrás darle una mala impresión a mi hermano -el saiyan miró a fuera y después se acercó a mi y me habló en un susurró para que lo escuchara yo-algún día saldrás de aquí … solo dale tiempo al tiempo-yo lo miré sin comprender y se fue cerrando la puerta, yo no comprendía esas palabras o es que ese saiyan me quería ayudar a salir del infierno de vida que tenía, deseché ese pensamiento de mi mente por que era imposible que un bárbaro quisiera ayudarme, me levanté con lentitud y pensé que el lugar era mejor al que solía estar, abrí la puerta que estaba a mi derecha y había un baño yo sonreí por que en muchos años me podría dar un baño digno a la princesa que era, sin mas me metí y llené la bañera con agua tibia, me quite los andrajos que llevaba puestos y me metí a la bañera, estuve bastante tiempo disfrutando de ese cálido baño que necesitaba desde hace años, cuando la piel la tenía arrugada del tiempo que estuve en ella me salí de la bañera cogí una toalla y me la enrolle en el cuerpo, cuando iba a dirigirme al cuarto me miré en el espejo que era algo grande y pude notar que mi cabello estaba muy sedoso como cuando era niña, suspiré para no recordar la vida que llevaba antes en mi planeta si es que no estaba allí, por que ni siquiera sabía en que lugar estaba, fui al cuarto y miré si había algo de ropa, en el cuarto no había nada de ropa de mujer entonces fui a la otra puerta que estaba a la izquierda y allí había una cama mas pequeña y un armario que este tenía un espejo de cuerpo entero, me quedé mirándome durante un rato y me quite la toalla quedando desnuda y me observé detenidamente ya que hacía mucho tiempo que no me veía en un espejo, primero mi cara había cambiado mucho, no aparentaba una niña si no una mujer pero con mucha tristeza, bajé la vista y miré mis pechos, eran grandes para lo pequeña que era, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta cuando la crecieron ya que estaba mas al pendiente en no morir por una paliza por las mujeres saiyan o por los hombres de esa misma raza, luego miró sus piernas, eran delgadas pero fuertes sería por el entrenamiento que recibió cuando era niña, volví a suspirar y abrí el armario donde había ropa de mujer, la verdad me daba igual que ponerme pero al final cogí un vestido blanco, me lo puse con dificultad ya que me dolían todos los huesos del cuerpo entonces me miré todos los hematomas que tenía, en la cara no tenía mas que uno, en el ojo por lo menos podía abrirlo, mis brazos estaban llenos al igual que mis piernas y vientre suspiré de nuevo y me puse el vestido blanco y me miré al espejo, la verdad me quedaba muy bien, me hacía una uve en el pecho haciendo que estos se vieran algo a avergonzándome algo por enseñar algo de escote, sonreí por esto, como podía ser tan vergonzosa ha esta altura y por todo lo que le había pasado, la tela del vestido era fina y le llegaba asta las rodillas con una raja que la llegaba a la cintura enseñando la pierna derecha, tenía las piernas tan blancas como todo su cuerpo, se retiró del espejo y se fue al otro cuarto donde estaba la cama tan grande y se sentó, miró la cama con tristeza y una lágrima resbaló por su cara, para alegrarse solo pensó que por lo menos ahora solo la tocará solo un bárbaro ya que habían dicho esos dos saiyans que sería su esclava, la chica escuchó que alguien entraba a la habitación e inmediatamente bajó la cabeza por que no podía ver la cara a nadie si no la daban permiso y menos si retrataba alguien de la realeza y este era la mano derecha del príncipe, la habían dicho algunos esclavos que estaban donde ella que el príncipe era muy cruel y no tenía compasión por nada al igual que su mano derecha, asta algunos decían que era peor que el mismo príncipe, por eso mismo ahora no iba a arriesgarse hacer ninguna tontería, pero estaba segura que haría algo para vengarse sobre todo ahora que estaba tan cerca de alguien del entorno cercano del mismo príncipe, en la habitación entró dos personas

-es ella-escuchó la voz de un chico joven

-si, Nappa dice que es muy buena -la segunda voz la chica la reconoció como el bárbaro de pelo largo

-eso no me importa-continuó la primera voz-le he dicho mil veces al idiota de Nappa que no quiero ninguna basura-la voz que escuchaba la chica se notaba que estaba enfadada y la verdad es que la daba miedo y prefirió estar en el lugar que siempre ha estado, sin darse cuenta empezó a temblar

-Kakaroto, no ves que la estás asustando?

-me importa muy poco si la asusto o no

-pues un regalo no se puede desperdiciar-la chica notó que alguien se le acercaba y se puso a la altura de ella por que ella estaba sentada -chica, mírame-ella obedeció … se ve que sigues al pie de la letra las normas -ella vio una sonrisa en el rostro del saiyan del pelo largo y ella intentó hacer lo mismo

-venga, Radix, no vallas de bueno-ella notó que el saiyan de pelo largo se giró enfadado al otro saiyan y se levantó

-recuerda que soy tu hermano mayor, y por que sea un científico y sea menos poderoso que tú no te debes de aprovechar

-de acuerdo, pero no te pongas a si hermano … y no te preocupes se quedará conmigo … pero eso no significa que la valla a tratar bien

-por lo menos se quedará aquí

-por que tanto interés?

-Nappa me contó como diversión, que lleva aquí desde que era pequeña … y que los hombres la cogen como diversión, y las mujeres como saco de boxeo

-lo sorprendente es que está viva-escuchó ella que lo decía con indiferencia

-me sorprendió la fuerza física y sicológica que debe de tener esta chica … ha llegado ha estar con ella asta cuatro saiyans a la vez

-interesante …

-que edad tienes?-se agachó Radix a la altura de la chica y ella lo miró-no me digas que no lo sabes?

-yo diría que treinta-la chica al escuchar la burla se enfadó y Radix notó esto

-Oye-gritó levantándose y haciendo memoria que hacía mucho tiempo que no se ponía en ese estado y miró al otro saiyan enfadada-tengo dieciocho años … y si no quiero decirlo es por que no me daba la gana de que lo sepas tú, por que no me gustas al igual que todos los de tu raza- la chica se dio cuenta que había cometido un error y dio pasos atrás al ver la expresión de ese saiyan que era peor que los otros que había visto

-has cometido un error-dijo Radix

-será mejor que te vallas Radix-el hermano se levantó miró a la chica y se fue cerrando la puerta tras de si-voy a tener que empezar a domesticarte en este mismo momento -la chica se tropezó con la cama y se cayó en ella y el saiyan se acercó a ella y la golpeó en la cara-la próxima vez que me grites y hables sin mi consentimiento te mataré lo has entendido-la agarró del pelo -y todo a lo que te pregunte deberás de contestar, lo entiendes -ella solo afirmó con la cabeza y con lágrimas -de que planeta eres-ella no contestó por los nervios y el miedo-se ve que no lo has entendido y la volvió a golpear en la cara-contéstame decía con mucha tranquilidad

-del … planeta … Tierra

-a si me gusta que contestes terrícola, cual es tu nombre? y espero que me contestes a la primera

-mi nombre es … Chichi

-has visto que no es tan difícil contestar a unas simples preguntas -ella solo negó con la cabeza -como esclava mía harás todo lo que te pida, sin rechistar, y cuando digo todo es todo, lo has entendido -ella afirmó con la cabeza -otra cosa me gusta que me hablen, entonces contesta

-si-dijo ella con miedo

-ves esa puerta que hay allí-señalando la puerta izquierda -es tu cuarto no saldrás de ese cuarto si no te lo ordeno, y si necesitas salir me debes de pedir permiso … a no me he presentado soy Kakaroto y te voy asegurar que te voy hacer la vida imposible … y ahora te largas de mi vista terrícola

Continuará ………………………..

_Espero que os haya gustado este primer capitulo al igual que a mi al hacerlo ... como váis podido ver los caracteres de los personajes son diferente pero a medida que a vance la historia se verá ... he intentado hacer este primer capitulo en primera persona y espero que me haya salido pero los demás capitulos puede ser que no lo sea ... por fa mandarme vuestros comentarios para saber si os gusta esta nueva historia o no os gusta_

_Que paséis un grandísimo día_

**MILK GOKU**


	2. Chapter 2

**Nota de la autora: **antes de nada perdón por la tardanza he tenido problemas con el ordenador y la conexión y espero que no vuelva a pasar, sobre la historia estoy segura que os gustara este capítulo por fa dejarme comentarios

Capitulo 2

Chichi abrió los ojos deseando no haberlos abierto, se levantó con cuidado de la cama poniéndose el mismo traje que llevaba el día anterior, se dio cuenta que había una pequeña ventana y miró, podía ver todo lo de a fuera, las personas caminar y ablando entre ellas, Chichi dejó de mirar y se sentó en la cama con tristeza y cayéndola las lágrimas con lentitud, por la vida que llevaba, de repente se levantó quitándose las lágrimas de la cara y se dirigió a la puerta, la abrió con lentitud y miró si había alguien en el cuarto, y al ver que no había nadie la chica hizo una pequeña sonrisa y salió a toda prisa de ese lugar para escapar de ese infierno, ahora que no estaba tan vigilada tenía que aprovechar, demientas caminaba por los pasillos algunos saiyans la miraban con una sonrisa de lujuria pero no se acercaban a ella, después de caminar un buen rato por los pasillos tan lujosos de ese lugar y que Chichi pensó que podría ser un palacio llegó a la puerta principal para salir del palacio, una vez que abrió la puerta salió a la calle donde había dos guardias custodiando la entrada, Chichi se sorprendió por que nadie ni esos guardias la dijeron nada, entonces ella recordó lo que un saiyan dijo que ella se parecía mucho a las mujeres de esa raza, entonces Chichi con una sonrisa se fue alejando de palacio y acercándose al pueblo

En un lugar del palacio donde había dos hombres saiyans, uno de ellos con el pelo negro y en punta y otro mas alto y con el pelo también negro y alborotado, el que tenía el pelo alborotado miraba por la ventana a la muchedumbre en las calles y el otro estaba sentado en la mesa mirando unos papeles

-como es el regalo de Nappa, Kakaroto?-preguntó el saiyan con pelo en punta sin dejar de mirar los papeles de la mesa

-y cuando dices que el Rey va a venir?-dijo Kakaroto para cambiar de tema, cosa que el otro saiyan le miró con una sonrisa

-no me digas que no es tan buena como decía Nappa? … y lo de mi padre asta puede tardar un año para arreglar el tratado que quiere hacer con la familia de Frezzer … pero no quiero hablar de eso … me interesa mas como es esa en la cama, es igual como decía Nappa-Kakaroto se giró y lo miró serio como siempre lo hacia -se parece tanto a las hembras de nuestra raza?

-sabes perfectamente que no me gustan ese tipo de regalos-dijo Kakaroto apoyándose en la pared y los brazos cruzados y girando la cara para mirar por la ventana- y la respuesta a tu pregunta Vegeta, no lo se

-que quieres decir que no lo sabes?-dijo sin entender Vegeta

-no me he acostado con ella … ni lo pienso hacer … no puedo creer que Nappa valla elegido a esa hembra antes que a otra

-como siempre te quejas que con las hembras que estás no aguantan tu ritmo pues Nappa pensó que con esa hembra si aguantarías-dijo Vegeta con una media sonrisa y Kakaroto lo miró-Nappa me ha dicho que ha estado con muchos saiyans a la vez … y aguantado como una campeona

-prefiero no hablar de este tema Vegeta-volvió a mirar por la ventana y vio algo que le sorprendió y que a la vez le enfadó-príncipe te dejo-marchándose a la puerta

-pasa algo

-mi esclava-dijo Kakaroto -se me está escapando

-espera, de que planeta es esa hembra

-del planeta Tierra-y Kakaroto se fue dejando a Vegeta

-valla, ella también es del planeta Tierra -susurró Vegeta y volvió a revisar los papeles que tenía en cima de la mesa

Chichi andaba por las calles mirando cada rincón como si fuera oro, pero lo que no se dio cuenta es que alguien la estaba siguiendo con bastante cercanía, algunas de las personas hablaban otro idioma que ella no entendía pero había sentido con anterioridad, pero la mayoría hablaba el idioma que ella hablaba y entendía, llegó al final de la calle ahora solo tenía que elegir entre ir hacia la derecha o la izquierda, el lado derecho no la hacía mucha gracia era muy estrecho y había pocas personas en el, y tenía muy mala pinta, en cambio la del lado izquierdo la daba mas confianza, ya que la calle era mas ancha, no había tampoco mucha gente en ese lugar pero las personas parecían mas confiables, Chichi entonces se decidió por el lado izquierdo iba a dirigirse a ese lugar asta que unas manos la taparon la boca y la llevó casi arrastra al callejón derecho donde ella no quería ir, la persona que la tapó la boca la estampo con brusquedad en la pared, y es cuando ella vio que se trataba de un hombre alto y musculoso, ella no lo había visto nunca, pero sabía perfectamente lo que ese hombre quería de ella, Chichi intentó defenderse pero el hombre la tenía bien agarrada y no se podía defender a lo que ese bárbaro la iba hacer, es cuando Chichi sintió como ese saiyan la beso en los labios con brusquedad y la tocaba todo el cuerpo del mismo modo asta que una mano se puso en uno de sus pechos y la otra en su parte íntima, Chichi al sentir esto empezó a llorar sin darse cuenta y empezó a temblar por todo el cuerpo, en cambio el hombre estaba besándola por el cuello y con la mano que tenía en el pecho de ella le rompió el vestido por la parte de arriba, para que él tuviera mejor acceso a esa parte, Chichi cerró los ojos esperando a que ese hombre terminara e irse de ese lugar y olvidar todo lo que había pasado en ese lugar, Chichi notó que el hombre que estaba abusando de ella ya no la tocaba ni la hacía nada y solo escuchó un grito, entonces inmediatamente abrió los ojos y se deslizaba por la pared con los brazos cruzados en el pecho y miró al lado derecho donde vio a dos hombres, uno de ellos tenía al otro por el cuello levantándolo al aire

-Kakaroto, perdóname la vida-dijo el hombre asustado y Chichi se sorprendió al escuchar este nombre pero sobre todo que la haya ayudado

-yo nunca perdono la vida a nadie-dijo Kakaroto serio y después hizo una sonrisa maliciosa soltando al hombre que tenía agarrado por el cuello, a medida que caía el cuerpo del hombre Kakaroto hizo una bola de energía haciendo que el hombre muriera y desapareciera su cuerpo, Kakaroto miró a las pocas personas que había mirándolo asustadas-si queréis acabar como él solo debéis de quedaros tres segundos mas-y las personas se fueron del lugar con gran rapidez-cobardes-susurró para si Kakaroto, después miró donde estaba Chichi y el saiyan notó que estaba asustada y sin pensarlo se acercó a ella y se puso a su altura, pudo notar como ella respiraba con dificultad por el miedo-debería matarte por largarte del lugar … pero no lo haré, sabes por que, por que ya has tenido tu castigo -él se levantó-levántate-Chichi con dificultad se levantó y miró al suelo-puedes mirarme, no voy hacerte daño por eso-la chica levantó su cabeza y lo miró, él era tan serio que la daba miedo, sobre todo por lo que había hecho antes a ese hombre-la próxima vez que te largues-Kakaroto se acercó al oído de ella-dejaré que te violen … pero si quieres puedo venderte a alguien por una noche … y te aseguro que la próxima vez que te escapes te venderé a los saiyans que conozco por un rato de diversión … entonces ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer … ahora sígueme -Kakaroto empezó a caminar y Chichi le siguió, llegaron al palacio rápidamente y ninguno hablo, Chichi notaba que Kakaroto estaba enfadado solo por que en algún momento la miraba con rabia, llegaron a la habitación y Chichi se iba a dirigir a su cuarto pero la voz de Kakaroto la detuvo-será mejor que te quedes aquí-Chichi estaba asustada y se quedó mirando la puerta dando la espalda a Kakaroto ya que no sabía lo que sería capaz de hacer el saiyan-gírate-Chichi se giró asta quedar en frente de él que estaba sentado en la cama-la verdad es que ayer no tuve la oportunidad de fijarme en ti … no se si serás buena en la cama o no -Chichi apretó mas fuerte el abrazo que se había hecho en su pecho ya que la parte de arriba la tenía rota y por lo asustada que estaba por ese comentario y pensó lo peor -pero dicen que lo eres, los que te han probado-Kakaroto se levantó y se acercó a ella y notó lo asustada que estaba y sonrió- sabes, a mi me gustaría saber que tal lo haces -el saiyan con la mano subió la barbilla de ella para que lo mirara -hermosa lo eres, para que negarlo, y tienes un buen cuerpo … pero yo no soy como esos que se han aprovechado de ti por ser una mujer débil … no suelo obligar a las mujeres que hagan sexo conmigo, suelen ser ellas las que me incitan hacerlo -soltándola de la barbilla y se volvió a sentar en la cama-se perfectamente que nos odias … y sinceramente lo entiendo … ven siéntate a mi lado-Chichi no sabía que hacer, ese hombre que tenía en frente ahora parecía otro, como alguien bueno-te prometo que no te voy a obligar hacer algo que no quieras … solo quiero que nos conozcamos, ya que tu raza y la mía se parecen mucho físicamente también se puede parecer en otras cosas, no lo crees-dijo Kakaroto con una sonrisa, Chichi al verlo sonreír sin saber por que se avergonzó sonrojándose y bajó la cabeza para que él no la viera, y sin saber por que Chichi se acercó a la cama para sentarse en ella, Kakaroto al ver que ella se sentaba sonrió -pregúntame todo lo que quieras, yo te responderé … claro, si me se la respuesta -Chichi le miró sin entender y él la sonrió-yo de ti preguntaría, seguro que no hay otro momento para que me preguntes … aunque tú primero me preguntas y yo te preguntaré después … se que debe de ser difícil para ti … pero es que a si te darás cuenta que todos no somos iguales -Chichi sonrió como aceptando ese juego-no se si te lo han dicho, pero cuando sonríes estás muy bonita -por este comentario Chichi se sonrojó e iba a desviar la mirada pero Kakaroto se lo impidió viendo este el sonrojo de ella-hazme tu primera pregunta-el saiyan se impacientó por que la chica tardó en preguntar

-porqué?-susurró Chichi y Kakaroto no entendió

-por que, el que

-por que fuisteis a mi planeta y matasteis a las personas y a mi me trajisteis aquí ?

-cuanto tiempo hace que conquistaron tu planeta?

-Yo tenía doce o trece años no recuerdo, y ahora tengo dieciocho, creo

-hace mas o menos seis años … no se que contestarte por que tu planeta … por que yo no estaba … yo era un niño que estaba entrenando en ese entonces para ser uno de los guardianes del príncipe … el por que conquistamos … la verdad no lo se, nuestro Rey nos manda a planetas, los conquistamos y si los habitantes nos pueden de ser de utilidad no los matamos, y después el planeta cuando no hay vida los vendemos por un buen precio y si el planeta nos agrada nos lo quedamos … pero ahora que recuerdo el planeta Tierra fue un regalo del Rey a su único hijo varón

-entonces mi planeta no está destruido?-dijo Chichi con algo de felicidad

-el príncipe Vegeta no suele destruir los planetas que le regalan … y sobre si los habitantes del ese planeta están vivos, creo que algunos están vivos y otro están muertos … y el por que te trajeron aquí no lo se, pero tengo una idea … la verdad te trajeron para la diversión de todos … pero te puedo asegurar que hay muchos saiyans que no utilizan esos métodos de diversión … ahora yo te preguntaré a ti … como has hecho para sobre vivir todos estos años? … mas que nada las mujeres saiyan pueden ser muy agresivas y los hombres cuando se trata de sexo podemos decir que somos algo salvajes

-sinceramente no lo se-dijo en un susurro Chichi-a lo mejor es que desde muy pequeña mi padre me entrenó para ser una buena luchadora y por eso puedo ser resistente

-sabes pelear!-dijo Kakaroto sorprendido, la chica afirmó con la cabeza -fantástico! y que es lo que sabes hacer? y por que no te has defendido antes?

-por que he aprendido en todo este tiempo que si me defiendo como hice a lo primero es mucho peor y por eso no lo hago, pero lo peor de todo aunque seas la mas fuerte del universo si tienes miedo a algo tus fuerzas no te ayudan-Chichi al notar que las lágrimas se la escapaban de los ojos con rapidez con la mano se la quitó-y que es lo que se hacer … primero me enseño mi padre, uno de los mejores, y después el gran maestro M. Rochi es un viejo pervertido pero es el mejor, por lo menos en la tierra, él fue mi segundo entrenador al igual que a mis amigos que no se que les habrá pasado a ellos, y también echo mucho de menos a mi mejor amiga, ella no sabe luchar pero es una gran científica, a parte de bonita, ella se llama Bulma Brief-Kakaroto al escuchar ese nombre abrió los ojos por la sorpresa y se puso de pie para irse-Kakaroto he dicho algo que no te gustase

-no … solo que me acordé de algo que tengo que hacer … volveré pronto y seguiremos hablando -Chichi le sonrió y Kakaroto se fue del lugar, rápidamente llegó al donde estaba el príncipe, cuando entró el príncipe Vegeta miró a Kakaroto extrañado por su actitud, y sin mas Kakaroto empezó a reír

-que ocurre Kakaroto-dijo Vegeta

-a que no sabes a quien conoce esa terrícola que tengo como esclava

-a quien?

-a la mismísima Bulma Brief-Kakaroto vio como Vegeta se sorprendió y sonrió-seguro que los amiguitos de ella en la Tierra son esos que se llaman, Krilin, Ten, Chaos, Yamcha, el viejo y el Nameck

-Picolo-acabó Vegeta -quien diría que teníamos aquí a una de los amiguitos de esa panda de pacotillas

-podríamos contactar con ella-dijo Kakaroto-decirla que tenemos a una de sus amigas … se la devolvemos a cambió que la guerra acabe, pero lo que no sabrán es que la guerra no acabará

-me gusta como suena-dijo con una sonrisa Vegeta-sabes que en estos seis años la rebelión a llegado a convencer a muchos saiyans

-no te preocupes Vegeta … acabaremos con todos ellos … somos lo suficientemente fuertes para acabar con todos ellos … y sobre todo ahora que hemos llegado a un nivel de súper saiyan inalcanzable

-tienes razón Kakaroto, que saiyan ha llegado al nivel dos de fuerza de súper saiyan … solo nosotros dos -Vegeta empezó a reír

-vamos acabar con la rebelión y los traidores-dijo Kakaroto - y me alegro que el estúpido de Nappa me la valla regalado a la terrícola a mi dieciocho cumpleaños -y los dos saiyans empezaron a reír

Continuará ………………………..


	3. Chapter 3

**Nota autora: **antes de nada quiero avisar que en este capítulo hay Lemon y espero que os guste este capítulo ya que sale algo del pasado de Chichi, bueno os dejo con el capitulo, ah espero recibir algún comentario

Capitulo 3

Chichi estaba en la habitación, no sabía movido de cómo estaba antes de irse Kakaroto, la mujer morena se había extrañado mucho por el comportamiento del saiyan al decirle el nombre de su amiga

-y si Kakaroto la conoce?-se preguntó Chichi

-a quien conozco -dijo el saiyan que acababa de entrar a la habitación y se puso en frente de la chica sentado con una silla que había cogido

-a Bulma-susurró Chichi-se que no debería de confiar en ti … pero cuando antes he mencionado el nombre de ella te fuiste con rapidez y eso me ha puesto a pensar, que a lo mejor la puedes conocer o has oído hablar de ella

-si la conozco-dijo Kakaroto con seriedad y sin quitarla la mirada a la chica, en cambio ella se sorprendió y sonrió abiertamente

-me podrías decir si está bien

-deberías de preocuparte por ti … ya que tú estás en peor posición que ella … pero te lo voy ha decir, la última vez que la vi se encontraba bien y no hace mucho de eso

-ella está prisionera?

-no … ella escapó hace muchos años, al año de estar aquí … la verdad ella fue mucho mas inteligente que tú -Chichi estaba contenta por Bulma, ya que ella no fuese durado mucho por lo que ella ha pasado en todos esos años- vinieron a sacarla de aquí a ella y a otra terrícola unos amigos suyos, y lo consiguieron … aunque lo que no entiendo si tú conoces a Bulma Brief por que no te vinieron a rescatar a ti … seguro es por que no eras tan amiga tuya como aparentaba … por eso no te debes de fiar de nadie

-a lo mejor es por que no pudo o piensa que estoy muerta-dijo con tristeza Chichi y Kakaroto sonrió

-quieres preguntarme alguna cosa mas?

-no … pero me gustaría descansar, si no te importa-dijo Chichi

-no me importa-dijo Kakaroto y vio como Chichi se levantaba de la cama para irse a la otra habitación, una vez que la mujer entró y cerró la puerta Kakaroto se levantó de la silla y se tumbó en la cama mirando el techo con seriedad y con una sonrisa-espero que Vegeta valla contactado con Bulma … y a si la tendremos donde queríamos-y sin mas el saiyan se levantó y se fue de la habitación, una vez que Kakaroto cerró la puerta Chichi salió de la habitación que estaba y mirando la puerta por donde había salido Kakaroto

-él sabe donde se encuentra Bulma y ese tal Vegeta también sabe … por eso se fue de seguida que le mencioné sobre Bulma … deben de tramar algo … debo de avisarla como sea -y Chichi salió del cuarto para seguir a Kakaroto sin que este se percatase que le estaba siguiendo, el saiyan entró a un cuarto donde estaba el príncipe Vegeta y este miró a Kakaroto y después dio la orden que todos los guardias salieran quedando solo el príncipe y Kakaroto, Chichi vio que salieron de esa habitación donde Kakaroto había entrado cuatro guardias y al cabo de cinco minutos salieron Vegeta y Kakaroto que empezaron a caminar asta que llegaron a otra habitación, al entrar no había nadie solo estaban ellos dos y una Chichi escondida muy cerca de ellos que podía ver todo lo que hacían y podía escuchar todo lo que hablaban

-y bien Vegeta has podido contactar con la rebelión-dijo Kakaroto

-no he podido … he tenido que hacer un asunto importante … y como se llama esa hembra que tienes de esclava-dijo Vegeta acercándose a una especie de ordenador y con la pantalla gigante

-se llama Chichi-dijo Kakaroto mirando la pantalla que se estaba encendiendo

-dentro de unos segundos podremos hablar con esa hembra llamada Bulma o con otro terrícola -dijo Vegeta y de la pantalla salió un pitido y después apareció una imagen de un chico sin pelo y sin nariz, Chichi al ver a este chico sonrió reconociendo a este chico que era uno de sus amigos de la infancia

-pero si tenemos aquí al terrícola Krilin-dijo Kakaroto

-se ve que te alegras de verme Kakaroto-dijo Krilin serio-cosa que yo no me alegro de veros a ninguno de vosotros dos

-alegrarme de verte … no me hagas reír insecto-dijo Kakaroto con seriedad-espero con ansias el momento en que os elimine a todos vosotros junto con los traidores de mi raza

-no hemos contactado contigo para desearte un buen día enano-dijo Vegeta- en nuestros calabazos hemos encontrado una amiguita vuestra, que es terrícola-los dos saiyan vieron la cara de asombro de Krilin-hagamos un trato

-que quieres decir que tenéis a una amiga nuestra? Y que trato quieres que hagamos con unos asesinos como vosotros-dijo Krilin

-a parte de amiga vuestra de la infancia y que valla entrenado contigo y con ese viejo, es mi esclava y te aseguro que haré con ella todo lo que quiera y me apetezca, claro si no aceptáis el trato que es muy sencillo, ya que estamos cansado de pelear, matar, destruir-dijo Kakaroto con una sonrisa

-que vosotros los saiyan estáis cansaos de pelear y asesinar, no me hagáis reír -dijo Krilin

-seguro que la conoces-dijo Vegeta-como me dijiste que se llamaba Kakaroto

-Chichi-dijo Kakaroto- y te puedo asegurar que es una chica muy apasionada, espero no tener en que especificar a lo que me refiero

-sois unos malditos salvajes-dijo Krilin-y que es lo que queréis?

-solo os la daremos para que esté con los pocos que queda de su raza, y no pedimos nada a cambio-dijo Vegeta-queremos paz y que no llevemos bien todas las razas del universo-Krilin le miró sin entender

-no me lo creo-dijo Krilin-seguro que hay gato encerrado

-no te preocupes terrícola-dijo Kakaroto - no hay carta ni cartón en esto, solo estamos cansados de matar a personas solo por demostrar que somos los mas poderosos

-dadme un día-dijo Krilin-tengo que consultarlo, aunque ya sabéis que yo no me lo creo

-puedes pensar lo que quieras terrícola-dijo Vegeta-pero entiendo que tengas que consultarlo … mañana contactaré con vosotros a primera hora de la mañana, pero si vuestra respuesta es un no, la terrícola que tenemos aquí os puedo asegurar que lo pasará mas mal de lo que ya lo ha pasado -y sin mas el príncipe cortó la comunicación apagando la pantalla y miró a Kakaroto-crees que se lo tragaran

-espero que si Vegeta … a si cuando vengan a buscar a la terrícola morirán todos … a si no tendré que ir a buscar de planeta en planeta donde está la guarida de la rebelión

-y al estar ellos muertos habrá menos insectos que nos estorban -dijo Vegeta con una sonrisa-y que piensas hacer entonces con tu esclava, por lo menos la disfrutaras antes de deshacerte de ella

-se que te dije que a ella no la iba a tocar … pero la verdad es que me pica la curiosidad de que tal es en la cama, ya que dicen que es muy buena y lo aguanta todo y después tengo algunos compañeros que les encantaran disfrutarla -Kakaroto sonrió y después lo hizo Vegeta -será mejor que aproveche el tiempo, iré a entrenar

-yo haré lo mismo -dijo Vegeta y los dos saiyan salieron de la habitación, Chichi al ver que estaba sola se dirigió donde estaba el ordenador y empezó a teclear y vio como la pantalla se encendía y después empezó a pitar y apareció en la pantalla otro chico que no era Krilin, si no otro mas alto con pelo largo y con una cicatriz en la cara, la chica al saber quien era sonrió de felicidad

-Yamcha, eres tú, verdad? -dijo Chichi antes de que el chico dijera algo, el chico la miró y al cabo de unos segundos sonrió

-Chichi, como has crecido -el chico se puso serio- y como que estás en ese lugar

-bueno … seguí a Kakaroto y a ese Vegeta y por eso estoy aquí … pero si he contactado con vosotros es para deciros que no os creáis nada de lo que os ha dicho, todo es una trampa, y cuando vengáis os mataran, les he oído decir esto después de cortar la comunicación con Krilin

-gracias por la información-dijo Yamcha-pero si ellos se enteran que nos has dicho algo te mataran

-por eso no te preocupes … si he sobrevivido durante todo estos años, podré sobrevivir a lo que me hagan ellos dos

-no quiero que te pase nada, por eso corto la comunicación … no te preocupes te haremos caso e iremos a buscarte al planeta Vegeta … adiós -Yamcha cortó la comunicación dejando la pantalla en negro, Chichi le dio a una botón y apagó el ordenador, después de unos minutos se marchó del lugar para irse a la habitación

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

En un lugar del espacio una nave espacial viajaba lentamente por el espacio, dentro de la nave había hombres y mujeres de diferentes razas, en la sala mas grande había tres mujeres, una de ellas era rubia con el pelo asta los hombros y ojos azules claros y mirada fría con una edad de veinte años, otra de las mujeres era algo mas mayor como los veinticinco años con pelo largo azul oscuro y una cinta de pelo color rojo, la otra tenía el semblante serio pero con nerviosismo, su pelo era corto y de color azul al igual que sus ojos y tendría unos vente años aproximadamente, también habían cuatro personas mas, una de ellas que era la que mas destacaba era un hombre con piel verde y con una gran altura y con cara de pocos amigos, otro de los chicos era un poco mas bajo que el de color verde, este destacaba por que no tenía pelo pero sobretodo por que tenía tres ojos, al lado de este estaba su mejor amigo con pinta de niño pequeño pero tenía la misma edad, la cara de este era blanca y en la mejilla dos círculos de color rojo, luego había otro chico también calvo y bajito y sin nariz, este estaba mas nervioso que ninguno y enfadado, en ese momento entró otro chico que estaba nervioso con pelo largo y una cicatriz en la cara, al ver la entrada de este chico todos los que estaban en ese lugar le miraron para saber que le pasaba

-Yamcha, que ocurre-dijo con dulzura la chica de pelo largo azul con una cinta roja en el pelo

-lo que pasa Launch-dijo nervioso y con la respiración agitada Yamcha-es que tengo mas información sobre Chichi

-mas información!-dijo sorprendido el chico que no tiene nariz

-lo que pasa es que hablado con Chichi Krilin-dijo Yamcha recuperando la respiración

-que has hablado con Chichi!-dijo la chica de pelo corto azul sorprendida-y cuando a sido

-he cortado la comunicación ahora mismo Bulma-dijo Yamcha

-y que te ha dicho-dijo el niño con cara blanca

-lo que me ha dicho Chaous es que no les hagamos caso a los saiyans-dijo Yamcha

-por que-dijo como si nada el hombre verde

-por que dice Chichi que es una trampa Picolo -dice Yamcha

-ya me extrañaba a mi que esos dos no quisieran matar a personas inocentes-dijo la chica rubia con el pelo asta los hombros

-yo lo veía muy raro 18 pero debemos hacer caso a Chichi-dijo Yamcha

-pero debemos de ir a sacarla de ese planeta-dijo el chico de tres ojos

-eso lo se Ten, pero esos dos saiyans quieren matarnos cuando vallamos a por Chichi-dijo Yamcha

-entonces que es lo que tenemos que hacer-dijo Ten

-ir a sacarla de ese lugar … pero con un plan-dijo un hombre viejo con barba blanca y calvo y con gafas de sol que acababa de entrar al lugar en ese momento y todos le miraron

-y que sugieres maestro M. Rochi-dijo Krilin

-lo que debemos hacer es que ellos piensen que nosotros confiamos en ellos, y después cuando los tengamos donde queremos, los tendremos en nuestra merced -dijo el maestro M. Rochi

-eso no suena tan mal-dijo Launch con una sonrisa

-pues cuando se conecten mañana yo misma hablaré con ellos dos, y les diré que confiaremos en ellos-dijo Bulma seria

-de acuerdo eso es lo que haremos-dijo Picolo

-Bulma debemos decirles que iremos a su planeta en la semana que viene … que vean que no tenemos prisa por ir … y a si también nos prepararemos para la pelea-dijo Krilin

-estoy de acuerdo contigo Krilin-dijo Bulma-18 quiero que les diga a los demás lo que vamos hacer … y que empiecen a prepararse

-claro-dijo 18 saliendo de la sala y detrás de ella salió los demás hombres para entrenar, y en la sala quedaron Launch y Bulma

-solo espero que esté bien-susurró Launch con tristeza

-seguro que si lo estará … Chichi es muy fuerte -dijo Bulma

-pero han pasado seis años … cuando fueron a buscarnos les dijeron que la única terrícola que quedaba éramos nosotras … y ahora aparecido Chichi y es la esclava de Kakaroto el peor de los saiyans después del príncipe Vegeta

-Launch te recuerdo que esa información a mi me la dio el príncipe Vegeta y a ti Kakaroto, ellos nos pudieron mentir, y asta puede ser que ellos ni siquiera sabían que Chichi estaba en su planeta-dijo Bulma

-solo te pido un favor Bulma … yo no quiero volver a ese planeta después de cinco años … y menos podría ver a Kakaroto por todo lo que me hicieron por culpa de él … dios compadezco a Chichi -empezó a llorar Launch-Kakaroto le da igual que sea una mujer si la tiene que golpear, él es una mala persona, no quiero ir a ese lugar

-no te preocupes no iras a ese planeta-dijo Bulma y Launch sonrió con tristeza

-y tú quieres volver a ir?

-te recuerdo que al príncipe Vegeta le he visto alguna vez después de escaparnos-dijo con una sonrisa Bulma-yo también lo pasé mal en ese planeta … y te puedo asegurar que Kakaroto y el príncipe Vegeta son tal para cual … y cuando antes saquemos a Chichi de ese lugar mejor … y si matamos a esos dos saiyans junto a los que le van detrás muchísimo mejor

-tienes razón … tengo ganas de que me den la noticia de que los saiyan están todos muertos-dijo Launch

-menos los buenos, que están de nuestro lado-dijo Bulma sonriendo y su amiga hizo lo mismo

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Chichi entró a la habitación, lo primero que hizo es mirar por todos los lados, y asegurarse que Kakaroto no se encontraba en el lugar suspiro y sonrió y se dirigió al cuarto donde ella dormía, cuando entró lo que hizo fue dirigirse a la cama y se tumbó boca arriba, y sin poder remediarlo le empezó a salir lágrimas de los ojos por que le vino a la mente la primera vez que vio a un saiyan y también la forma en la que trataron a su padre cuando aparecieron en su aldea, Chichi cerró los ojos con fuerza para borrar esas imágenes de su cabeza pero era imposible

**Flash Back**

En un castillo en el planeta Tierra todo el mundo estaba con gran nerviosismo, corrían de un lado a otro, el gobernante de esa aldea mas específicamente el Rey Ox Satan también estaba nervioso pero tenía que aparentar tranquilidad ya que había comunicado a todos los habitantes de la aldea el comunicado que había recibido esa mañana por la máxima autoridad del planeta Tierra que unos extranjeros del espacio exterior de la raza de los saiyans habían venido al planeta Tierra para conquistarla, y eso quería decir matar a todos los terrícolas, Ox Satan estaba en una gran sala mirando por una ventana su aldea como todas las personas recogía sus pertenencias mas necesarias y marcharse del lugar por si los saiyans decidían ir a su aldea, en ese momento entró un hombre mayor a la sala

-señor-dijo el hombre-de veras cree usted que los saiyans vengan a nuestra aldea?

-si lo creo Tom-dijo Ox Satan girándose y mirando al otro hombre

-y que ordenas que hagamos

-pelear-dijo Ox Satan con seriedad-tenemos que hacer todo lo posible para que esos extranjeros no consigan lo que desean

-pero usted sabe que los ejércitos de cada reino se han enfrentado a ellos y han fracasado … cree usted que tenemos una posibilidad?-dijo Tom

-sinceramente no la tenemos-dijo Ox Satan con un suspiro-pero si debemos morir tendrá que ser luchando por nuestro planeta, que no se diga que los terrícolas se lo pusieron fácil a esos saiyans

-tiene razón majestad, lucharemos por nuestro planeta, aunque tengamos que morir por eso-dijo Tom con una sonrisa triste-ahora me retiro, iré avisar a todos

-diles que yo no obligo a nadie a luchar, que lo hagan por ellos mismos, por su familia, por la vida de este planeta y para que tengan un futuro, como yo lo haré

-majestad, usted también luchará?

-lo haré por el mismo motivo que vosotros …. Por seguir viviendo y que mi hija de doce años tenga un futuro

-ella lo sabe?-preguntó Tom

-después de comunicaros a vosotros se lo dije a ella-Ox Satan sonrió-y mi hija Chichi fue la que me dijo que hay que luchar por lo que queremos-y de repente el Rey se entristeció-asta me ha dicho que ella va a luchar … se que ella con lo pequeña que es no debería dejar que lo hiciera, pero ella es muy terca y quiera o no ella lo hará …. Sabes me siento muy orgulloso de mi hija Chichi-sonriendo Ox Satan- cuando era mas pequeña sabiendo poco de artes marciales se fue a buscar al maestro M. Rochi para que la entrenara y lo consiguió y gracias a eso es muy fuerte, mas que yo, y también encontró a sus mejores amigos que son iguales o mas fuertes que ella … estoy tan orgulloso de ella

-yo también estaría orgulloso de tener una hija como la suya majestad-dijo Tom con una sonrisa

-será mejor que avise a todos Tom … yo voy a averiguar donde se encuentra mi hija

-creo que su hija se encuentra a la orilla del río entrenando-dijo Tom-debo avisar a los aldeanos … me retiro señor-Ox Satan afirmó con la cabeza y Tom se fue del lugar, Ox Satan volvió a mirar por la ventana y suspiro con tristeza como sabiendo el destino que le esperaba a él y a los terrícolas

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

En la orilla del río donde se encontraba el castillo, se encontraba una niña de doce años aproximadamente practicando artes marciales con una gran rapidez y fuerza que no era normal para una niña de su edad ni para una terrícola, la niña se paró para descansar un poco y se sentó en el suelo encogiendo las rodillas y posando su cara en ellas mirando el río

-me gustaría saber el por que esos saiyans han venido a la Tierra para matarnos a todos-susurró la niña con algo de tristeza

-por que son unos asesinos Chichi-dijo una voz suave pero enfadada, la niña se levantó y se giró para ver quien la habló, al girarse vio a dos chicas, la que habló era como dos años de edad mas mayor que Chichi con el pelo azul atado en una coleta alta y ojos azules, la otra era mas o menos de la misma edad de la que acompañaba pero con el pelo largo y rubio con una coleta baja y ojos también azules-hola … veo que no estás muy bien que digamos

-hola Bulma, 18-dijo Chichi con una sonrisa triste

-no te preocupes Chichi, acabaremos con esos saiyan-dijo la rubia

-ojala estuviera tan segura como tú 18, noto que desprenden una gran energía -dijo Chichi

-hay que ser optimistas Chichi-dijo Bulma -entre todos acabemos con la cinta roja y después con el Rey Picolo … por que no vamos a salir de esta? Deberías de confiar mas en ti misma como en los demás

-y donde están los demás?-dijo Chichi para cambiar de conversación

-están entrenando-dijo 18

-Yamcha el otro día se enfrento contra uno de esos saiyans y le dejó mal herido, menos mal que llegó Ten o si no, estaría muerto-dijo con tristeza Bulma -menos mal que teníamos judías mágicas -en ese momento sonó un pitido del reloj de pulsera de Bulma, esta sin pensarlo presionó un botón para hablar-dime, soy Bulma

-Bulma-dijo la voz de un chico que salía del reloj de Bulma-estamos en problemas, estamos luchando contra unos saiyans y las cosas no pintan bien

-Krilin os encontráis bien?-dijo Bulma con preocupación

-ahora mismo estamos vivos … por eso debéis de coger la nave espacial y largaros de este planeta … los saiyans son muy poderosos-la comunicación se cortó sin mas

-Krilin responde-gritó Bulma a su reloj pero no hubo contestación alguna

-debemos de ir ayudar a Krilin y a los demás -dijo 18 preocupada pero con el semblante serio, Bulma sacó de su bolsillo una capsula y esta se transformó en un avión, cosa que 18 empezó a levitar

-vienes Chichi-dijo Bulma con seriedad

-no … tengo que ayudar a mi pueblo-dijo Chichi, y las otras dos chicas sonrieron ya que sabía que esa sería su respuesta

-que tengas buena suerte-dijo Bulma despejando su avión y 18 miró a Chichi y la sonrió

-que tengáis todos buena suerte-gritó Chichi, y las dos chicas desaparecieron de la vista de la niña, en ese momento Chichi escuchó una explosión muy fuerte que provenía de su aldea, la niña sin pensarlo empezó a volar por que a si llegaría mas rápido que corriendo, una vez que llegó y aterrizó en tierra y miró por todos los lados viendo como los aldeanos corrían con temor, asta que vio que del castillo salía humo y estaba algo destruido, Chichi entró en pánico por la vida de su padre y empezó a correr asta llegar al interior del castillo que estaba destruido, estuvo buscando por todos los lados asta que vio a un hombre y una mujer con armaduras y en el suelo estaba su padre, el hombre con pelo alborotado y una cicatriz en la cara le lanzó una bola de energía al hombre que estaba en suelo es cuando Chichi no aguantó y gritó-no le hagáis daño

-Chichi … hija … huye … de aquí -dijo Ox Satan con dificultad, el hombre y la mujer miraron a la niña con una sonrisa sádica y se acercaron a ella, Chichi sin pensarlo se puso en posición de combate

-se ve que la niña quiere pelear-dijo la mujer que tenía el pelo corto y negro-será mejor que la matemos, no lo crees Bardock-el hombre no contestó y se puso serio y se quedó mirando a la niña durante un minuto asta que al final sonrió

-no … ella se viene con nosotros-dijo el sayan y la mujer lo miró sin entender al igual que Chichi, Bardock se acercó a la niña-esta niña en un futuro hará cambiar a mi hijo-la mujer al escuchar esto sonrió al igual que el otro saiyan, Chichi no entendía nada a lo que se refería ese saiyan

-yo no pienso ir con vosotros a ningún lado-fue lo que dijo Chichi con seguridad

-eso ya lo veremos-dijo Bardock, Chichi sin pensarlo iba atacar al saiyan y este desapareció de la vista de la niña poniéndose atrás de ella propinándola un fuerte golpe en el cuello cayendo Chichi inconsciente, pero antes de caer inconsciente pudo escuchar algo que decían los dos saiyans

-solo espero Bardock que la visión que hayas tenido sea correcta

-lo es … esta niña cuando sea mas adulta hará que mi hijo cambie de pensamientos y gracias a eso él acabará con las absurdas leyes del Rey Vegeta como las de su único hijo que seguirá los pasos de su padre

**Fin flash back **

Chichi abrió los ojos poniéndose de pie y sorprendida por acordarse de algo que no recordaba

-Kakaroto mató a mi padre-se dijo Chichi y se enfadó-acabaré con la vida de él, aunque sea lo último que haga -y en ese momento escuchó la chica como si alguien estuviera en la otra habitación, miró y efectivamente había alguien pero no era la persona que ella esperaba sino el saiyan de pelo largo llamado Radix, y es cuando el saiyan la vio

-se ve que mi hermano no te a tratado tan mal-dijo Radix

-si le buscas a él, como puedes ver no está

-tienes mucho carácter, tal como le gustan a mi hermano las hembra-dijo Radix con una sonrisa y Chichi se enfadó por lo que dijo -se perfectamente que mi hermano no está aquí si no dándose una ducha después de su entrenamiento … y para que lo sepas no le buscaba a él

-entonces a quien buscabas

-a ti-dijo Radix acercándose a la chica, en cambió Chichi se asustó-no te preocupes … solo quiero conversar contigo

-conmigo … y de que-dijo confundida Chichi

-se ve que la rebelión sabe que estás aquí, y mi hermano y el Rey Vegeta se lo dijeron, ellos les a propuesto un trato para que la rebelión venga a buscarte y después matarlos ya que Kakaroto y Vegeta les ha dicho que querían paz o algo a si-dijo Radix con una sonrisa-pero lo que ellos no saben es que alguien les ha dicho a la rebelión que si vinieran Vegeta y Kakaroto los mataría

-yo … no se … nada de eso-dijo Chichi nerviosa

-solo vine para decirte que hiciste bien en comunicarles -Chichi se extrañó -ya que ellos dos no confían en nadie solo en ellos … solo quiero decirte que tengas paciencia con Kakaroto, y sobre todo resiste, que pronto saldrás de este lugar … y ellos dos morirán por todo lo que han hecho -y sin mas Radix se fue dejando a Chichi confundida

-que ha querido decir con eso-susurró Chichi

-quien-dijo una voz de hombre que era Kakaroto que acababa de entrar a la habitación, Chichi le miró y al verlo recordó lo que pasó en la Tierra cuando era niña y se enfadó olvidándose que el chico que tenía en frente podría matarla en ese mismo instante

-creías que no te iba a recordar-gritó Chichi y Kakaroto se sorprendió al no entender el por que estaba a si la chica, seguidamente sonrió y se apoyó en la puerta con los brazos cruzados observándolo detenidamente todo lo que dijera como hiciera -tú fuiste a mi planeta con esa mujer y después mataste a mi padre y luego por que quisiste me trajiste a este planeta … por que antes me mentiste y me dijiste que eras un niño … se perfectamente que vosotros los saiyan no envejecéis con la misma rapidez que nosotros los terrícolas -Chichi al estar tan enfadada se acercaba a Kakaroto sin darse cuenta y este lo único que hacia era mirarla de arriba abajo con una sonrisa de diversión -todo lo que me a pasado es por tu culpa, todo lo que me han hecho-sin darse cuenta de la rabia que sentía la empezaron a salir lagrimas de sus ojos negros-no sabes lo que he tenido que pasar por que a ti se te antojo traerme a este planeta por algo de tu hijo-Kakaroto al sentir esto último abrió los ojos por la sorpresa- eres lo peor, eres despreciable, te odio con todas mis fuerzas -el saiyan al escuchar esto se puso serio-ojala … -Kakaroto con gran rapidez la cogió de las muñecas estampándola contra la pared que él estaba apoyado acercando su cuerpo al de Chichi

-ojala que-dijo el saiyan con seriedad, Chichi no contestó por que se dio cuenta en la posición que estaba y que el saiyan podría matarla en ese mismo momento, Kakaroto se acercó al oído de la chica y le susurró-no vas a continuar-y se separó de su oído mirándola a los ojos, en cambio Chichi estaba nerviosa y su respiración se hacía mas pesada sin saber el por que asta que su vista se posó en el cuerpo del saiyan ya que estaba sin ropa solo con la ropa interior y sintió deseos por estar con ese saiyan que la tenía acorralada, y le volvió a mirar a los ojos y vio en ellos deseos por parte de Kakaroto-yo no te mentí, yo no fui a tu planeta, y al que viste seguramente era mi padre, él y yo somos muy parecidos excepto en la cara que tiene una cicatriz-acercándose lentamente a los labios de Chichi-antes de echarme la culpa de lo que te pasó, tendrías que preguntarme … alguna cosa mas quieres de mi

-si-dijo Chichi sin dejar de mirar los labios del saiyan

-el que

-quiero … que … me beses-dijo Chichi con la respiración agitada, Kakaroto sonrió y sin pensarlo la besó en los labios siendo correspondido por la chica rápidamente, el saiyan a medida que el beso era mas apasionado aflojaba el agarre que tenía en las muñecas de ella asta que la chica se sintió liberada para posar sus brazos al cuello de Kakaroto, este puso sus manos en el trasero para levantarla y ella en un acto inconsciente rodeo la cintura del saiyan con sus piernas, los dos dejaron de besarse por falta de aire se miraron y volvieron a besarse pero esta vez el beso era lento para saborearse mutuamente, Kakaroto empezó a caminar asta llegar a la cama donde deposito a Chichi en ella suavemente quitándola el vestido que llevaba puesto, cuando se separaron del beso que se estaban dando el saiyan la empezó a besar por el cuello con dulzura asta llegar a los pechos de Chichi empezando a masajearlos y besarlos, en cambio Chichi estaba sintiendo cosas que nunca había sentido, sentía la chica que estaba en el séptimo cielo por el placer que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos, en la forma en la que él la tocaba ya que nunca la habían tocado de esa forma, ya que siempre era con agresividad y en contra de su voluntad, ella no sabía lo que Kakaroto hacía pero la gustaba y mucho y eso la hacía feliz, es cuando sintió la chica una caricia en su mejilla y cerró los ojos para volverlos abrir y es cuando se encontró los labios de Kakaroto en los suyos pensando que el chico que la estaba besando era el mejor en eso de los besos, Chichi en ese momento recordó el cuerpo del saiyan cuando lo vio antes de que empezaran a besarse y quiso no ser menos que él y se puso encima de Kakaroto, empezó a tocarle por todo el cuerpo y besándolo asta que llegó a su miembro, que la chica pensó que él se había quitado la ropa interior, Chichi se metió el miembro del saiyan en la boca para que él sintiera placer como él había hecho que ella sintiera, Kakaroto estaba disfrutando por el momento de placer que estaba teniendo, no podía pensar mucho pero si sabía que esa chica era especial, había sido la única que se atrevía a gritarle no una vez sino dos, la había observado desde el momento que la conoció y la verdad es que la gustaba mucho sobre todos ese carácter tan explosivo que tenía, Chichi volvió a recorrer el cuerpo de Kakaroto con caricias y besos asta llegar a sus labios para besarlos, la cuestión la encantaba como besaba, el saiyan de mientras se besaban se puso en cima de ella y Chichi abrió sus piernas inconscientemente para que el saiyan la penetrase, Kakaroto al notar que ella abrió sus piernas se separó de los labios de la chica para mirarla con dulzura y ella hizo lo mismo con una sonrisa, el saiyan al ver la sonrisa de la chica sonrió también para empezar a introducirse en el interior de ella, primero fue lentamente y después con mas rapidez, el saiyan escuchaba los gemidos de Chichi y esto le excitaba mas y hacía que fuera mas rápido en sus movimientos notando como ella clavaba sus uñas en su espalda, entre gemidos y gritos de los dos diciendo el nombre del otro ambos llegaron al clímax, Kakaroto salió del interior de Chichi para recuperar la respiración normal, una vez que recuperó su respiración normal miró a la chica y pudo ver que ella dormía placidamente con una pequeña sonrisa, Kakaroto la beso en los labios y se levantó de la cama para vestirse y seguidamente irse del lugar

Continuará ………………………


	4. Chapter 4

**Nota autora: **_aquí os traigo otro capítulo antes de lo previsto y espero que os guste, gracias por los comentarios que he recibido me ayuda a seguir con la historia os dejo con el capítulo _

_"pensar"-_los personajes piensan

Capitulo 4

Chichi despertó estirando sus brazos asta que recordó lo que paso entre ella y Kakaroto, suspiró con pesar y se levantó de la cama para luego vestirse y marcharse de la habitación, después de una media hora caminando por el gran pasillo entró a otra habitación donde habían muchos hombres mujeres entrenando, Chichi al verlos entrenar recordó cuando ella lo hacía con sus amigos en su planeta natal y esbozó una sonrisa triste, en ese momento Chichi vio al saiyan de pelo largo llamado Radix, este se percato de la presencia de la chica y se dirigió hacia ella

-no es prudente que estés en este lugar-dijo Radix con seriedad

-quería conocer este lugar-dijo la chica y Radix le sonrió

-entonces yo te enseñaré l lugar, para que en un futuro sepas salir de aquí sin ayuda de nadie

-por que eres a si

-a si como-dijo Radix

-no se, por que me quieres ayudar?

-será mejor que vayamos a otro lugar donde no halla gente -Chichi asintió con la cabeza y los dos salieron del lugar y caminaron en silencio asta que llegaron fuera de palacio, y a unos metros de palacio había un descampado donde no había nadie solo ellos dos, y Radix se sentó en el suelo

-ahora que estamos solos me lo vas ha decir-dijo Chichi sentándose al lado del saiyan en una roca

-como ya sabes hay un grupo de gente tanto de mi raza saiyan como otras razas que quieren acabar con la vida del Rey Vegeta-dijo Radix-ellos son la rebelión … ellos se formaron cuando aún vivía el anterior Rey de los saiyans que era el padre del actual Rey, el Rey es un hombre sádico y sin compasión mata y destrulle planetas solo para que las demás razas le tuvieran miedo y demostrar que es el mas poderoso del universo, dentro de poco el testigo pasará al príncipe, su único hijo, dicen algunos saiyan que cuando el príncipe sea el nuevo Rey las cosas cambiaran pero yo como otros eso no lo creemos,y por cosas a si algunos saiyans se unieron a la rebelión, como por ejemplo mi padre y su compañera, y yo mismo, pero nadie sabe que soy de la rebelión, si ellos se enteraran que yo pertenezco a la rebelión me matarían

-has dicho que tu padre es de la rebelión-dijo Chichi que estaba muy atenta de las explicación del saiyan-él fue el que fue a mi planeta y eliminó a casi a todos sus habitantes

-como te he dicho está el Rey que solo quiere conquistar y matar, se descubrió tu planeta y enviaron a guerreros y entre ellos estaba mi padre y su compañera, solo seguían ordenes y tenían que aparentar para que no les descubrieran

-él mató a mi padre delante de mi-dijo con tristeza y a la vez enfado Chichi-y después decidió llevarme con él

-por que el único que puede eliminar en estos momentos al Rey Vegeta es mi hermano Kakaroto

-pero él es su mano derecha, nunca irá en contra de su Rey

-mi padre tiene visiones futuras-dijo Radix y Chichi le miró sin entender -y cuando te vio de niña vio que tú serías la única personas que harías cambiar a mi hermano

-pero como quieres que lo haga

-lo único que tienes que hacer es que él se enamore de ti-Chichi abrió los ojos como platos por lo que el saiyan había dicho-y después Kakaroto se encargará del Rey Vegeta y luego mi hermano tendría que morir

-yo no podré hacer eso-dijo Chichi-los saiyan son personas sin sentimientos

-eso es lo que tú te crees -dijo Radix-utiliza tus encantos de mujer, aunque creo que se siente atraído por ti ya que a él le encanta las mujeres con un fuerte carácter, y le harás ver que en el bando que está no es el correcto

-yo no se si podré-dijo con algo de timidez Chichi

-no quieres vengar a tu raza -dijo Radix y Chichi asintió con la cabeza-pues a veces para vengarte de algo debes de hacer cosas que no son de tu agrado, recuerda por todo lo que has pasado y a si te será mas fácil

-me pagaran lo que me han hecho todos … de acuerdo lo haré-dijo Chichi con firmeza

-se puede saber que es lo que vas hacer-dijo una voz detrás de ellos y que ambos reconocieron al instante

-Kakaroto, que haces aquí-dijo Radix levantándose y poniéndose en frente de su hermano menor, y Chichi hizo lo mismo

-puedo estar en el lugar que me plazca -respondió Kakaroto y miró a la chica de pelo negro que esta bajó la cabeza con timidez -no sabía que erais tan amigos, solo espero que no tengáis nada mas que una simple amistad

-Kakaroto deberías de conocerla mas, hablar con ella, ya sabes, es una buena chica se puede confiar en ella-dijo Radix

-yo no confío en nadie-respondió secamente Kakaroto, y los tres estuvieron sin decir nada durante un rato asta que Chichi decidió romper el silencio

-Radix me hablado de tu padre y tu madre-los dos saiyan la miraron y Chichi se dio cuenta que había cometido un error ya que vio que Radix hacía movimientos con la cabeza en forma de negación

-mi hermano mayor a hablado de nuestra madre, que sorpresa, si él nunca habla de ella

-la compañera de mi padre no es nuestra madre-dijo Radix-me marcho, tengo cosas que hacer-y sin mas se marchó

-lo siento, no sabía-dijo Chichi bajando la cabeza y rápidamente la subió-mi madre murió cuando yo era muy pequeña

-la mía también murió-dijo Kakaroto sentándose donde estaba su hermano antes y Chichi al ver esto hizo lo mismo

-me puedes decir de que murió

-ella murió cuando yo nací

-eso debe de ser muy duro

-para mi no lo fue, hay otras cosas peores

-como que tu padre esté con otra mujer-dijo Chichi

-pues si, ella siempre estuvo con él, y asta que no lo consiguió no paro-dijo Kakaroto enfadado -ni Radix ni mi padre se dieron cuenta, pero yo si, como si esa pudiera ser mi madre, la odio con todas mis fuerzas

-yo creo que le debes de dar una oportunidad-dijo Chichi mirándolo-o si no ponte en el lugar de tu padre-Kakaroto la miró-imagínate que tú tienes una pareja o como decís vosotros compañera, y ella desgraciadamente muere cuando va a tener a su hijo, y al cabo del tiempo encuentras a otra mujer y decides estar con ella por que eres feliz, pero tu hijo se niega a que estés con esta persona, que pensarías tú y que harías-el saiyan sonrió

-nunca lo había pensado, pero te puedo asegurar que cuando un saiyan escoge a su compañera es para toda la vida asta después de muertos, sinceramente si mi compañera fueras tú no te cambiaría por nada-Chichi se sonrojó por lo que había dicho y el saiyan sonrió

-voy a ir a descansar -dijo Chichi levantándose y Kakaroto hizo lo mismo

-quieres que te acompañe

-Radix me ha enseñado el camino-dijo Chichi tímidamente

-como quieras -viendo como la chica se adentraba dentro del palacio y el saiyan volvió a sentarse y miró hacia el horizonte -"_como le he podido decir eso … Kakaroto estás loco … ella es una hembra débil … aunque cuando estoy con ella es diferente … la verdad es que me gusta y me atrae sexualmente … ninguna hembra con la que estado me ha hecho sentir lo que ella me hizo sentir cuando tuvimos sexo … también es bonita, y con un gran carácter, como me gustan las hembras … vasta de pensar en esa mujer agresiva Kakaroto, ella es la que va hacer que eliminemos a esos de la rebelión … aunque mi padre una vez me dijo que una hembra me haría cambiar de opinión respeto a la vida que llevo"-_pensó el saiyan y recordó algo que sucedió años atrás

**Flash Back **

Kakaroto estaba en un llano entrenando suavemente asta que su scúter le señaló que tenía una presencia detrás de él, Kakaroto se giró y quedó frente por frente de un hombre que era parecido a él pero con una cicatriz en la cara

-padre-dijo Kakaroto-has vuelto pronto de conquistar ese planeta de debiluchos

-se ha completado mas rápido de lo que esperábamos -dijo Bardock con seriedad

-las razas tan débiles no deberían de existir

-no digas esas cosas … algún día te darás cuenta que lo que hacemos no está bien

-pero que dices padre-dijo Kakaroto sin comprender -nosotros los saiyans somos la raza mas poderosa del universo, y las demás razas tienen que temernos

-cada raza tiene sus cualidades -dijo Bardock

-he oído cuando estaba en el entrenamiento con los demás que hay un grupo de personas de otras razas que se llama la rebelión que están en contra de nuestro Rey

-lo se-dijo como si nada Bardock

-si piensas a si padre pueden pensar que estás en la rebelión -Bardock solo sonrió

-en un futuro Kakaroto encontraras a alguien que te hará cambiar de parecer sobre nuestro Rey y cuando llegue ese día darás la vida por esa persona y ese día acabará la guerra entre la rebelión y el Rey

-padre, yo nunca estaré en contra de mi Rey -dijo seriamente Kakaroto y con enfado-y menos del príncipe Vegeta, él y yo somos amigos y nos hemos prometido que nos ayudaremos en todo lo malo y lo bueno … y si tú o algún miembro de mi familia está en contra de la familia real, yo mismo acabaré con vosotros, por que eso sería una deshonra para mi -Bardock escuchaba y veía la expresión de su hijo menor y negó con la cabeza

-algún día cambiarás tu forma de pensar, en el planeta al que hemos ido a conquistar lo he visto con claridad

- que planeta era-dijo Kakaroto para cambiar de conversación

-el planeta azul-dijo Bardock

-con que el planeta Tierra … el príncipe me dijo que eran unos debiluchos, que si fuéramos ido nosotros lo fuéramos podido conquistar con facilidad

-si, es una raza muy débil físicamente pero son muy inteligentes

-habéis destruido el planeta?

-no … el Rey que vino con nosotros decidió no destruirlo-dijo Bardock- será un regalo para su único hijo, el príncipe Vegeta y él hará lo que le plazca con el planeta

-entonces la adquisición que se llevó de este planeta era el mismo planeta-dijo con una sonrisa retorcida Kakaroto-el Rey cuando conquista un planeta se lleva algo de este para recordar la conquista

-como te he dicho el planeta es un regalo para el príncipe-dijo Bardock-él ha escogido otra cosa

-el que

-a una humana-Kakaroto se extrañó ya que el Rey de los saiyan no solía coger a personas-la escogí yo, y también escogió alguna mas

-solo espero que no le salga el tiro por la culata -dijo Kakaroto y Bardock sonrió

-también vine a buscarte por que es la hora de comer y tu hermano mayor nos está esperando-Kakaroto miró por un momento el suelo con algo de tristeza y esto fue notado por su padre-se que ha pasado mucho tiempo de la muerte de tu madre y que la echas de menos, recuerda que ella está en tu corazón, pero la vida sigue, hijo

-yo no la echo de menos, los sentimientos son de personas débiles y yo no los tengo, no soy débil, soy uno de los saiyans mas fuertes-dijo Kakaroto mirando a su padre con seriedad y este suspiró-vallamos a comer tengo hambre

-de acuerdo-dijo Bardock y padre e hijo se fueron

**Fin del Flash Back **

-"_todo lo que mi padre me dijo de cambiar de opinión no pasará, yo siempre estaré a las ordenes de mi Rey y nadie absolutamente nadie me hará cambiar de opinión … si mi madre estuviera aquí mi padre nunca fuera traicionado a nuestro Rey … Bardock eres mi gran deshonra y yo acabaré con tu vida junto con ella"_-pensó Kakaroto y se levantó y se adentró al palacio, después de caminar por los pasillos entró a una gran sala donde se encontraba Vegeta, este le miró e hizo una media sonrisa los dos estaban solos ya que el Rey mandó a los guardias que se retirasen para dejarles hablar

-te ves pensativo Kakaroto-dijo Vegeta

-estaba pensando en cuando vengan la rebelión vendrá mi pa … digo Bardock

-se que es un golpe muy fuerte que tu padre sea tu enemigo, pero si tú no acabas con él el lo hará contigo

-lo se Vegeta … por eso tengo ganas de que llegue el momento para acabar con su vida de una maldita vez

-se que lo harás … recuerda que antes de ser tu Rey somos amigos

-yo nunca te traicionaré Vegeta

-quería hacerte llamar, pero tú has venido sin ser llamado-dijo Vegeta cambiando su semblante a uno ha mas serio

-para que

-se trata de tu hermano Radix-Vegeta notó como el semblante del otro saiyan cambió y como no dijo nada el Rey continuó-hay rumores de que él es de la rebelión, aún no estamos muy seguros … sabemos que alguien cercano es está dando información a la rebelión y hay sospechas sobre él … quería informarte por que le vamos a investigar

-no te preocupes Vegeta-dijo Kakaroto-yo le sacaré la información aunque tenga que matarlo

-sabía que podía confiar en ti, solo espero que no nos traicione

-yo también espero que no sea de la rebelión y que sea un rumor-dijo Kakaroto serio-pero si no es de la rebelión quiero que me digas el que te dio esta información

-te lo diré ahora Kakaroto-dijo Vegeta-el que me lo ha dicho es Nappa, y si es una mentira infundada por él te daré el permiso que acabes con la vida de Nappa

-eso sería un placer hacerlo … ya sabes que a Nappa no le soporto -dijo Kakaroto con una sonrisa maliciosa y Vegeta también sonrió-iré hablar con Radix y si es de la rebelión lo mataré

-de acuerdo-dijo Vegeta y Kakaroto salió de la sala, Vegeta se quedó solo sonriendo con malicia, Kakaroto llegó al laboratorio donde estaba su hermano trabajando en un nuevo proyecto

-hola Radix-dijo Kakaroto y su hermano le miró

-que haces aquí

-quería hablar contigo

-de veras -dijo Radix sorprendido-por fin vamos hablar y tendrás confianza en mi para decirme lo que piensas de una vez-Kakaroto solo sonrió

-podemos ir a otro lugar

-claro hermanito-dijo Radix quitándose la bata blanca que llevaba puesta, una vez que se la quitó los dos hermanos salieron del laboratorio y después del palacio, los empezaron a volar y llegaron a un descampado con hierva y flores y algún árbol, Kakaroto miró el lugar y sonrió con nostalgia y Radix lo notó-recuerdas este lugar

-si-dijo Kakaroto-recuerdo que veníamos aquí cuando éramos niños con papa y mama

-y también yo recuerdo que antes de la muerte de mama eras diferente-Kakaroto miró a su hermano que este sonrió-eras mas alegre y mas divertido … de un día para otro cambiaste radicalmente a lo que eres ahora … cuando ella murió se llevo lo bueno que tenías, ya que nunca entendiste por que murió aunque tuviese diez años, todos lo pasemos mal cuando se enfermó y después por su muerte, pero tú mas ya que estabas muy apegado a ella … Kakaroto por que decidiste ser una persona tan dura con todos los que te rodean?

-yo siempre he sido a si-fue la escueta respuesta de Kakaroto

-yo solo quiero que confíes en mi … soy tu hermano mayor, y si tienes algún problema yo te podría ayudar

-por que siempre me dices que tengo algún problema … no entiendes que no lo tengo-dijo Kakaroto sentándose en el suelo agarrando sus rodillas con las manos

-se que me quieres decir algo y no sabes como, y eso hace que te sientas como estás -dijo Radix sentándose al lado de su hermano

-fue muy duro aceptar que mi padre era de la rebelión-dijo en un susurro Kakaroto mirando un punto fijo del suelo-Radix tú eres la única familia que me queda, y no se si soportaría que seas de la rebelión, Nappa a infundado que tú eres de la rebelión-Kakaroto miró a su hermano mayor a los ojos que este estaba sorprendido-solo quiero que me digas que no lo eres, no me gustaría quedarme sin mi hermano mayor-Radix comprendió que el Rey Vegeta le había dicho que si él era de la rebelión debería matarle, esto enfureció a Radix

-te ha mandado el Rey Vegeta-dijo Radix-y si fuera de la rebelión tú serías el encargado de matarme -Kakaroto miró hacia otro lado -lo tomaré como un si … Kakaroto lo único que quiero es que halla libertad para todos y puedan vivir sin temor a nada … y que es lo que quiere el Rey Vegeta? Me puedes contestar a eso-y Kakaroto volvió a mirar a su hermano

-lo que quiere es respeto

-utilizando la fuerza bruta …. A si no se consigue el respeto si no el odio … él trata mal asta sus propios soldado que le han jurado lealtad, incluso a ti, se está aprovechando para que hagas cosas que ni siquiera deseas hacer … si te dijera que soy de la rebelión me matarías por que a si lo deseas tú o lo desea el Rey Vegeta -Radix se dio cuenta que su hermano estaba haciendo un esfuerzo muy grande para guardar sus sentimientos y la gran tristeza que tenía en su interior

-eso quiere decir que eres un traidor?-dijo Kakaroto aguantándose las ganas de llorar-por que? Soy yo el culpable para que tú y papa me traicionéis

-te puedo asegurar que no te hemos traicionado a ti, si no tú te estás traicionando a ti mismo

-si mama estuviera aquí esto no fuera ocurrido-dijo Kakaroto-todo es culpa de Fasha

-es la primera vez que recuerde que te diriges a ella por su nombre-dijo con una sonrisa Radix y Kakaroto se levantó -pasarán los años y la seguirás echando de menos

-yo no la echo de menos-dijo Kakaroto-solo la necesito … cosa que tú la olvidaste en el mismo momento que murió

-Eso no es verdad-dijo Radix levantándose- yo he comprendido que debo seguir adelante no aferrarme a ella como lo estás haciendo … se perfectamente que tú no volverás a ser aquel niño alegre que eras, y si lo volvieras a ser no lo veré con mis propios ojos por que estaré muerto, cuando comprendas el mal que estás haciendo habrás perdido de verdad a tu familia solo por tu orgullo, y estarás completamente solo sin nadie ni siquiera tu príncipe por que el mío no lo es … ahora que sabes que soy de la rebelión estoy esperando a que acabes con mi vida -Kakaroto miró a su hermano durante un rato-a que esperas, o es que eres demasiado cobarde para matarme por que no me voy ha defender, aunque lo hiciera se perfectamente que no podría derrotarte … a que esperas hazlo de una maldita vez … por que la pequeña esperanza que tenía de recuperar a mi hermano pequeño se fue de mi mente … hazlo maldita sea-Kakaroto estiró su brazo con la palma de la mano abierta y de esta empezó aparecer una bola de energía, el saiyan de pelo alborotado miraba a su hermano mayor y sin poder evitarlo por su cabeza empezaron a emitirse imágenes de los dos cuando eran mas pequeños jugando alegremente en ese mismo lugar donde se encontraba, Kakaroto negó con la cabeza con brusquedad y le empezaron a salir lágrimas asta que hizo desaparecer la bola de energía y se arrodilló en el suelo agarrándose la cabeza y mirando al suelo, Radix sonrió por un momento asta que decidió acercarse a su hermano menor

-lo hiciste a propósito, sabías que a ti no podría hacerte daño-dijo Kakaroto entre lágrimas

-eso es lo que tienes que hacer, tienes que desahogarte hermanito-dijo Radix tocando el hombro a su hermano, Kakaroto le miró aún con lágrimas- a veces es bueno llorar para limpiar el alma … aún eres un niño aunque tengas dieciocho años

-sabes hermano-dijo Kakaroto sacándose las últimas lágrimas-cada día la echo de menos, desee morirme yo antes que ella, desearía que estuviera aquí conmigo, pero se fue y me dejo, me dejo solo, entonces entendí que si quieres a alguien llega un momento que te deja solo sin ninguna explicación, y decidí no tener ningún sentimiento por nadie

-ella no te dejo solo estábamos papa y yo

-papa estaba siempre en misiones y tú rara vez te aparecía en la casa, después conocí a Vegeta y él fue quien me dio un motivo para seguir adelante

-Kakaroto te puedo decir algo del príncipe Vegeta-el saiyan de cabellos alborotado afirmó con la cabeza-nunca has notado algo extraño del príncipe Vegeta hacia a ti

-no, por que lo dices

-tú eres muy poderoso pero eres hijo de un guerrero de clase baja, a mi se me hizo extraño que el príncipe se te acercase cuando erais mas pequeños

-no se donde quieres llegar -dijo Kakaroto sentándose en el suelo y Radix hizo lo mismo

-cuando erais mas pequeños te decía algo fuera de lo común

-no que recuerde … a que viene esto

-solo te digo que nunca me ha gustado la cercanía que tiene él contigo, y solo a ti te deja decirte por su nombre

-solo somos amigos … cambiando de tema-dijo Kakaroto-deberías de salir de este planeta … yo me inventaré una excusa a Vegeta, suele creerme en todo lo que le digo

-pues espero que sea a si esta vez -dijo Radix levantándose

-me voy a descansar -dijo Kakaroto levantándose - a si tendré tiempo de pensar algo, es una suerte que en el laboratorio no había nadie

-cuida de la terrícola es una buena chica y de tu agrado-dijo Radix empezando a volar y en unos segundos desapareció por el horizonte

-que habrá querido decir con eso … es igual-y sin mas Kakaroto se fue volando dirección al palacio

Continuará …………………..

**Nota autora: **espero que os haya gustado este capitulo y si hay alguna falta de ortografía os pido disculpas, por fa mandarme comentarios para saber si os ha gustado o no

Que paséis un grandisimo día

**MILK GOKU **


	5. Chapter 5

**Nota autora: **creo que tardé en actualizar pido disculpas es que no tengo mucho tiempo, aquí os traigo en quinto capítulo que espero que os guste por que a mi me encantó hacerlo, gracias a todos por vuestros comentarios ya que me animan mucho, perdonar por las faltas de ortografía y espero recibir mas comentarios, os dejo con el capítulo

Capitulo 5

Kakaroto se adentró en su cuarto y lo primero que hizo fue tumbarse en la cama boca abajo, ensayan empezó a pensar el por que su hermano mayor también era de la rebelión y la única respuesta que le dio es por que él como los demás querían libertad, Kakaroto lo único que se decía es el por que, primero su padre y después su hermano se alejaban de él, tan mal hijo y hermano era, no lo entendía, la verdad es que desde que se murió su madre todo le salía mal, primero con los compañeros que tenía cuando entrenaba para ser unos de los guardias del príncipe, ya que ellos pensaban que no era normal tener tanto poder por ser un hijo de un clase baja y la otra por que se llevaba bien con el príncipe Vegeta, segundo con esa mujer, Fasha, ella se metió en la vida de ellos quitándole a su padre, y el muy tonto se quedo con ella, tercero cuando se enteró que su padre era de la rebelión, él estaba en contra de el Rey, pero lo peor de todo es que hacía en la rebelión desde hacía muchos años, y por último su hermano mayor, Radix, él también era de la rebelión, y que hacía él, Kakaroto, dejarlo vivo y dejar que se marchase, la verdad es que no podía hacerle nada era su hermano, su única familia, después de pensar todo esto el saiyan se giró y se quedó tumbado mirando al techo, Kakaroto cerró los ojos con un suspiro y es cuando escuchó un sonido de una puerta cerrarse, la verdad es que el saiyan no tenía ganas de ver a nadie y es cuando sintió un aroma conocido, que él reconoció, era Chichi, aún con los ojos cerrados sonrió, y es cuando el saiyan pensó que tenía que actuar como siempre, pero sabía que esa chica le hacía cambiar, le agradaba que ella estuviera cerca de él, y entonces la escuchó hablar

-pareces diferente-dijo Chichi y Kakaroto se sentó en la cama para mirarla

-a que te refieres con eso-dijo el saiyan con seriedad ya que él no quería que nadie notase si tenía algún problema, ya que era un signo de debilidad

- no se, es que …

-que es lo que quieres-la cortó Kakaroto

-yo solo-dijo Chichi pensando en como se acercaría a él-quería hablar de lo que ocurrió entre nosotros-la chica notó una sonrisa en el saiyan

-la verdad que he tenido hembras mejores que tú-dijo Kakaroto como si nada y al escuchar esto la chica sin saber por que se entristeció y el saiyan esto lo notó-que pensabas que te iba a decir que tú eres la mejor en ese ámbito

-no-dijo Chichi mirando al suelo-también quería preguntarte sobre Bulma, ya que me dijiste que ella estuvo aquí-Kakaroto sonrió

-no tendría que contestarte, pero lo voy hacer … ella no estaba conmigo si no con el príncipe … yo tuve mas contacto con otra terrícola-Chichi le miró

-con otra … me puedes decir su nombre

-creo que se llama Launch … sabes es una mujer con poco carácter y bastante sumisa, la verdad es que me divertí con ella, aunque creo que ella no se divirtió

-como pudiste hacerla daño, ella es una buena persona-dijo Chichi enfadada

-de veras que es una buena persona-dijo con sarcasmo Kakaroto-sabes, ella es mucho mejor que tú en la cama, no se por que tienes tanto éxito en ese tema si no vales para eso-Chichi sin decir nada se fue al otro cuarto, al entrar se tumbó boca abajo y empezó a llorar

-por que me duele que me diga esas cosas-dijo Chichi entre llanto y llanto-no lo entiendo … por que es tan cruel conmigo … y yo la estúpida que me entregue a él voluntariamente, para mi fue como mi primera vez-siguió llorando asta que se calmo un poco-odio este lugar, preferiría mil veces a ver muerto, pero no ese maldito saiyan me trajo a este planeta para que me hicieran daño, que es lo que hecho para merecer esto -Chichi se sentó en la cama poniendo sus rodillas en la cara-papa, mama, os echo tanto de menos, ojala estuvierais vivos, solo espero no enamorarme de Kakaroto por lo que he sentido al decirme esas cosas …. Launch estuvo con él y sobrevivió, el me dijo que no había obligado a ninguna mujer, eso quiere decir que Launch y él lo hicieron por que quisieron y por que se sentían atraídos …. Venga Chichi no pienses en eso, ellos vendrán y te sacaran de este horrible lugar- en la otra habitación estaba Kakaroto tumbado en la cama pensativo

-no debería de haber sido tan duro … pero que dices Kakaroto … ella para ti no significa nada … la verdad es la segunda vez que la miento y siento que he hecho mal-el saiyan se levantó de la cama y se dirigió a la habitación donde estaba Chichi, al verla como estaba sentada en la cama con las rodillas en la cara sintió algo raro dentro de él, como si algo en su interior se rompiera, y sin pensarlo se acercó a ella-tener sentimientos es malo, los terrícolas eso no lo entienden-Chichi le miró con enfado y el saiyan sonrió y pensó que la chica que tenía en frente estaba mas bonita enfadada

-y vosotros los asesinos no tenéis ningún sentimiento hacia nadie, ni siquiera hacia vuestros padres

-sabes, lo que me estás diciendo me halaga, pero te aseguro que yo si tengo sentimientos hacia mis padres-dijo Kakaroto sin saber el por que

-por que no conociste a tu madre-dijo Chichi-pero si la fueras conocido y las fueras visto morir seguro que te fueras alegrado

-sentí mucho la muerte de mi madre-dijo Kakaroto y la chica de pelo negro lo miró sin entender-te mentí, mi madre murió cuando yo tenía diez años, y la vi morir, y te puedo asegurar que no fue agradable verla en ese estado

-por que me lo dices

-sinceramente, no lo se … pero la vida sigue aunque tengas a tu alrededor cosas malas, solo tienes que aprender a vivir con ellas

-de que murió-dijo Chichi tímidamente

-se enfermó, yo era muy pequeño y no entendía que enfermedad era y tampoco ahora quiero saber, y al cabo de cuatro meses murió-dijo Kakaroto intentando disimular la tristeza pero Chichi lo notó

-y por eso ahora eres tan duro con las personas que te rodean y te quieren

-la verdad no lo se, yo creo que no he cambiado, pero mi hermano y Bardock dicen que si he cambiado

-Bardock!-dijo Chichi

-mi padre-susurró el saiyan de mala gana

-él fue el que mató a mi padre-susurró Chichi con tristeza-sabes daría cualquier cosa por que él estuviera vivo, le echo tanto de menos -Kakaroto se sentó en la cama mirando la expresión que tenía de tristeza y esto le dolió

-nosotros tenemos que acatar ordenes, y las tenemos que cumplir, nos guste o no nos guste

-a ti te gusta matar y destruir planetas?-preguntó Chichi

-sinceramente lo que a mi me gusta es encontrar un adversario que sea digno de darme una buena pelea

-no me has contestado, a ti te gusta-dijo Chichi mirándolo intensamente a los ojos y él la miró de igual manera

-no-fue la respuesta de Kakaroto y Chichi sonrió y con la mano temblorosa ella acarició su rostro, él sentir el contacto de ella cerró los ojos para sentir mejor lo que sentía, la verdad es que nunca había sentido algo igual con ninguna mujer solo con Chichi, lo peor de todo para el saiyan es que le gustaba, solo quería estar con ella para verla reír y también para hacerla enfadar, pero sobre todo para protegerla, Kakaroto abrió los ojos y vio en los ojos de la chica deseo que seguramente ella lo vio también en los ojos de él el deseo, el saiyan sin pensarlo se acercó a ella y la beso en los labios apasionadamente que la chica correspondió en ese mismo momento, las manos de ambos recorrían el cuerpo de ellos, Kakaroto tumbó a Chichi en la cama quitándola la ropa con cuidado, y los dos se entregaron mutuamente

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

En una nave espacial en el espacio se encontraba Bulma con un hombre y una mujer, los dos no eran terrícolas ya que ambos tenían cola, la mujer tenía el pelo corto y negro y con la piel blanca, el hombre era mas alto que la mujer con la piel mas morena con una cicatriz en la cara y el pelo alborotado

-Bardock -dijo Bulma-estás seguro que cuando vayamos a por Chichi saldrá bien?

-seguramente si-dijo Bardock

-solo espero que Kakaroto no la haga daño-dijo Bulma

-si no pasa algo inesperado, él la protegerá-dijo Bardock-cuando la vi en el planeta Tierra lo vi claramente, y durante estos años también -en ese momento la mujer que estaba al lado de Bardock tocó su scúter

-Bardock, Bulma he recibido un mensaje de Radix-dijo la mujer de pelo corto y negro

-de que se trata Fasha-dijo Bardock

-Radix se dirige hacia aquí-dijo Fasha

-por que-dijo alarmada Bulma

-Nappa ha estado diciendo que era de la rebelión-dijo Fasha-entonces el príncipe han mandado que le investiguen … Kakaroto fue a verlo y Radix se lo a confesado, entonces le ha dejado marchar

-que Kakaroto a hecho que-dijo Bulma incrédula

-eso quiere decir que está empezando a cambiar-dijo Fasha con una sonrisa

-no creo que sea eso-dijo Bardock-Kakaroto y Radix cuando su madre estaba viva se llevaban muy bien, y después también pero se distanciaron un poco … Kakaroto lo tiene que estar pasando mal que su hermano esté en su contra

-seguro que lo superará-dijo Fasha

-Kakaroto aparenta una cosa y la verdad es otra-dijo Bardock-la verdad como su padre que soy no quiero que le pase nada, pero se que ha hecho cosas que no están bien y sobre todo para complacer al príncipe

-perdona-dijo Bulma-pero yo creo que Kakaroto como el príncipe Vegeta deben morir por el daño que han hecho a todos los que vivimos en el universo

-lo se-dijo Bardock-se merecen ir al infierno

-se que es tu hijo y puedo se brusca, pero es lo que siento hacia ellos dos-dijo Bulma

-lo entiendo-dijo Bardock-cada uno recoge lo que siembra … me retiro-y el saiyan se marchó dejando a las dos mujeres

-no te preocupes Bulma-dijo Fasha-Kakaroto siempre desde que era un niño fue su debilidad, cosa que el niño prefería mas a la madre … lo peor es que a él le duele que su hijo menor sea de esta manera, se aferra que algún día será como cuando eran niño

-entiendo-dijo Bulma

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

En la habitación de Kakaroto mas concreta mente en el cuarto de Chichi los dos estaban en la cama, Kakaroto acariciaba el cabello de Chichi mientras ella tenía su cabeza en pecho del saiyan con una sonrisa, Chichi empezó a dar pequeños besos en el pecho del saiyan asta que llegó a sus labios, que los beso lentamente haciendo que Kakaroto se le escapara un gemido. Chichi dejó de bsarle para ponerse otra vez en el pecho de Kakaroto

-como eras cuando eras niño-dijo Chichi acariciando con su mano el pecho del saiyan

-para que quieres saber-dijo Kakaroto

-no se, para saber mas de ti

-bueno, era mas bajito que ahora, también tenía cara de niño, mi cuerpo también era mas pequeño

-no me refería a eso-dijo Chichi-me refería de que hacías, si te divertías

-Recuerdo que me gustaba pasar tiempo con mi madre, íbamos siempre a un llano cerca de casa, ella, mi hermano Radix y yo, sabes me divertía mucho, recuerdo cuando mi madre me decía que teníamos que ir a casa, yo siempre pillaba berrinches por que no me quería ir, me gustaba mucho la vida que llevaba

-y la que llevas ahora no te gusta

-la verdad es que es otro tipo de diversión lo que hago ahora-dijo Kakaroto-haría cualquier cosa por cambiarlo-susurró esto último

-yo creo que cada uno elige su destino-dijo Chichi-lo que pasa es que a veces elegimos el equivocado

-tú crees que elegido el equivocado?-Chichi le miró

-yo creo que podrías a ver actuado de otra forma

-a si-dijo Kakaroto-dime como debería de a ver actuado

-se puede hacer las ordenes de tu Rey o del príncipe … pero siempre dialogando cuando vas a una misión

-en nuestro diccionario no existe la palabra dialogar-sonrió Kakaroto

-hablando se puede conocer a mucha gente … no es malo tener sentimientos por alguien, por un amigo, hermano, padre, pareja

-vosotros los terrícolas sois demasiado sentimentales, y eso significa que sois débiles-Chichi le miró enfadada y se levantó de su pecho

-yo no soy débil

-Si lo eres y siempre lo serás-Kakaroto se levantó de la cama y empezó a vestirse

-por que eres de esta manera-dijo Chichi y Kakaroto la miró serio

-de que manera

-tan agresivo conmigo … yo intento …. -Chichi le empezó a brillar los ojos

-no me gustan las hembras lloronas-y sin mas Kakaroto se fue de la habitación, y la chica de pelo negro empezó a llorar

-por que me duele tanto que me desprecie de esta manera y me trate a si-dijo Chichi llorando-basta Chichi no vas a llorar por él, el es un asesino y debe pagar por lo que ha hecho-la chica se levantó se quitó las lágrimas y se vistió para salir de la habitación con rapidez, Chichi corrió por los pasillos como si alguien la persiguiera para hacerla algo malo, de repente se chocó con alguien grande y musculoso, ella calló al suelo y levantó la cabeza para ver de quien se trataba, su sorpresa fue que se trataba de Nappa, Chichi empezó a temblar e intentar levantarse ya que los nervios se lo impedía, después de varios intentos al fin se levantó del suelo, Chichi iba a empezar a correr pero Nappa la cogió del brazo bruscamente

-donde vas tan corriendo hembra-dijo Nappa con una voz maliciosa y mirando su cuerpo con deseo, Chichi no contestó solo quería salir de ahí y empezó ha estirar para que Nappa la soltara-ahora tú y yo nos vamos a divertir- Chichi negó con la cabeza y Nappa la arrastró con brusquedad asta un cuarto oscuro, el saiyan cerró la puerta y después empujó a Chichi que esta calló al suelo y encendió una luz para poder verla con claridad, Nappa la miraba y se lamió el labio inferior, el saiyan se acercó a la chica que esta no se movía pero si le empezó a salir lágrimas y deseando que en ese preciso momento apareciera alguien para ayudarla, y en su mente se acordó de Kakaroto que venía a sacarla de ese lugar y la rescataría, pero se dio cuenta en seguida que eso no ocurriría, Nappa se agachó y cogió del pelo a Chichi para acercarla a su cara, inmediatamente el saiyan la besó con brusquedad y la empezó a tocar todo el cuerpo de la misma forma, cuando Nappa la dejó de besar ella chillo con todas sus fuerzas, Chichi intentaba inútilmente apartarle de ella pero esos intentos fueron en vano, entonces la chica notó como Nappa la rompía la ropa para estar mas accesible al cuerpo desnudo de Chichi, la chica ya no hacía nada por liberarse y escapar solo cerró los ojos para esperar a que ese bárbaro terminase, Nappa estaba lamiendo y besando todo el cuerpo de la chica y en especial los pechos de ella, Chichi lloraba de la impotencia de no poder salir de ese lugar, y de repente ya no sintió en cima suya a ese saiyan que quería abusar de ella sexualmente, Chichi abrió los ojos y se levantó del suelo lentamente asta que vio que Nappa estaba en el suelo, y mirando a alguien que estaba de pie delante de él

-con que querías tener y divertirte con el regalo que me habías dado-escuchó Chichi y al momento reconoció la voz que era de Kakaroto, este por otro lado después de dar una vuelta por el palacio escuchó un grito que resulto familiar, y sin pensarlo Kakaroto entró a la habitación, y es cuando vio a Nappa besando a Chichi y rompiéndola la ropa, esto al saiyan de pelo alborotado le enfureció, ya que nadie podía tocar a Chichi por que le pertenecía a él, entonces al ver esto y sentir tanta rabia Kakaroto le dio una fuerte patada a Nappa que lo llevó a unos metros de él, Chichi miró a Kakaroto y la expresión que tenía la hizo temblar de miedo, la chica intentó levantarse pero no podía las piernas la fallaban, entonces cogió la opción de gatear asta la puerta y poner la mano en la perilla, Chichi se levantó e iba a salir de ese lugar y es cuando escuchó la voz del saiyan de pelo alborotado-ni se te ocurra moverte, hembra-Chichi no se movió y se giró para verlo, Kakaroto miraba a Nappa que este le miraba con una sonrisa pero en sus ojos se le veía el miedo-levántate Nappa-el saiyan calvo se levantó-sabes perfectamente que no me gusta que toquen lo que es mío

-Kakaroto-dijo Nappa-con la otra terrícola dejaste que me divirtiera … solo quería hacer lo mismo con esta

-si es verdad-dijo Kakaroto con una sonrisa maliciosa que esto hizo asustar a Nappa-recuerdo que te divertiste con la otra terrícola, pero con esta-Kakaroto se acercaba con paso lento al otro saiyan-no me gusta que te diviertas, ni tú ni nadie-al acabar de decir esto Kakaroto incrusto su pucho en el pecho de Nappa, este gritaba de dolor-otra cosa, las personas que tocan lo mío sin mi consentimiento su destino es morir-y sin mas Kakaroto que tenía el puño en el pecho de Nappa formo una bola de energía haciendo que este se desintegrase, el saiyan de pelo alborotado miró con seriedad a Chichi que esta estaba asustada-te dije que no salieras de la habitación, hembra-Kakaroto al decir esto se puso cerca de Chichi

-yo … solo quería dar … una vuelta por el palacio-dijo Chichi asustada

-sabes que es lo que tendría que hacer contigo-dijo Kakaroto cegado por la rabia de verla con otro, y entonces la cogió por el cuello con la mano y apretándolo- matarte ahora mismo

-me haces … daño-pudo decir Chichi por la falta de aire-por favor suéltame

-dame un motivo para hacerlo

-yo …-decía Chichi con dificultad y empezando a llorar-intenté defenderme … de él … pero no podía- el saiyan vio las lágrimas de ella y verla en ese estado toda la rabia que sentía se esfumaba rápidamente, y se volvió tristeza-tú … has sido … el único para mi-Kakaroto la soltó y ella cayó al suelo tocándose el cuello e intentando respirar, cuando recuperó su respiración Chichi miró a Kakaroto y esta se asombro por que en sus ojos no vio la rabia y el odio que tenía si no arrepentimiento y tristeza

-lo siento mucho-susurró el saiyan de pelo alborotado-me cegué de rabia por la culpa de Nappa, y lo quería pagar contigo-Kakaroto se agachó para estar a la altura de ella-no volverá a pasar-Chichi seguía sin decir nada, no entendía este cambio de actitud, o es que pensaba matarla de otra forma, lo peor de todo es que si ella moría a él a ese saiyan que la intentado matar le echaría de menos-vamos-Kakaroto extendió su mano y ella esto lo miró, y al cabote unos segundos Chichi puso su mano encima de la mano del saiyan, Kakaroto al tener la mano de la chica sonrió y se levantó y ella hizo lo mismo, los dos salieron de esa habitación y se dirigieron a otra, Chichi estaba extrañada ya que no sabía por que Kakaroto la había llevado a ese lugar que estaba vacío-me dijiste que sabías pelear-ella le miró y después confirmó con la cabeza-enséñame lo que sabes hacer-Chichi le miró extrañada-te voy a entrenar-al escuchar esto la chica se alegró y sonrió ya que hacía mucho tiempo que no entrenaba

-de veras!-dijo Chichi feliz-hace mucho tiempo que no lo hago … pero la lucha no se olvida

-si-dijo Kakaroto-intentaré que el poco tiempo que te queda en este lugar lo disfrutes-Chichi no entendió eso del poco tiempo que le quedaba y después se acordó que los de la rebelión vendrían a buscarla

Continuará …………………

Que paséis un gran día todos y nos veremos en el siguiente capítulo

**MILK GOKU **


	6. nos vamos

Capitulo 6

Kakaroto y Chichi estaban en la sala de entrenamiento, ella le miraba con seriedad y él a ella con una media sonrisa, la chica se puso en posición de combate y al cabo de unos segundos comenzó atacar al saiyan de pelo alborotado, a Chichi se la notaba que la faltaba práctica pero igualmente atacaba a Kakaroto con patadas y puñetazos con rapidez, el saiyan estaba confiado pero se le notaba que estaba sorprendido por la actitud de la chica a la forma de luchar, Chichi notó que el saiyan estaba muy seguro y esto a ella la enfurecía a parte que no había logrado tocarle en ninguno de sus ataques, Chichi tan enfadada que etaba consigo misma y por la actitud de Kakaroto que sin saber como golpeó al saiyan en la cara con un puñetazo que este llegó a girar, seguidamente Chichi al ver que le había golpeado sin pensarlo le dio una patada en el mismo lado de la cara al saiyan que este cayó al suelo, la chica al ver que el saiyan estaba en el suelo sonrió, la sonrisa de ella desapareció cuando vio como Kakaroto se levantó del suelo y la miró con seriedad, ella volvió atacarle con un puñetazo que Kakaroto paró con su mano, Chichi de seguida dio otro puñetazo y el saiyan volvió a para, Chichi tenía los dos puños agarrados por las manos de Kakaroto que este sin pensarlo golpeó en la boca del estomago con la rodilla a Chichi, Kakaroto la soltó esta cayó al suelo de rodillas y con las manos en el estómago, el saiyan al ver que la chica no se levantaba se impacientaba

-mujer, levántate, que no fue un golpe tan fuerte -dijo Kakaroto, Chichi puso sus manos en el suelo para intentar levantarse, con mucho esfuerzo la chica se levantó, al levantarse se puso una mano en el estómago-seguimos con el entrenamiento, mujer -Chichi no contestó por el dolor que sentía-pero esta vez te atacaré yo … y no te preocupes iré suave-el saiyan empezó atacarla con suavidad, a Chichi le costaba evitar los golpes del saiyan por el gran dolor que sentía asta que un puñetazo de su contrincante la envió a la pared, Kakaroto al ver que la chica no se levantaba se acercó a ella y pudo notar que la chica estaba inconsciente, Kakaroto al ver esto se puso pálido y sin pensarlo la cogió y se la llevó a la sala de reanimación, cuando llegó a la sala de reanimación había una mujer con pelo negro asta los hombros, esta al ver a Kakaroto se sorprendió ya que nunca la había visto tan preocupado sobre la persona que traía en sus brazos, el saiyan puso el cuerpo de Chichi en una camilla -Lina, esta mujer se quedó inconsciente en medio de un entrenamiento-la mujer saiyan se acercó al cuerpo de Chichi y la revisó

- Kakaroto, no te preocupes, ella está bien, pero la haré una radiografía, creo que tiene una costilla rota-dijo Lina ya que era médico -no crees que has sido muy brusco con ella … espera un momento-Lina la miró de arriba abajo-esta mujer no es una saiyan … como que la has traído aquí

-no, ella no es una saiyan-dijo Kakaroto-y lu otro no te incumbe … solo la tienes que curar para que despierte lo antes posible o si no en vez de la muerte de la terrícola también será la tuya -Lina al escuchar la amenaza se puso pálida

-la curaré … pero sabes perfectamente que los terrícolas son mas débiles, que un simple golpe que ha nosotros nos hace cosquillas a ellos los puede matar, y eso es lo que la ha pasado a ella … recuerda lo de la terrícola que tenías hace unos años

-dentro de dos horas la quiero despierta, si no tú ya sabes lo que te espera -dijo Kakaroto marchándose del lugar, Lina miró el cuerpo de Chichi

-es la primera vez que veo a Kakaroto tan preocupado por alguien-susurró Lina-deberé informar al príncipe Vegeta

Kakaroto llegó a una de las salas de palacio donde habían muchos saiyan de diferente clase tomando bebidas, el saiyan de pelo alborotado se sentó en la barra al lado de un hombre saiyan y al otro una mujer de la misma raza con pelo largo negro ojos del mismo color y algo bajita pero exuberante, el camarero sin preguntar ni nada sirvió a Kakaroto una bebida ya que siempre él pedía lo mismo, Kakaroto de mientras tomaba la bebida escuchó la conversación del saiyan que tenía al lado que estaba con otro

-a que no sabes la noticia que escuchado-dijo el saiyan que estaba al lado de Kakaroto

-cual es-dijo el otro saiyan

-dicen que Nappa ha desaparecido, pero eso no es lo peor si no que alguien lo a matado

-y tú sabes quien a sido?

-dicen que han podido ser los de la rebelión, otro saiyan traidor

-todos los traidores deben de estar muertos

-son unos malditos, como pueden traicionar a si a nuestro Rey -Kakaroto sonrió al escuchar la conversación, se tomó el último trago de su bebida y se levantó

-Kakaroto!-dijo una voz femenina y el saiyan de pelo alborotado se giró a ver a la mujer que tenía al lado -pensaba que no me ibas a saludar, pero al ver que te ibas decidí hacerlo yo

-no me di cuenta, Romi-dijo Kakaroto - que es lo que quieres

-hacía mucho tiempo que no nos veíamos-dijo la mujer seductoramente y tocando el pecho de Kakaroto con un dedo-y no se, podríamos recordar lo que hacíamos juntos tú y yo -sonrió y Kakaroto la miró con mala cara y apartó el dedo de ella de su pecho

-no-dijo secamente el saiyan de pelo alborotado y la mujer se extrañó

-te ocurre algo

-no y adiós -y sin mas Kakaroto se fue del lugar dejando a Romi parada y en shock en el lugar, el saiyan caminó por los pasillos asta que se topó con otro saiyan idéntico a él pero con la piel mas oscura -que es lo que ocurre Turles

-el príncipe Vegeta quiere hablar contigo-dijo el saiyan que se parecía a Kakaroto -y dice que es urgente

-de acuerdo ya voy-dijo Kakaroto marchándose para ir hablar con Vegeta, cuando llegó al lugar donde se encontraba Vegeta se arrodilló-me buscabas príncipe Vegeta

-si-dijo Vegeta-guardias marcharos quiero hablar con Kakaroto a solas -los guardias se fueron dejando a los dos solos en la sala

-de que quieres hablar conmigo-dijo Kakaroto de mala gana que Vegeta notó

-que tienes con esa terrícola?-preguntó el príncipe directamente y Kakaroto se sorprendió

-que quieres decir con eso

-di me lo tú, ya que me han dicho que estabas preocupado por la salud de ella, y espero que no te tenga que recordar que ella es tu esclava

-y yo te digo que si la tenemos que dar a la rebelión tendría que ser en perfectas condiciones

-en ningún momento pactamos con ellos que estaría perfectamente, solo que estaría viva

-me estas diciendo que la haga algo para herirla?

-exacto -dijo Vegeta

-no lo voy hacer-dijo Kakaroto y el príncipe se sorprendió por que Kakaroto nunca se había negado a nada de lo que él le ordenase -vale que me ordenes que destruya y mate pero a ella no la voy hacer nada

-no tuviste ningún problema con la otra terrícola -dijo Vegeta enfadado

-la otra terrícola no me interesaba

-que quieres decir con eso … espera, no será …

-lo que tenga con ella es mío y de ella -dijo Kakaroto sin dejar que acabe de hablar Vegeta-si no me vas a decir algo mas me marcho príncipe Vegeta

-sabes lo que le ha pasado a Nappa … no tendrás que ver algo tú de su desaparición

-seguro que está en el infierno

-te puedes retirar Kakaroto

-a si haré majestad -y sin mas pero antes haciendo la reverencia Kakaroto se fue dejando al príncipe enfadado

-con que has matado a Nappa Kakaroto-susurró Vegeta-descubriré el por que, pero si tiene que ver algo esa terrícola yo mismo acabaré con ella … Kakaroto es un rival demasiado fuerte para tenerlo en mi contra

Kakaroto llegó a su habitación y cual fue su sorpresa que en su cama allí tumbada estaba Chichi, él mas verla sonrió y se acercó a ella y se sentó en la cama, y se dio cuenta que en la mesita que tenía al lado de la cama había un papel, el saiyan lo cogió y lo leyó y después dejó el papel en el mismo lugar y volvió a observar a Chichi, Kakaroto sin pensarlo acarició el rostro dormido de ella con suavidad

-eres hermosa-susurró Kakaroto-eres diferente a las demás hembras con las que estado, además que me haces sentir cosas que nunca he sentido, cuando te he visto inconsciente me asusté, pensé que no ibas a despertar y sentí un vacío muy grande dentro de mi, era peor de lo que sentí cuando mi madre murió, y a noche, cuando Nappa quería hacerte suya sentí una rabia que nunca sentí en mi interior, ni siquiera con Launch-suspiró- no pienso permitir que nadie te aparte de mi, asta mataría aunque sea el mismo Rey y el mismo príncipe-Kakaroto se acercó a sus labios y los besó con rapidez para luego tumbarse en la cama con ella abrazándola, pero lo que Kakaroto no sabía que alguien detrás de la puerta le había escuchado, esta persona fue corriendo a la presencia del príncipe

-príncipe Vegeta tengo que decirle algo de Kakaroto

-dime de que se trata-dijo Vegeta enfadado por ser interrumpido-y como sea una perdida de tiempo acabaré contigo ahora mismo, Romi

-he escuchado a Kakaroto decirle algo a alguien, no se de quien se trataba, pero estoy segura que se trata de una mujer

-suéltalo de una vez

-si majestad-dijo Romi-la estaba diciendo que si alguien quisiera hacerla o apartarla de su lado sería capaz de matar, aunque sea usted majestad o el mismo Rey … al escuchar esto decidí decirle

-has hecho bien, mujer-dijo Vegeta-puedes retirarte-Romi se arrodilló y se marchó-con que por ella eres capaz de traicionarme Kakaroto … pues si hace falta soy capaz de matar a mi propio hermano pequeño y a si sabrás toda la verdad de nuestra madre - Vegeta se fue de la sala enfadado para entrenar y desahogarse

En la habitación de Kakaroto Chichi despertó lentamente, a lo primero no sabía donde se encontraba, asta que vio a Kakaroto al lado de ella abrazándola y dormido, ella al ver esto sonrió inconscientemente, Chichi iba a levantarse asta que un dolor la detuvo y es cuando se acordó que ella y Kakaroto estaban entrenando y él la golpeó en el estómago, ella se maldijo por ser mas débil que él, ella solo quería demostrarle que era fuerte y que él se sintiera orgulloso de ella, pero no lo consiguió seguro que el pensaría en estos momentos es lastima por ella por ser tan débil, Chichi tenía ganas de llorar por el dolor que sentía pero también por lo que pensara Kakaroto de ella, se maldijo por esos pensamientos ya que no tendría que importarla nada de lo que él pensara, pero no debería mentirse a ella misma ya que sentía algo muy fuerte por él, y no la gustaría que la separaran de él, si lo hicieran es como si la faltara algo muy grande una parte de ella, no entendía como ni cuando ella se enamoró de él pero desgraciadamente ocurrió y solo deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que él sintiera lo mismo por ella, pero la daba tanto miedo preguntarle por si la respuesta es negativa, Chichi no sabía que hacer al respecto a ese tema, pero también una parte de ella le decía que vale este saiyan te a cautivado y ahora debes alejarte de él para que esa raza que la habían hecho tanto daño desapareciera, la chica suspiró y quitó un brazo de Kakaroto de su cintura, y con mucha dificultad se levantó de la cama para sentarse en ella, iba a levantarse después de respirar hondamente

-no deberías de levantarte-Chichi escuchó la voz de Kakaroto y esta se giró para mirarlo-no estás en condiciones

-si estoy a si es gracias a ti-contestó Chichi y el saiyan sonrió que esto a ella le enfado

-enfadada estas mas bonita-Chichi con ese comentario se sonrojó -tienes una costilla rota, debes de descansar

-pero yo …

-pero tú nada-cortó Kakaroto y la besó rápidamente en los labios-lo siento, no pensé que te haría tanto daño

-ahora pensaras de mi que soy débil-dijo Chichi apenada

-no lo pienso … creo que eres buena … lograste golpearme, y eso tiene su merito, nadie a conseguido golpearme excepto el príncipe Vegeta

-entonces podría derrotarte en una pelea

-no te hagas ilusiones-dijo Kakaroto sonriendo

-entonces tú no puedes derrotar al príncipe Vegeta?

-a veces he logrado derrotarle cuando entrenamos juntos … pero no hablemos de él-Kakaroto acarició con las manos las mejillas de Chichi

-me gusta que me acaricies de esta forma-dijo Chichi con los ojos cerrados para sentir mejor la caricia, el saiyan se acercó a ella y la besó en los labios que ella correspondí al instante poniendo sus manos en el pecho de él-ay-se quejó la chica -admito que es dolor insoportable

-mañana estarás mejor y nos iremos -Chichi miró a Kakaroto sin entender-no quiero que estés en este lugar, es por tu seguridad … y sobre el dolor que sientes tengo algo que hará que te cures con mas rapidez

-y tú seguridad?-se defenderme de todos ellos

-yo no quiero que te … -se cortó a si misma Chichi -por que haces esto … quiero decir por que quieres sacarme de aquí, en otras palabras por que me quieres ayudar

-por que no quiero que te pase nada malo … solo quiero que seas libre para que seas feliz-Chichi abrió los ojos por lo sorprendida que estaba

-has dicho que nos iremos, a donde?

-te llevaré con los tuyos

-Que!

-con la rebelión … si ellos vinieran aquí todos morirían, y si eso pasa se que tú me odiarías y yo no quiero eso

-pero y tu príncipe … él querrá matarte y yo me sentiría culpable

-él ya no es nada mío-susurró Kakaroto

-yo no quiero que hagas algo que no quieres hacer

-yo quiero hacerlo-dijo Kakaroto cogiendo algo de la mesita que tenía al lado de la cama-toma y bébelo-Chichi miró el frasquito que tenía un líquido rojo sangre

-que es?

-esto lo inventó mi hermano-sonrió Kakaroto-el es un gran científico como lo era mi madre, cuando te lo tomes te empezara a tener sueño y después dormirás para que de mientras estés durmiendo te haga efecto el líquido rojo para que te cure, por eso te he dicho que mañana estarás mejor -Chichi cogió el frasco y lo miró -confía en mi, no es nada malo, y además el sabor no es malo -la chica sonrió y destapó el frasco y sin pensarlo se lo bebió y como dijo Kakaroto Chichi se durmió con rapidez, el saiyan al ver que la chica dormía placidamente salió de la habitación para ir donde se encontraban las naves y pudo ver que había una que no era ni muy grande ni muy pequeña donde los dos podrían viajar cómodos, Kakaroto al tenerlo todo preparado y poner los datos en la nave para el viaje se fue a descansar a se cuarto, el día siguiente llegó rápido, la primera en despertar fue Chichi que como había dicho el saiyan de pelo alborotado ya no le dolía nada un poco de molestia, la chica notó como Kakaroto se despertaba, los dos al verse se sonrieron y se vistieron para irse, una vez vestidos Kakaroto la llevó al lugar donde estaba la nave, los dos subieron y el saiyan la puso en marcha y los dos se fueron del planeta hacia donde se encontraba la rebelión, pero lo que no sabía es que el príncipe Vegeta vio como los dos salieron del planeta por la ventana de su cuarto

-con que tú también me traicionas Kakaroto, disfruta de la compañía de esa hembra por que ella va a morir y después tú-dijo Vegeta con una sonrisa retorcida

Continuará ………………………….

**Nota autora: **_espero que os haya gustado este capítulo .... gracias por los comentarios recibidos y espero que me mandéis mas comentarios para saber si os gusta este capítulo, ah también vale críticas pero que sean constructivas para que yo pueda mejorar, perdón por las faltas de ortografía_

Que paséis un buen día tods

MILK GOKU


	7. no es un adiós, es un asta luego

Capitulo 7

Chichi y Kakaroto estaban en la nave espacial, ella miraba por la ventanilla asombrada por la grande que podría ser el espacio y por lo bonito que era, el saiyan la miraba sin pestañear todo lo que hacía ella, aunque no comprendía como una cosa como mirar el espacio la podía hacer tan feliz, Chichi se giró y miró a Kakaroto con una sonrisa y se acercó a él

-es precioso el espacio-dijo Chichi sentándose al lado del saiyan

-yo lo veo normal y corriente-dijo como si nada Kakaroto

-es por que estás acostumbrado a viajar y no lo ves interesante

-puede ser que sea eso

-sabes-dijo Chichi-el líquido que me diste hace su efecto rápidamente

-mi hermano Radix es un genio

-Bulma también lo es … tengo tantas ganas de verla

-la veras dentro de una hora

-seguro que está igual de cómo la recuerdo, pero mas mayor, seguro que es muy bonita

-no lo se-dijo Kakaroto-no es mi tipo de hembra

-te puedo hacer una pregunta-dijo Chichi y el saiyan la miró

-claro

-como te gustan a ti las chicas?-Kakaroto sonrió

-la verdad es que en ese tema soy masoca

-a si, y por que

-me gustan que tengan mucho carácter, eso me atrae mucho de una hembra … pero con las que estado son demasiado sumisa … siempre me han temido y eso no me gusta

-bueno, es que tú has hecho que te teman

-tú me tienes miedo?-dijo Kakaroto interesado en su respuesta

-a lo primero si, además que en la celda que estaba antes de conocerte las personas que hablaban de ti decían que eras despiadado y que te daba igual que fueran hombres o mujeres … pero tratabas peor a las mujeres

-Y ahora me tienes miedo?

-a veces-susurró Chichi -es que no se como vas a reaccionar

-no debes de temerme-dijo Kakaroto-por que a ti nunca te haría nada -Chichi sonrió

-eres diferente a los saiyans que he conocido

-de veras … y en que soy diferente

-no se, contigo puedo hablar y eso lo he echado de menos … en todos estos años no podía hablar con nadie

-entonces tú aprecias el poder hablar con una persona?

-si … me puedes contar como Bulma y Launch salieron del planeta?-dijo Chichi y el saiyan la miró y después suspiró

-todo fue rápido … se ve que la Brief lo tenía todo planeado, contacto a escondidas con la rebelión … no se como lo hizo … y un día ellos llegaron y Bardock las ayudó a salir del planeta … noté que Launch estaba extraña y lo pase por alto, y después nos dimos cuenta que las dos habían escapado … yo me enfadé por dejarlas escapar ya que no me di cuenta del plan que tenían, pero el príncipe Vegeta se enfadó mas que yo -sonrió

-te llevas muy bien con el príncipe Vegeta

-a él lo conocí por casualidad-dijo Kakaroto-yo estaba entrenando y él apareció … yo estaba mal por la muerte de mi madre ya que fue de repente y no quería compañía de nadie … en esos momentos me daba igual que fuera el príncipe o cualquier persona … un día me dijo que si quería ser uno de sus soldados personales y yo acepté y poco a poco cogimos confianza … pero a mi hermano y Bardock siempre me decían que no me acercara a él por que él podría tramar algo, pero a mi me daba igual lo que me dijeran ellos, siempre me sorprendió que me tratara diferente a los demás … es como si me tratase como a un hermano … recuerdo que una vez le dije y el me contestó es que es a sin, yo no lo entendí y tampoco le pregunté

-es extraño-susurró Chichi

-el que

-no se, pero al estar en la celda se aprende muchas cosas sobre los saiyans, ya que tenéis rangos y todo eso, sentí una vez que tú eras hijo de un guerrero de clase baja … en mi planeta natal los príncipes y los súbditos no pueden tener una relación estrecha, entiendes lo que te quiero decir?

-si, pero a veces pienso que él y yo estamos conectados con algo -dijo Kakaroto pensativo

-no crees que debe de haber algo relacionado entre los dos?

-a veces lo he pensado, pero lo he desechado

-si tu hermano y Bardock te advertían es por que ellos deben de saber algo que tú no sabes

-pero que es lo que debe de haber ?-se preguntó a si mismo Kakaroto

-algo que tú no aceptarías … que es lo que menos te gustaría saber del príncipe Vegeta

-no lo se

-y el Rey como te trata? El es el padre del príncipe Vegeta-dijo Chichi

-a él no le agrado por ser hijo de un guerrero de clase baja

-debe se ser algo familiar-susurró Chichi -nunca le has agradado o es cuando descubrió que tu padre era de la rebelión

-una vez me contaron, antes que yo naciera, Bardock era la mano derecha del Rey, pero sobre todo tenía que proteger a la Reina -dijo Kakaroto-pero algo pasó para que Bardock dejara de ser la mano derecha del Rey … aunque nunca he preguntado sobre eso

-es muy extraño-dijo Chichi

-dejemos de hablar de mi … y tú antes de llegar a mi planeta que hacías -dijo Kakaroto y notó tristeza en la chica, pero luego forzó una sonrisa

-en mi planeta yo era la hija del Rey … yo era la princesa del planeta

-la princesa!-sorprendido el saiyan y la chica le sonrió

-pero yo no actuaba como princesa

-y por que?

-por que yo no sirvo para estar en cerrada en un palacio … mi padre sabía artes marciales y le dije que me enseñara, él a lo primero se negó, pero luego accedió, una vez encontré una bola-Chichi se cayó por un momento para pensar se debería decirle pero al ver lo interesado que estaba prosiguió-una bola mágica

-que quieres decir con eso de una bola mágica-dijo incrédulo Kakaroto

-en el planeta Tierra si reúnes siete bolas mágicas aparece un dragón que te podía conceder un deseo

-fantástico!-sorprendido el saiyan de pelo alborotado

-como te dije yo encontré una, pero no sabía para que servía y la guardé … un día vino Bulma a palacio con dos bolas igual a la mía pero con diferentes estrellas, ella hizo sus investigaciones y descubrió que habían siete … ella me dijo que las buscaba para ver si la leyenda era verdad y ver al dragón sagrado, cuando me lo contó yo accedí acompañarla, a si es como conocí a Bulma Brief, buscando las demás bolas mágicas conocí al M. Rochi que él tenía otra, y también conocí a Yamcha que también las quería, había mas personas que las buscaban para pedir deseos como conquistar la Tierra y esas cosas, al final las reunimos y apareció el dragón, después me fui a entrenar con M. Rochi y es cuando conocí a Launch y a Krilin, Krilin y yo entrenemos a las ordenes de M. Rochi para participar en un torneo de artes marciales, después del torneo decidí ir a buscar la bola que yo tenía como recuerdo, al buscarla me encontré que un ejercito llamado la cinta roja las quería, como sus intenciones eran malas, entre todos mis amigos impedimos que las tuviera, después conocí a Ten y Chaos que estos participaron en el siguiente torneo, al acabar el torneo apareció el Rey Picolo y entre todos acabamos con él, pero antes de matarlo lanzó un huevo para que su hijo siguiera con la misión de conquistar el mundo y al poco tiempo conocimos a 18, ella es una chica muy seria pero una buena amiga y muy fuerte, después de unos años antes del siguiente torneo aparecieron los saiyans, y lo demás ya lo sabes

-lo de las bolas de dragón es muy interesante-dijo Kakaroto con una sonrisa

-no creo que ya existan-dijo Chichi-las bolas estarán destruidas por los ataques de los saiyan

-es una pena, me fuera gustado ver al dragón-susurró Kakaroto-oye, y como es ese Picolo-la chica lo miró sin entender-lo digo por que no hay muchas razas que para tener criaturas tengan huevos

-pues es muy diferente a nosotros, la piel es verde, en la cabeza tiene antenas

-entonces es un Nameck … y que hacía un Nameck en el planeta Tierra … su planeta está años luz de la Tierra

-que quieres decir que es un Nameck?

-por que una vez fui al planeta Nameck y son los únicos que ponen huevos, tampoco hay mujeres y se alimentan de agua … esa raza tienen poderes mágicos, ahora entiendo lo de las bolas mágicas

-conoces a muchas razas-dijo Chichi

-no he tenido mas remedio … pero esa raza nosotros no la hemos destruido … deben de estar vivos -en ese momento se encendió un botón que parpadeaba y Kakaroto se levantó y Chichi le siguió -lleguemos -la chica sonrió y vio el cambio serio del saiyan -deberías sentarte, vamos a introducirnos en su nave … se sorprenderán al verme -Kakaroto apretó un botón y su nave empezó a descender a la nave de la rebelión

En la nave de la rebelión sonó un timbre de alarma, todos sin pensarlo al ver que una nave que no conocían se metía en la suya se prepararon por si se trataba de un enemigo, una vez que la nave extraña aterrizó se abrió la puerta, Bulma y los demás estaban preparados con sus armas especiales y otros por el ataque cuerpo a cuerpo, Bardock miraba atentamente la nave asta que vio una figura grande que supuso que era un hombre y detrás una figura mas pequeña que supo que era una mujer, todos de la rebelión estaban preparados asta que vieron con claridad de quien se trataba, todos se sorprendieron por ver a Kakaroto en ese lugar

-me agrada este recibimiento chicos-dijo con sarcasmo Kakaroto y miró a los ojos a Bardock que detrás de él estaba Fasha y su hermano Radix

-Kakaroto que haces aquí-gritó Radix-se dijo que nosotros iríamos al planeta Vegeta

-lo se hermano-Kakaroto dio con lentitud unos pasos y vio como muchos de la rebelión temblaban de miedo y él sonrió-me gusta que me tengáis miedo

-disparen-gritó Bulma, y todos que llevaban armas dispararon, se formo una cortina de humo que no podían ver nada-alto el fuego-la mujer de pelo azulado sonrió en signo de victoria

-no he venido atacaros-dijo una voz detrás de Bulma que ella reconoció como Kakaroto y se giró para verlo cara a cara-he venido para traeros algo

-el que-dijo 18 que estaba al lado de Bulma y el saiyan de pelo alborotado la miró

-con que tú eres 18, a ti no te conocía-la mujer rubia se extrañó

-quien te hablado de mi-dijo 18

-ella-dijo Kakaroto apartándose un poco y dejando que todos vieran a la chica de pelo negro que le acompañaba

-Chichi!-dijo sorprendida Bulma

-Bulma, 18, que alegría que estéis bien-dijo Chichi corriendo abrazar a sus dos amigas

-pero que significa esto-susurró 18 sin creer lo que pasaba, Kakaroto en ese momento empezó a caminar hacia Bardock que este sonreía, las personas que estaban al lado por donde pasaba Kakaroto se alejaban asta que llegó al lugar donde estaba Bardock, su hermano Radix que seguía sorprendido y Fasha que estaba igual

-sabía que cambiarías-dijo Bardock con una sonrisa

-quien te ha dicho que he cambiado-dijo Kakaroto -tus visiones, no me hagas reír Bardock

-por que la has traído Kakaroto-dijo Radix

-sinceramente, ni yo lo se, hermano … otra cosa, si no me quitáis ha esta hembra de mi lado la mataré ahora mismo-dijo Kakaroto refiriéndose a Fasha

-no os preocupéis, me marcho-dijo Fasha alejándose de todos y Chichi la observó con tristeza y Kakaroto sonrió

-cobarde-susurró el hijo menor de Bardock

-por que decidiste venir tú-dijo Radix

-por que tenía ganas de veros-dijo Kakaroto y girándose asta que vio a Launch -sobre todo a ti Launch … te he echado muchísimo de menos -ella al escucharlo tembló de miedo sin poder moverse y Ten sin pensarlo la abrazó para fortalecerla -sois unos malos anfitriones, podríais darme una buena bienvenida

-a ti-gritó Krilin-siguieres una pelea saiyan la tendrás conmigo … y morirás por hacernos tanto daño

-tú me vas a matar enano, no me hagas reír

-voy acabar contigo ahora-gritó Krilin acumulando energía con las manos

-No-gritó Chichi poniéndose delante de Krilin y todos se sorprendieron menos Bardock -no peleéis, Kakaroto está conmigo

-pero Chichi-dijo Yamcha-que te ha lavado el celebro

-Chichi-dijo M. Rochi-él es un asesino y quiere matarnos a todos

-no él no lo va hacer-gritó Chichi -Kakaroto me trajo aquí, y no me ha hecho ningún daño … por favor os lo pido confiar en mi -la chica de pelo negro miró a Kakaroto y le sonrió y se acercó a él -no les vas hacer nada, verdad -Kakaroto solo miró para otro lado-prométemelo

-te prometo que no les voy hacer nada-dijo Kakaroto con mala gana y la chica sonrió -pero si ellos me atacan olvidaré lo que te he prometido

-ellos no te van atacar-dijo Chichi y después miró a Radix y a Bardock que con este último se enfadó-me alegra verte Radix … pero no puedo decir lo mismo por la persona que tienes al lado

-es tu problema, niña-dijo Bardock

-Kakaroto te ha explicado sobre las misiones y todo eso-dijo Radix

-algo-contestó Chichi

-cuando el Rey manda una misión hay que hacerla-dijo Radix

-ya lo se-dijo Chichi sin dejar de mirar a Bardock -tú mataste a mi padre … como pudiste si estabas en contra del Rey

-por que si dejaba alguno con vida sospecharía-dijo Bardock-demasiado que te deje a ti con vida, deberías de agradecerme

-que te agradezca por dejarme viva-gritó Chichi-tú no sabes por lo que he pasado, la humillaciones, y todo gracias a ti, y quieres que te agradezca por estar viva, pues perdona que no te lo agradezca

-estás viva-dijo Bardock

-ya se de quien ha sacado la arrogancia Kakaroto-dijo Chichi enfadada

-por que me metes a mi-dijo Kakaroto

-por que los dos sois iguales-dijo Chichi-os da lo mismo hacer daño a personas ajenas si es a si que vuestras cosas se cumplan

-si tu lo dices-dijo Kakaroto-me marcho-Chichi al escucharlo lo agarró del brazo

-a donde vas?

-pensabas que me iba a quedar con estos insignificantes seres … ni lo sueñes yo no me quedo-dijo Kakaroto-debo de ir donde el príncipe Vegeta

-yo creía que te quedarías conmigo-dijo Chichi con tristeza

-no puedo-dijo Kakaroto-el príncipe no se debe de enterar que he venido aquí para entregarte a ellos

-entonces me voy contigo-dijo Chichi

-estás loca-gritó 18 y Kakaroto la miró de reojo -no puedes irte con él, puede …

-yo confío en él-dijo Chichi cortando a 18

-te advierto que no soy trigo limpio -dijo Kakaroto con una sonrisa

-yo preferiría quedarme en este lugar, pero si no estás aquí yo …

-será mejor que les dejemos solos-dijo Radix, los amigos de Chichi no querían irse y dejarla sola pero al final los dejaron a los dos solos

-si tú no te quedas conmigo aquí yo me voy contigo, me da igual lo que pase -dijo Chichi con tristeza y mirando al suelo, Kakaroto con un dedo subió la cara de ella para que le mirase

-no me hagas esto por favor -dijo Kakaroto-no quiero que te pase nada y menos por culpa mía … aquí estarás mas segura

-si tu dices que es peligroso por que vas-gritó Chichi -o es que te quieres deshacer de mi

-no vallas a comparar entre tú y yo

-y por que no

-yo soy mas fuerte que tú y me puedo defender, cosa que tú eres una chica débil y tengo que estar vigilando que no te pase nada -estas palabras enfadaron a Chichi

-pues si piensas a si, pues vete, yo no quiero estar con alguien que piensa que soy débil … además he estado muchos años defendiéndome sola sin tu ayuda, por que me hayas ayudado dos veces eso no significa que siempre sea a si -Chichi empezó a llorar

-cuando te enfadas me gustas mucho mas-dijo Kakaroto con una sonrisa, y Chichi se sonrojó -no me gusta verte llorar, no lo hagas

-yo, Kakaroto, yo … te … amo-dijo Chichi abrazándolo y poniendo su cabeza en el pecho del saiyan y llorando-no quiero que te alejes de mi, no quiero estar pensando si te ha pasado algo, no soportaría si me dijeran que tú has … -en cambio el saiyan de pelo alborotado al escuchar su declaración se sorprendió pero rápidamente la abrazó

-yo no voy a morir … Chichi … yo también te amo … pero comprende que no quiero que te pase nada malo … cuando hablé ayer con el príncipe Vegeta pude notar algo raro en él, y me da pánico que te haga algo que yo no pueda evitar … te prometo que nos volveremos a ver -Kakaroto besó los labios de Chichi lentamente para saborear y mantener ese momento en su mente, los dos se separaron y el saiyan de pelo alborotado se alejó de Chichi para introducirse en la nave espacial y ponerla en marcha, Chichi vio como la nave salía del lugar y cerró los ojos con lentitud cayéndola las lagrimas

-espero volverte a ver-susurró la chica de cabellos negros

Continuará ………………………….

**Nota autora:** _Aquí otro capítulo que espero que os haya gustado, tengo que decir que no esperaba que la historia cogiera este rumbo, pero al escribir este capítulo me salió a si, solo espero que os guste ... gracias por comentar me anima mucho a seguir con la historia en si, si hay alguna falta de ortografía os pido mil disculpas... espero que me mandéis comentarios para saber si os ha gustado el capítulo, gracias por seguir la historia _

Que paséis un agradable día

**MILK GOKU **


	8. que significa esto

**Nota autora: **_aquí está el siguiente capítulo que espero que os guste ... si hay faltas ortográficas perdonar... mil gracias por los comentarios me alegran mucho ... os dejo con el capítulo _

Capítulo 8

Había pasado dos días de que Kakaroto dejara a Chichi en la rebelión, ellos estaban en un planeta donde todos de la rebelión se reunían, la chica de pelo negro estaba en una habitación de una casa pequeña pero acogedora mirando por la ventana, en ese momento Chichi escuchó como alguien cerraba la puerta de la habitación, la chica se giró y vio a Bulma, 18, y Launch, estas tres en los dos días que estaba con ellas Chichi no habían conversado ya que la chica de pelo negro se encerró en la habitación y no quiso salir para nada

-Chichi tenemos que hablar-dijo Bulma con seriedad

-de que-contestó sin mucho interés la chica de pelo negro

-sobre los saiyans-dijo Bulma

-pero sobre todo de ti-siguió Launch

-desde que hemos llegado aquí no has querido salir de este lugar-dijo 18

-yo estoy perfectamente … solo necesitaba estar sola-dijo Chichi con una pequeña sonrisa pero inmediatamente la sustituyó a ponerse seria-decirme que plan tenéis para acabar con los saiyans

-yo quería decirte que yo como Launch no sabíamos donde estabas-dijo Bulma-asta llegamos a pensar que tú estabas …

-muerta-dujo Chichi cortando la chica de pelo azul con el nombre de Bulma-como podéis ver estoy viva … pero olvidarse de lo que pasó en el pasado, la cuestión es que estamos vivos

-eso es verdad-dijo Launch

-he inventado algo para tener el mismo poder y resistencia que los saiyans, solo necesito probarlo -dijo Bulma

-que es?-preguntó Chichi y Bulma sonrió

-se trata de una píldora -explicaba Bulma-te la tomas, y en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo podrías vencer a un saiya de clase alta y asta mas poderosos … gracias a Bardock y los saiyans que están en nuestro lado he podido hacerlo

-yo me presto ha ser tu conejilla de indias -dijo Chichi

-Que!-dijo Bulma-estás loca … aún no lo he probado y no se si funcionará

-correré el riesgo-dijo Chichi girándose para mirar por la ventana

-rotundamente no-dijo Bulma

-necesito vengarme de esos asesinos, y cuando digo esto digo de que quiero vengarme de todos -dijo Chichi con enfado

-pero Chichi algunos están de nuestro lado-dijo Launch y 18 solo observaba la actitud de Chichi

-tú misma lo has dicho-dijo Chichi-están de vuestro lado no del mío … no entiendo como habéis consentido que ellos se unan con vosotras

-por que ellos no están de acuerdo de lo que hace el Rey -dijo Launch-cosa que Kakaroto, él si es nuestro enemigo y no se como confías en él

-yo no te he dicho en ningún momento que yo confíe en él-dijo Chichi volviendo a mirar a sus amigas de la infancia con seriedad

-entonces explica que relación tienes con él-dijo 18 uniéndose a la conversación

-relación-dijo Chichi levantando una ceja-de eso se trata, que Kakaroto confía en mi

-sigo sin entender-dijo Launch-él no es una persona confiable

-no se lo que te pasó con él-dijo Chichi-pero no te preocupes no quiero que me lo cuentes, pero si os voy ha decir que lo que tenía planeado está saliendo como yo quería

-explícanos que estás tramando-dijo 18 con seriedad y Chichi sonrió con malicia

-es sencillo -dijo Chichi -lo que quería es que Kakaroto se enamorase de mi, y lo he conseguido, ahora él se encargará de todo asta del príncipe y del mismo Rey ya que ellos son mas fuertes … y con eso que has inventado Bulma yo podré acabar con la vida de Kakaroto junto con los demás

-Kakaroto es muy poderoso-dijo Bulma

-a mi no me hará nada -dijo Chichi con confianza

-estás muy confiada-dijo 18

-Chichi-dijo Launch-tú no estás enamorada de Kakaroto, verdad?

-no-dijo Chichi sin pensarlo-solo hago un papel para que él lo crea

-si él se entera acabará contigo-dijo Bulma

-creéis que eso me importa-dijo Chichi -los saiyans me han quitado todo lo que quería y creía … ahora es como si yo estuviera muerta en vida

-no digas eso Chichi-dijo Bulma con tristeza al escuchar hablar a su amiga

-si conseguimos acabar con todos los saiyan tendremos una vida pacifica y con libertad -dijo Launch

Cuando acabe esto yo no existiré-dijo Chichi y miró a Bulma-me darás la pastilla para probarla?

-estoy segura que no te voy a convencer de lo contrario-dijo Bulma con un suspiro

-no me convencerás -dijo con seguridad Chichi

-de acuerdo-dijo Bulma-sígueme-las dos chicas se despidieron de 18 y Launch, Bulma llevó a Chichi a otro lugar alejado de la casa donde estaban, era mas grande ese lugar y parecía que era mas lujoso, una vez que entraron adentro Chichi vio que era un laboratorio que había todo tipo de artefactos, Bulma se paró en una de las mesas y abrió un cajón, cogió un frasco que dentro de el había una pastilla y después miró a Chichi -en estos años he inventado muchas cosas para matar a los saiyans

-pero ninguna a resultado-fue la escueta respuesta de Chichi

-aún saiyan no se les mata a si por que si -dijo Bulma-toma-le dio el frasco a Chichi-tómatela -la chica de pelo negro miró el frasco que tenía en su mano durante unos segundos y después lo abrió para ponerse la pastilla en su otra mano-aquí tienes un poco de agua -sin pensarlo Chichi se metió la pastilla en la boca y después bebió agua tragando la pastilla, la chica de pelo negro en ese momento notó algo extraño dentro de su cuerpo, asta que sintió un mareo que hizo inmediatamente que Chichi se desmayase, Bulma al ver que Chichi se cayó al suelo inconsciente y se asustó y sin pensarlo llamó a una persona que se encontraba en el laboratorio, este la cogió y la llevó a otra habitación tumbándola en un sofá, Bulma le dijo al hombre que la ayudó que se podía ir y sin mas el hombre se fue al laboratorio, al cabo de media hora Chichi empezó a despertarse -te encuentras bien Chichi … te dije que no lo había probado pero tú siempre haces lo que quieres y mira que te ha pasado-Chichi se sentó en el sofá y miró a Bulma

-Bulma, no te preocupes estoy bien -dijo Chichi con una sonrisa

-creo que no ha funcionado tendré

-si que ha funcionado Bulma-dijo Chichi con una sonrisa sin dejar que acabe su amiga

-de veras-dijo Bulma incrédula-y como te sientes?

-bien-dijo Chichi levantándose -siento que tengo un gran poder dentro de mi

-de veras -dijo Bulma con una sonrisa de felicidad -y que vas hacer ahora

-marcharme de este lugar

-Que!-dijo Bulma -pero donde

-donde debo de estar … ahora es cuando empieza mi verdadera venganza, mi venganza -dijo Chichi con seguridad y empezó andar para salir del lugar

-espera-dijo Bulma-no puedes irte

-no me vas a convencer de lo contrario … me voy despídeme de todos -y Chichi salió de lugar dejando a Bulma en shock sin saber que hacer o decir

-que es lo que te a pasado Chichi-susurró Bulma-antes no eras a si … que es lo que te han hecho para que hayas cambiada tan drásticamente

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

En el planeta Vegeta Kakaroto se encontraba desde hace dos días en la casa donde vivía cuando era pequeño, no salió para nada del lugar, solo miraba y pensaba lo que le había hecho cambiar en ese tiempo, pero si sabía que tenía que ir a palacio para explicar al príncipe el por que su esclava ya no estaba con él y sobre todo por que la rebelión ya no vendría, Kakaroto miró el scúter que lo tenía encima de una mesa y sin pensarlo se lo puso y es cuando vio que tenía un mensaje del príncipe diciendo que el Rey había llegado en ese mismo día y que se tenía que presentar ante él, el saiyan de pelo alborotado suspiró y sin pensarlo salió de la casa para dirigirse al palacio, cuando llegó se notó que el Rey había llegado ya que había mas guardias tanto a fuera de palacio como dentro de este, Kakaroto llegó a una puerta que era la mas grande de palacio, tres soldados que se encontraban custodiando la puerta miraron a Kakaroto y después sin decir nada abrieron la puerta para que el saiyan de pelo alborotado entrara al interior, cuando entró pudo ver que había unos diez guardias, y mas adelante se encontraba el mismo Rey con su hijo el príncipe, estos dos miraron a Kakaroto, el saiyan de pelo alborotado les hizo a los dos la reverencia

-puedes levantarte Kakaroto-dijo el Rey con autoridad y seriedad, Kakaroto obedeció y miró al Rey pensando que el Rey y el príncipe eran idénticos físicamente menos la perilla que tenía el Rey

-he recibido el mensaje que había llegado, majestad-dijo Kakaroto

-me alegra que tengas tanta lealtad hacia mi -dijo el Rey con una sonrisa que fue percatada por Kakaroto que a él no le dio buena espina -cuando he regresado algunos soldados me han comentado que tenías una esclava … pero no una cualquiera sino una amiga de unos de los miembros de la rebelión -el Rey hizo una pausa y luego prosiguió- el príncipe me dijo el nombre de la esclava, entonces decidí investigar un poco sobre ella, lo que he descubierto es que el traidor de Bardock cuando fue al planeta Tierra la cogió y la puso como esclava, yo no entendí el por que, ya que él nunca cogía nada de los planetas que conquistaba-Kakaroto no dejaba de mirarle-y ahora entiendo el por que … no me preguntas el por que Kakaroto?

-majestad sinceramente no me interesa-respondió Kakaroto

-pues te lo voy ha decir … ella es la princesa del planeta Tierra-dijo el Rey y a Kakaroto no le sorprendió por que ya lo sabía cosa que notó como el príncipe Vegeta si se sorprendió-entonces he pensado una cosa …. Pero antes quiero saber donde se encuentra

-ella se me escapó-respondió Kakaroto-estuve distraido

-te distrajiste -dijo el Rey-típico del hijo de Bardock … y no sabrás donde se encuentra?

-no

-no te preocupes la encontraremos … he mandado a unos soldados que la encuentren y me la traigan a mi presencia-el Rey miraba a Kakaroto sin pestañear

-me gustaría preguntarle para que la quiere si puede ser majestad-dijo Kakaroto

-como he dicho es la princesa de ese planeta-dijo el Rey-y por eso mismo y tú al no tener ninguna autoridad con ella por el simple hecho que se te escapó, la quiero para el príncipe Vegeta -Kakaroto abrió los ojos por la sorpresa y después miró al príncipe que este sonreía con malicia -ella será perfecta para él … podría darle otra princesa de otra raza, pero como sabes no son parecidas a nosotros y ella al ser una terrícola se parece mucho, y será perfecta para darle un descendiente a mi único hijo -al escuchar esto Kakaroto cerró sus puños con fuerza

-es una pena que se te escapara Kakaroto -dijo el príncipe Vegeta-pero no te preocupes la trataré muy bien, ya que me tiene que dar mi descendencia

-majestad-dijo Kakaroto-puedo retirarme

-claro que si-dijo el Rey, Kakaroto sin pensarlo se fue del lugar

-padre-dijo Vegeta-a esa hembra la voy a hacer sentir lo que nunca ha sentido

-solo espero que sepas lo que haces-dijo el Rey-pero me alegra que te hayas dado cuenta que Kakaroto no es de confianza, es igual que Bardock y Reiko … aunque ella tuvo lo que se merecía-susurró el Rey pensando que no lo escucharía su hijo

-que quieres decir con eso-dijo Vegeta

-muy pronto sabrás lo que quiero decir-dijo el Rey-pero el que traiciona el Rey su destino es la muerte

-yo ya se la historia de mi madre y Bardock

-por desgracia -finalizó el Rey dejando a su hijo solo

-se que hay algo mas en esa historia y mi padre me lo oculta, y la voy a descubrir, odio que me oculten las cosas -dijo el príncipe Vegeta marchándose

Kakaroto voló con rapidez enfadado por lo que le había dicho el Rey pero lo peor de todo es que el príncipe Vegeta que consideraba su amigo no dijera nada y solo esbozó una sonrisa, la rabia le estaba apoderando de tan solo pensar que Chichi estuviera con otro, llegó a la casa donde vivió cuando era niño, y pensó el por que iba a ese lugar otra vez, el saiyan se adentró a la casa y pensó que con once años dejó de vivir en ella para irse a vivir en el palacio con Vegeta, al pensar en el príncipe pensó detenidamente el por que el mismo príncipe le dijo de vivir en el palacio, la verdad nunca pensaba en eso, el por que el príncipe era diferente con él ya que era hijo de dos guerreros de clase baja, antes no pensaba en eso pero hora no sabía el por que le atormentaba ese tema, sin pensarlo fue a una de las habitaciones la que era mas grandes en la que dormían sus padres, primera la observó y después se acercó a la cama matrimonial para luego sentarse, miró la mesita que había al lado de la cama detenidamente y lentamente bajó su vista al suelo después giró su cabeza al frente sin apartarla del suelo y es cuando vio algo debajo del armario, sin pensarlo Kakaroto se levantó y cogió lo de debajo del armario, al tenerlo en sus manos pudo concretar que se trataba de una caja, el saiyan volvió a sentarse en la cama y abrió la caja, al ver su interior pudo ver que se trataba de papeles viejos por los años, cogió uno de los papeles dejando la caja a su lado y miró lo que ponía, se sorprendió por que estaba escrito en saiyan, toáoslos saiyans sabían hablar y escribir en ese idioma pero no solían hablarlo por el simple motivo que siempre estaban en misiones en otros planetas, pero el único que solía hablar en saiyan es el príncipe y el Rey y entre ellos, Kakaroto al empezar a leer pudo notar que esa carta estaba dirigida al Rey pero la letra le recordaba a alguien, el saiyan se puso a pensar y recordó que esa letra era de su madre, eso al saiyan de pelo alborotado no lo entendió, pero siguió leyendo el papel asta que lo acabó de leer, Kakaroto no entendía nada

-que significa esto-dijo Kakaroto-por que mi madre escribió esto al Rey, pero sobre todo por que le dice que la deje, y por que dice que ni él ni nadie va impedir que esté con mi padre, y que quiere decir que la amenaza … no entiendo nada-Kakaroto cogió otro papel que este estaba escrito en la lengua universal y lo empezó a leer, cuando acabó tampoco entendía -por que dice mi madre que se lleva bien con Radix y que ya lo ve como su propio hijo, y que quiere decir que hecha de menos a Vegeta -el saiyan siguió mirando y leyendo mas hojas mal trechas por los años asta que las guarden la caja y la puso debajo del armario -que tiene que ver mi madre con Vegeta y el Rey, y que ha querido decir que Radix no es su hijo … necesito respuestas … en este momento el único que me las puede dar es Vegeta, y las necesito ahora-Kakaroto cogió su es scúter y le envió un mensaje al príncipe Vegeta para hablar a solas los dos, después de enviarle el mensaje Kakaroto se fue volando al lugar a cordado para hablar con el príncipe

Continuará …………………….

**NOTA AUTORA: **_espero que os haya gustado se que no es muy largo .... que pasará cuando Vegeta y Kakaroto hablen? que le dirá Vegeta sobre la madre de Kakaroto ... que pasará cuando Chichi llegué al planeta Vegeta? en el siguiente capítulo se sabrá algo mas .... me alegra que os guste está historia, la verdad es que me cuesta mucho hacerla ... por fa comenten para saber si os ha gustado este capítulo y si queréis darme una sugerencia lo podéis hacer y también como continuarla por que seguro que tendréis buenas ideas para que la historia sea mejor _

Que paséis todos un gran día 

**MILK GOKU **


	9. no puede ser verdad

pensar: " yo hablo"

Capitulo 9

En un lugar lleno de vegetación en el planeta Vegeta Kakaroto esperaba con impaciencia que llegara el príncipe Vegeta, al cabo de una media hora este llegó y se puso enfrente de Kakaroto, el saiyan de pelo alborotado no dejó de mirar a Vegeta y pensando cuales serían las palabras utilizadas para empezar a preguntar, en cambio el príncipe Vegeta se estaba poniendo nervioso por el silencio que había entre los dos

-que es lo que me quieres preguntar Kakaroto-dijo Vegeta arto de esperar que empezara hablar el otro saiyan

-he estado en mi casa cuando vivía cuando era niño

-y que quieres decirme con eso

-he encontrado algo de mi madre-dijo Kakaroto y vio la sorpresa de Vegeta-unas cartas y las he leído

-y que dice que te quería mucho-dijo Vegeta enfadado y con sarcasmo

-no entiendo por que dices eso-dijo Kakaroto confundido-pero en una de ellas mi madre la escribió en lenguaje saiyan y decía cosas de tu padre-Vegeta observaba a Kakaroto

-"ahora sabré gracias a esas cartas lo que la pasó … será mejor que siga escuchando lo que me diga Kakaroto"-pensó Vegeta

-no me vas ha decir nada-dijo Kakaroto esperando una respuesta

-espero a que continúes -dijo Vegeta

-en ella decía que tu padre la tenía amenazada y que la iba a matar

-Que-fue lo que dijo Vegeta

-tú sabes algo de eso?-preguntó Kakaroto con algo de esperanza

-no sabía nada-dijo Vegeta

-también había otras … que hablaba de mi hermano Radix-dijo Kakaroto-hablaba de él como si no fuera su hijo y en otras decía que te echaba de menos a ti -el saiyan de pelo alborotado vio como la expresión de Vegeta cambió a una de sorpresa -Vegeta si tú sabes algo necesito saberlo … se que mi madre murió por una enfermedad pero nunca supe cual era

-a mi me dijeron lo mismo-dijo Vegeta-pero seguro que no murió de ninguna enfermedad sino que la atacaron y después murió … eso lo debe de saber tu padre

-él nunca habla de ella-susurró Kakaroto -pero quiero saber que tienes que ver tu con ella y también lo de mi hermano Radix-Vegeta lo observó durante unos segundos

-Radix no es hijo de Reiko-dijo sin mas Vegeta y vio la expresión de Kakaroto que no entendía-Radix es hijo de Fasha y Bardock

-eso no puede ser-dijo incrédulo el saiyan mas joven -tienes pruebas de eso

-no-dijo Vegeta -pero te digo que Bardock y Fasha eran del mismo escuadrón y ellos … ya sabes … y a si es como tuvieron a Radix, ellos al ser del mismo escuadrón estaba prohibido tener relaciones, por eso lo ocultaron, pero tu padre al ser la mano derecha de mi padre sabía la verdad

-pero por que me lo ocultaron-dijo Kakaroto

-por que nadie debía saberlo

-Radix, lo sabe

-si-dijo Vegeta

-no puedo creerlo -dijo Kakaroto-y tú que tienes que ver y el Rey con mi madre

-te lo voy a contar asta donde se yo … pero solo una vez-dijo Vegeta con seriedad-como he dicho tu padre Bardock era la mano derecha de mi padre, luego mi padre le propuso que protegiera a mi madre, la Reina-Vegeta paró un momento y después prosiguió-mi madre y tu padre empezaron a llevarse muy bien, eso a mi padre no le hacía nada de gracia asta que un día -volvió a parar para suspirar y Kakaroto notó en el príncipe algo de tristeza y bajando la cabeza para mirar el suelo -mi padre les pilló junto a los dos-volviendo a mirar a Kakaroto

-y que quiere decir eso, tenía que protegerla

-no puedo creer que seas tan ingenuo, se nota que aún eres un niño-dijo Vegeta-los dos estaban en la cama-Kakaroto abrió los ojos por la sorpresa-mi padre se enfureció y si conoces las leyes de los saiyans sabes cual es el destino de la mujer que traiciona a su compañero

-la muerte, no sabía eso de tu madre, ahora entiendo por que tu padre me odia-dijo Kakaroto-pero eso que tiene que ver con mi madre

-no he acabado de contarte -dijo Vegeta-yo tenía meses de vida … después de pillarlos mi padre quiso matar a mi madre, pero Bardock fue mas rápido y la sacó del lugar … eso quiere decir que mi madre no murió en ese momento … mi madre la Reina-recalcando la palabra Reina-estuvo desaparecida junto con tu padre … al año y medio mi padre encontró a tu padre y él le dijo a mi padre que la Reina desapareció y que el no sabía nada de ella, mi padre le creyó y Bardock volvió a ser la mano derecha de mi padre … un día cuando yo tenía tres años tu padre me pidió que le acompañara y yo como mi padre accedimos … cuando llegué a ese lugar tu padre me presentó a su compañera … tu madre y es cuando te vi a ti por primera vez … ella me dijo que convenció a Bardock para que le trajera a ese lugar por que quería saber como era físicamente y fuerte su primer hijo -Kakaroto estaba sorprendido y negando con la cabeza con brusquedad

-no, estás mintiendo … no puede ser que tú y yo seamos -dijo Kakaroto dando pasos hacia atrás

-hermanos … si Kakaroto tú y yo somos hermanos-dijo con una media sonrisa Vegeta-durante los años iba a visitarla, en ese tiempo a ti como a Radix no os vi

-eres un mentiroso-gritó Kakaroto-tú y yo no somos hermanos, mi madre y mi padre me lo fueran dicho … como puedes ser tan retorcido y decir eso … y si es a si por que no me lo dijiste

-tú te llevaste todo de mi madre, todo es culpa de tu familia-dijo enfadado Vegeta-por eso te odio a ti y a tu familia, vosotros me hicisteis daño al quitarme a mi madre por eso yo os lo voy hacer de la misma forma … a tu padre y a Radix nunca le agradaron que yo estuviera contigo … y ahora te toca a ti … y después os mataré-Kakaroto no escuchó esto por que estaba digiriendo la noticia de que el príncipe era su hermano

-no te creo-dijo Kakaroto saliendo del lugar volando, Vegeta solo miró al cielo por donde se había ido Kakaroto

Kakaroto volaba lo mas rápido que pudo necesitaba que alguien de su familia le dijera que todo eso que le había dicho Vegeta era mentira y sin pensarlo aterrizó donde estaban las naves puso las coordenadas y se puso su scúter y sin mas salió del planeta Vegeta

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

A la hora de la salida de Kakaroto del planeta Vegeta Chichi aterrizó su nave espacial y salió de ella, sin pensarlo se dirigió a palacio cuando estuvo en las puertas con un suspiro empezó a caminar, en la puerta habían dos guardias que al ver a la chica sonrieron y tocaron sus scuters, Chichi les miró despectivamente cuando pasó por el lado de ellos, cuando entró a palacio se paró pensando el por que no la habían dicho nada y siguió caminando tranquilamente, ella estaba segura de si misma por que ahora ella era mas fuerte y se podía deshacer de cualquier saiyan que la quisiera hacer algo, Chichi llegó a la habitación que compartía con Kakaroto con la esperanza de encontrarse con él, pero en ese lugar no había ni rastro del saiyan de pelo alborotado, Chichi iba a marcharse de la habitación pero cual fue su sorpresa que tres hombres corpulentos la noquearon dejándola inconsciente

Chichi abrió los ojos lentamente, ella estaba en una cama amplia e inmediatamente se sentó y miró por todo el lugar, estaba todo oscuro y eso no le daba buena espina, la chica iba a levantarse pero una voz de hombre hizo que no se levantara

-yo de ti no me levantaría … por que vas ha pasar mucho tiempo en este lugar

-quien eres-gritó Chichi

-tienes carácter … como le gustan las hembras a Kakaroto … perdona pero no me he presentado … soy el príncipe Vegeta -Chichi al escuchar el nombre del hombre abrió los ojos por la sorpresa

-que quieres de mi

-te voy a contar una cosa antes de nada-dijo Vegeta-Kakaroto y yo siempre hemos compartido todo y tú no vas a ser la excepción … ahora me perteneces a mi, no te preocupes no te mataré, por el simple hecho que eres la princesa de tu raza

-quien te ha dicho eso-dijo Chichi

-Kakaroto -dijo Vegeta con una sonrisa retorcida

-él te lo ha dicho-dijo Chichi con la voz de decepción

-si-dijo Vegeta-como te estaba diciendo ahora tú me perteneces asta que me des a mi descendencia

-Que1-dijo Chichi levantándose de la cama para salir del lugar pero una mano la agarró del brazo con fuerza-suéltame

-como quieras-dijo Vegeta tirándola a la cama con fuerza -será mejor que no armes ningún escándalo

-no te tengo miedo-dijo Chichi- y se defenderme

-a si-dijo Vegeta con tranquilidad-pues inténtalo-Chichi iba a salir otra vez del lugar pero otra vez fue detenida por Vegeta la chica sin pensarlo le pegó un puñetazo al príncipe que este retrocedió unos pasos y esto le enfureció pegando un guantazo a Chichi en la cara que esta cayó al suelo, la chica ni corta ni perezosa se levantó en seguida e iba a tacar otra vez a Vegeta pero este la cogió de las manos estampándola en la pared, Chichi se removía para liberarse pero ese saiyan que tenía ahí delante de ella con en esa sonrisa tan cínica era demasiado fuerte para ella, pero la chica no se iba a dar por vencida de que ese ser que tenía delante la tocara y menos le daría una descendencia -será mejor que te quedes quieta, Kakaroto me dijo que no eras a si si no que te dejabas hacer de todo-estas palabras hicieron que Chichi dejara de defenderse y pensando como Kakaroto la había podido hacer esto después de decirla que la amaba, la chica por un momento bajó la cabeza y sus ojos empezaron a crear lágrimas, Chichi movió la cabeza en negación con brusquedad para no llorar y lo consiguió y después subió la cabeza para mirar a Vegeta, ella observó los ojos del príncipe que se veía que había mucho odio y eso la asustó y pensó que ya estaba perdida otra vez y que ella sola se había metido en esto y que debería haber hecho caso a Bulma-a si me gusta que seas una hembra dócil -Chichi sabía que no podía hacer nada en contra de ese saiyan que tenía al lado y se rindió ya que le habían herido profundamente las palabras dichas del príncipe, Vegeta soltó a Chichi y se separó de ella para encender la luz y después se volvió acercar a ella a una distancia y la miró de arriba abajo- ahora quiero que te desnudes-sonrió Vegeta pero al ver que la chica no la hacía la golpeo en la cara-hazlo-gritó, Chichi temblaba y sus ojos se humedecían por la humillación que estaba teniendo, la chica de pelo negro con lentitud puso sus manos en la camisa que llevaba puesta desabrochándose los botones, a ella se le caían las lágrimas sin poder remediarlo, en cambio el príncipe Vegeta sonreía con malicia y cogió una silla para sentarse en frente de ella para verla mejor, Chichi se desbotonó la camisa y se la quitó con lentitud tirándola al suelo por el efecto de la gravedad, después bajó sus manos a los pantalones y se los desabrochó, se los bajó con lentitud asta que se los quitó, en ningún momento miró a Vegeta a la cara, después de quitarse la ropa se quedó quieta, Vegeta al ver que no seguía se levantó de la silla-aún no estás desnuda, cuando digo que te desnudes eso quiere decir que te quites todo, y espero no volver a repetirte ninguna orden que te de-Chichi sin decir nada cerró los ojos con fuerza y puso sus manos en el sujetador para quitárselo, con lentitud se lo quitó dejando al descubierto los pechos, después con lentitud se quitó su última prenda íntima, la chica al estar desnuda con un acto inconsciente se tapo los senos con un brazo y su parte íntima con la otra mano, Vegeta se acercó a la chica con una sonrisa-desnuda estas mucho mejor, Kakaroto estaba en lo cierto-dijo esto por que sabía en su expresión que estas palabras a la chica la dolían, Chichi no dejaba de llorar en silencio, le dolía tanto esas palabras pronunciadas por el príncipe y por que Kakaroto la había hecho esto tanto la despreciaba y la odiaba, vale que ella odiaba a los saiyan pero a él no le odiaba le quería a Kakaroto lo amaba por que se tuvo que enamorar de él, ella sabía que les mintió a sus amigas para que no la dijeran nada y por que su orgullo también se lo impedía decirlo a otras personas, pero ahora estaba convencida ese amor que sentía por Kakaroto se había ido y si llegase a verlo se lo haría saber por esto que la estaba pasando ahora por hacerla pasar lo que está pasando-ahora nos vamos a divertir, sobre todo yo, ahora bésame-Chichi miró a Vegeta -será mejor que lo hagas si no sabrás lo que es el no obedecer al príncipe de los saiyans -Chichi sin pensarlo se acercó a los labios de Vegeta y los dos se besaron, Vegeta la besaba con agresividad rodeando sus brazos por la cintura de la chica para llevarla a la cama, una vez que lo hizo la tumbo, ella aún seguía tapándose los pechos y a Vegeta esto no le gustó, cogió las pequeñas manos de la chica y las puso una cada lado de la cabeza de ella, el príncipe miró los pechos de la chica-no están nada mal-Chichi giró su cabeza a otro lado y Vegeta que esta sujetando las manos de Chichi y empezó a saborear los pechos de la chica con agresividad haciendo que Chichi se retorciera de dolor y pasó lo mismo cuando el príncipe saboreaba la parte íntima de Chichi, la chica de pelo negro en cambio quería llorar con ganas por el dolor que esta sintiendo y es cuando Chichi vio que Vegeta se desnudaba completamente y el príncipe besó los labios de la chica que ella correspondió sin ganas, Vegeta abrió la piernas de Chichi para introducirse en el interior de ella, al introducirse Chichi no aguantó y gritó de dolor que le estaba causando, Vegeta cada vez iba mas rápido asta que culmino el acto y se salió del interior de Chichi, este se levantó y se vistió saliendo de la habitación cerrándola con llave, Chichi al estar sola empezó a llorar con fuerza

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

ºKakaroto llegó aún planeta donde había quedado con su padre, hermano y Fasha que esta última estaba sorprendida por que también quería verla ya que en el mensaje decía que quería hablar con los tres, cuando salió de la nave pudo ver que su padre, Radix y Fasha ya estaban en el lugar esperándolo, Kakaroto se acercó a ellos con seriedad

-para que nos querías ver a los tres Kakaroto?-preguntó Radix

-quiero saber la verda-dijo Kakaroto-Vegeta me ha dicho una ahora quiero saber la vuestra-en ese momento Kakaroto se puso la mano en el pecho y teniendo un mareo y los tres que estaban con él se asustaron por que el saiyan mas joven se puso pálido

-que te ocurre Kakaroto-dijo Fasha preocupada y puso su mano en el brazo del saiyan mas joven

-no me toques-dijo Kakaroto, y la mujer miró hacia otro lado con tristeza

-no la trates a si Kakaroto, ella solo se ha preocupado por ti-dijo Radix

-lo dices por que ella es tu madre-gritó Kakaroto y los tres que estaban con él se sorprendieron

-como sabes eso-dijo Bardock

-creías que nunca me iba a enterar-dijo Kakaroto enfadado-por lo que veo es verdad entonces también es verdad que mi madre es …

-si Kakaroto-dijo Bardock-tu madre era la Reina de los saiyans

Continuará ……………………….

**Nota autora: **_aquí esta este capítulo que espero que os haya gustado como a mi hacerlo ... perdón por las faltas de ortografía y gracias por los comentarios y espero recibir mas para saber si os ha gustado este capítulo _

Que paséis un gran día 

**MILK GOKU forever **


	10. cuidarla por mi

Capitulo 10

Kakaroto miró con rabia a su padre después que le confirmara que su madre era la Reina de los saiyan y miró a Radix

-tú también lo sabías ?-dijo Kakaroto a Radix que este miró al suelo -contéstame

-si-dijo Radix

-por que nunca me lo dijiste … creíais que no me iba ha enterar

-quien te lo dijo-dijo Bardock

-yo leí unas cartas que tenía en la casa-dijo Kakaroto -pero luego hablé con Vegeta que él me confirmo

-ahora entiendes por que siempre te dije que no te acercaras a él-dijo Bardock de la misma actitud que su hijo menor

-el príncipe Vegeta solo quería acercarse a ti solo para hacerte daño … y te puedo asegurar que te lo va hacer-dijo Radix

-solo pensáis en eso … en vuestra maldita lucha contra el Rey-dijo Kakaroto

-no-dijo Bardock

-es que no lo entiendes-gritó Fasha-él solo te quería para encontrarte un punto débil y ya te lo ha encontrado

-a si y según tú cual es mi punto débil-dijo Kakaroto

-la hembra que trajiste -dijo Fasha

-a ella no la pueden hacer nada, está con vosotros-dijo Kakaroto sintiendo un mareo y tocándose el corazón

-con nosotros no está-dijo Radix

-Que!-dijo sorprendido el hijo menor de Bardock-como que no está con vosotros

-se fue a los dos días al planeta Vegeta-continuó Radix-Bulma intento convencerla de lo contrario pero fue inútil … pero antes se tomó algo que inventó Bulma … algo que hacía a los terrícolas mas fuertes

-Kakaroto te encuentras bien-dijo Fasha con preocupación

-si-suspiró hondamente Kakaroto--no debisteis dejarla ir -hablaba con la respiración agitada y Bardock supo lo que le pasaba y Radix se preocupó y se acercó a su hermano menor

-de veras que te encuentras bien-dijo Radix

-algo le está pasando a esa hembra, verdad, Kakaroto-dijo Bardock-debes de ir ayudarla o si no el príncipe Vegeta la hará daño, mas de lo que la está haciendo

-ella está sufriendo-susurró Kakaroto -pero no se por que lo siento como si me pasara a mi

-eso es normal-dijo Bardock-tú estás unido a ella y ella a ti … lo que te pase a ti ella lo sentirá como si le pasara a ella misma, y lo que le pase a ella lo sentirás como si te pasara a ti, vosotros dos estáis conectados al ser uno y os habéis elegido como compañeros … yo sentí lo mismo con tu madre, con Reiko

-me estás diciendo que a ella la mataron-dijo incrédulo Kakaroto y Bardock se calló -ella no murió estando enferma

-no-dijo Bardock

-entonces como-dijo Kakaroto recuperándose

-el Rey la encontró … supongo que el príncipe Vegeta te explicó-dijo Bardock y su hijo menor asintió con la cabeza-como te he dicho el Rey la encontró y el destino por traicionar a su pareja es la muerte … ella fue a visitar a al príncipe Vegeta y es cuando la encontró, él la atacó pero no murió en ese momento, ella escapó con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban y pudo alejarse del lugar, luego Radix la encontró y la llevó a la casa … Radix me envió un mensaje diciéndome que ella estaba mal ya que yo estaba en una misión y fui lo mas rápido que pude, pudimos con la ayuda de Fasha curarla la herida que tenía físicamente y pensamos que viviría pero no fue a si, y a los cuatro meses murió … a ti no te dijimos la verdad solo por que eras un niño y no lo entenderías por eso te dije que se enfermó … Kakaroto solo te pido que entiendas

-yo entiendo perfectamente, padre-dijo Kakaroto mirando a su padre con una sonrisa retorcida y este se sorprendió por que hacia mucho tiempo que no le decía de esa forma-ahora me toca a mi-los tres saiyan que estaban con él se miraron entre si sin comprender-voy a matar al Rey

-estás seguro de lo que dices-dijo Fasha y Kakaroto la miró

-tengo motivos suficiente para matarlo-dijo Kakaroto-lo mataré por matar a mi madre-y sin mas se fue a su nave para marcharse del lugar

-deberíamos a visar a los demás-dijo Radix

-yo lo haré-dijo Fasha sacando un aparato para contactar con la rebelión

-se que esta va a ser la última batalla de mi hijo-dijo Bardock-por eso voy a ir al planeta Vegeta para ayudarle

-yo también haré lo mismo -dijo Radix

-contad conmigo-dijo Fasha -y os puedo asegurar que los demás miembros de la rebelión también irán

-esta va a ser una batalla decisiva-los tres saiyan empezaron a caminar para dirigirse a sus respectivas naves para ir al planeta Vegeta

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

En el planeta que se encontraban la rebelión recibieron el mensaje de Fasha

-entonces dice Fasha que Kakaroto va ir a enfrentarse en contra del Rey-dijo Krilin incrédulo-no me lo puedo creer

-pues créetelo Krilin-dijo Bulma-debemos de ir para ayudar a Bardock y los demás

-pues será mejor que nos preparemos-dijo Picolo -cuando antes salgamos antes llegaremos para acabar con esa raza

-estoy contigo Picolo-dijo Yamcha

-y cuantos mas seremos mas reiremos de la derrota de los saiyans-dijo 18 con una sonrisa

-y a que esperamos-dijo Ten

-adelante vallamos al planeta Vegeta-dijo M. Rochi

-con las armas que he construido podremos eliminar a esos saiyans-dijo Bulma empezando a caminar seguida por los demás hacia la nave espacial

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Había pasado cuatro horas desde que Kakaroto había salido del planeta y acababa de llegar al planeta Vegeta, cuando salió de la nave se dirigió a palacio con paso ligero, cuando entró a palacio fue directamente al trono real que en ese lugar se encontraba la guardia del Rey y el mismo, Kakaroto no se inmutó al verlos y no dejaba de mirar al Rey con rabia, el Rey al verlo se enfadó ya que no se esperaba que llegase a su presencia sin ser avisado

-donde están tus respetos hacia mi, Kakaroto-dijo el Rey enfadado-recuerda que soy tu Rey

-para mi tú no eres nada-dijo Kakaroto-si no un insecto repugnante

-como te atreves a tener esa osadía conmigo, guerrero de clase baja-dijo el Rey

-seré un guerrero de clase baja-dijo con una sonrisa retorcida Kakaroto-pero seré yo quien acabe con tu miserable vida -el Rey al escucharlo se asustó pero no lo demostró, miró a los guardias que estaban en el lugar y con solo una mirada los guardias sabían que tenían que atacar a Kakaroto, el saiyan de pelo alborotado no dejó de mirar y sonreír maliciosamente al Rey pero sabía que los guardias le iban atacar, cuando los guardias se abalanzaron para empezar atacar a Kakaroto-insectos-susurró el saiyan mas joven, Kakaroto salto y se puso a una distancia de los guardias miró al Rey de mala manera y después a los guardias, extendió el brazo con la palma de la mano abierta y acumulo energía lanzándola inmediatamente haciendo que los guardias murieran al instante, el saiyan de pelo alborotado miró al Rey de nuevo con una media sonrisa-que patéticos son tus guardias majestad-Kakaroto empezó a caminar lentamente hacia el Rey, que este respiraba con dificultad y dando pasos hacia atrás -no sabía que el mismo Rey de los saiyans tuviera miedo de un guerrero de clase baja-y sin mas Kakaroto se lanzó con rapidez al Rey dándole un puñetazo en la boca del estómago, el Rey por el dolor se arrodilló en el suelo con las manos en el estómago, y en ese momento Kakaroto sintió otra vez el dolor en el corazón, miró hacia la puerta-no te preocupes acabaré contigo mas adelante, ahora debo hacer otra cosa .y sin mas el saiyan de pelo alborotado se fue del lugar corriendo

En la habitación del príncipe estaba Chichi en la cama tumbada, había visto como el príncipe Vegeta se había ido con rapidez, la chica de pelo moreno y con dificultad por el dolor que sentía en todo el suelo salió de la cama, ella estaba totalmente desnuda, vio una especie de camiseta y con dificultad se la puso, ella no tenía muchas fuerzas y con lentitud se metió en la cama para descansar un poco para salir de ese lugar, durante el tiempo que había estado en esa habitación no había comido nada, y Vegeta a cada hora aparecía para tener sexo con ella, en una de las ocasiones ella intentó huir pero la había salido mal, Vegeta la pilló y la pegó haciéndola sangrar por algunas partes de la cara y tener múltiples moratones en el cuerpo, Chichi cerró los ojos con dificultad para dormir y no despertar nunca mas, prefería eso antes de darle un descendiente al mal nacido del príncipe de los saiyans, al fin la chica durmió, al cabo de unos minutos la puerta se abrió con brusquedad, Kakaroto miró por toda la habitación con la mirada asta que vio un bulto en la cama, sin pensarlo se acercó y vio a Chichi con los ojos cerrados y llena de contusiones en la cara y en el cuerpo, esto en rabio al saiyan de pelo alborotado, el chico suspiró hondamente y la cogió para llevársela a un lugar mas seguro, Kakaroto salió en brazos con la chica por la ventana y se fue volando del lugar, después de volar durante un rato llegó a una casita en una de las montañas, el saiyan se introdujo en ella y sin pensarlo la deposito en una cama, Kakaroto la observó durante un momento y después salió de la habitación para buscar una palangana con agua para quitarla la sangre que tenía en la cara y en el cuerpo, a la hora el saiyan de pelo alborotado la había quitado la sangre que tenía con cuidado, Chichi empezó a moverse y abrir los ojos con lentitud, al estar consciente completamente pudo ver que a su lado estaba Kakaroto, ella inconscientemente se sentó en la cama encogida y temblando, Kakaroto al ver el acto de la chica se extrañó y no comprendió su reacción, el saiyan intentó acercarse a la chica pero ella se alejaba de él asta que al final habló

-que es tu turno-dijo Chichi y el saiyan no comprendió

-que quieres decir con eso-dijo Kakaroto

-tu príncipe me lo ha contado

-que es lo que te ha contado

-eso lo debes de saber tú-dijo Chichi reacia y Kakaroto se enfadó

-dime lo que te ha dicho, y quiero que sea ahora, hembra -Chichi se asustó mas de lo que estaba

-solo te pido que no seas agresivo conmigo-dijo Chichi con los ojos brillantes apunto de llorar-él me hacia daño -Kakaroto al verla como estaba suspiró y se tranquilizó

-yo no te voy hacer nada, ni voy a ser agresivo contigo … Chichi … por favor dime lo que te ha dicho Vegeta y lo que te ha hecho

-él me dijo que vosotros dos lo compartís todo -Chichi no aguantó mas y empezó a llorar

-con que, lo compartimos todo-dijo Kakaroto-él y yo nunca hemos compartido nada, y a ti no te iba a compartir con él

-entonces lo que me dijo es mentira-susurró la chica -él me dijo que tenía que darle su descendencia

-él te ha tocado, verdad-dijo Kakaroto para que ella le confirmase

-si-dijo Chichi parando de llorar-él fue muy brusco conmigo … y me … dolía mucho-la chica no aguantó mas y abrazó con fuerza a Kakaroto llorando con fuerza-no quiero que me lo vuelva hacer … tengo miedo

-te prometo que el va apagar por lo que te ha hecho, y no te volverá a tocar-rompiendo el saiyan el abrazo-voy a ir a matarlo ahora, por hacerte llorar-el saiyan se levantó para marcharse pero Chichi le agarró con fuerza el brazo

-no, por favor no me dejes sola, él puede venir en cualquier momento

-no estamos en el palacio

-y donde estamos

-aquí suelo venir a pensar … solo conocen este lugar mi padre y mi hermano Radix …. Me voy

-no-dijo Chichi-no quiero estar sola-Kakaroto se sentó en la cama y la acarició la cara con suavidad

-no vas ha estar sola … cundo acabe con la vida del Rey y la del príncipe vendré

-y si no vuelves … yo no tendré ha nadie … estaré sola

-si no vuelvo-suspiró Kakaroto-mi padre y Fasha estarán contigo al igual que mi hermano Radix … ellos cuidaran de ti

-yo no quiero que sean ellos … quiero estar contigo -Kakaroto la beso en los labios con lentitud

-te amo-levantándose el saiyan

-yo también te amo-dijo Chichi, Kakaroto salió de la casita y la volvió a mirar y al girarse se encontró con Radix, Fasha y Bardock, y el saiyan mas joven les sonrió

-Kakaroto-dijo Bardock

-si me pasa algo quiero que me prometáis que cuidaréis de Chichi -dijo el saiyan de pelo alborotado y los tres saiyan que estaban con él se sorprendieron

-como puedes decir eso-dijo Radix exaltado-tú nunca te has dado por vencido

-Vegeta y yo tenemos el mismo poder … uno de los dos morirá … por eso quiero que cuidéis de Chichi

-pero …-dijo Fasha

-sobre todo tú Fasha-dijo Kakaroto-cuídala … y perdona por todo lo que te hecho pasar por berrinches de niño consentido

-cuidaré de la chica-dijo Fasha-pero se que lo vas hacer tú

-Adiós-dijo Kakaroto comenzando a volar dirección al palacio

-espera -gritó Bardock-voy contigo … tengo asuntos pendientes con el Rey -y se fue detrás de su hijo menor

-yo también voy-dijo Radix empezando a volar detrás de su padre, Fasha miraba el cielo donde se habían ido los tres saiyans

-solo espero que no os pase nada a ninguno de los tres-susurró Fasha miró a la ventana donde estaba asomada Chichi-cuidaré de ella Kakaroto, solo espero que vuelvas -la mujer saiyan notó como Chichi la miró e hizo una sonrisa triste y se metió dentro y Fasha se adentró a la casa

Continuará ………………..

**Nota autora: **_Aquí esta el siguiente capítulo que espero que os guste ... perdón por las faltas de ortografía ... gracias por los comentarios y que sigáis enviándome mas que me ayuda a seguir con la historia _


	11. Chapter 11

Capitulo 11

La rebelión llegó al planeta Vegeta, Bulma dio ordenes que se dispersen por todos los lados del planeta, la mujer de pelo azul, Picolo, Yamcha, Ten, Chaos, Krilin, 18 y el viejo maestro M. Rochi se dirigieron a palacio que estaba cerca de ellos, cuando llegaron a palacio habían muchos saiyan como si ellos supieran que ellos estaban allí, Krilin y los demás empezaron a pelear contra los saiyans, algunos con dificultad y otros menos, Bulma era la que tenía mas problemas por que no sabía muy bien pelear pero tenía un nuevo invento de ella que era una pistola, que con un disparo eliminaba al saiyan que disparaba, una vez que acabaron con los saiyan se adentraron dentro de palacio donde habían mas saiyans y estos les atacaron

-parece que esta raza sea invencible-dijo Yamcha enfadado mientras eliminaba a uno de los saiyans

-y mira que estos deben de ser de clase baja o media-dijo el maestro M. Rochi cuando lanzó una bola de energía a otro saiyan que este cayó al suelo sin vida

-monos repugnantes-susurró Picolo-acabando con la vida de dos saiyans, el nameck miró al frente y vio mas saiyan dispuestos atacarles

-habéis eliminado a guerreros de clase media-dijo un saiyan-haber lo que hacéis con guerreros de clase alta

-os mataremos como hemos hecho con los demás-gritó 18

-eso ya lo veremos-habló el mismo saiyan que parecía ser el que mandaba entre ellos

-acabemos con todos ellos-gritó Ten y la pelea comenzó, pero a estos saiyans les costaba mas eliminarlos, ya que Chaos, Yamcha, Ten y el maestro M. Rochi lo estaban pasando mal, entonces todos de la rebelión sintieron una bola de energía de detrás de ello

-chicos, cuidado-gritó Krilin y los de la rebelión se hicieron al lado viendo como la bola de energía pasaba por al lado de ellos viendo como la bola de energía mataba a todos los saiyans menos al saiyan que había hablado que este al escuchar el grito de Krilin se apartó para que la bola de energía no le alcanzase, en el lugar se formo mucho humo y cuando se dispersó el humo los de la rebelión como el saiyan que había sobrevivido no entendían quien había sido el que había hecho eso, a poco a poco pudieron ver una silueta delante de la rebelión y al frente del saiyan, es cuando vieron un hombre con el pelo alborotado y Bulma lo conoció

-Bardock-gritó Bulma con una sonrisa, el saiyan que había llegado con paso lento se acercó al otro saiyan que este daba pasos hacia atrás por el miedo

-Kakaroto-dijo el saiyan pero no logró decir nada por que el saiyan de pelo alborotado lo cogió del cuello

-donde está el príncipe-dijo Kakaroto enfadado, los de la rebelión estaban sorprendidos por la aparición de Kakaroto

-eres … un maldito … traidor-dijo el saiyan con dificultad y Kakaroto solo sonrió

-eso quiere decir que no me lo dirás … como quieras-Kakaroto lo soltó y mientras caía al suelo Kakaroto lanzó una bola de energía desintegrando al saiyan, el saiyan de pelo alborotado se giró y miró a Bulma y los demás que se pusieron en posición de combate-os daré un consejo, iros de aquí-Kakaroto se giró y empezó a caminar

-por que nos has ayudado-gritó Krilin y el saiyan de pelo alborotado se giró

-no os incumbe … pero la próxima vez no estaré para ayudaros-dijo Kakaroto y se fue del lugar dejando a todos sin entender

-está un poco extraño-susurró Bulma

-la pregunta es, si él está con nosotros o en contra-dijo Picolo

-siempre se ha sabido que Kakaroto no se ha llevado bien con casi ninguno de los saiyans -dijo Ten

-es igual-dijo 18-tenemos que seguir para acabar de una maldita vez con esta raza

-tienes razón 18-dijo el maestro M. Rochi -sigamos-y todos siguieron su camino

-solo espero que su cambio de Kakaroto si está de nuestro lado no sea por que la a pasado a Chichi algo malo

-no lo creo-dijo Chaos-ella es fuerte

-tienes razón-dijo Bulma concentrándose para lo que se avecinaba

En un lugar alejado de palacio mas concretamente en una casita estaba Chichi en la habitación y en ese momento entró Fasha que la terrícola la miró mal

-entiendo que estés enfadada conmigo-dijo Fasha-pero no es el momento para berrinches de niña consentida

-como eres capaz de decirme eso-gritó Chichi-tú como el saiyan que se parece a Kakaroto matasteis a mi padre delante de mi

-lo se-dijo Fasha-pero eso es el pasado … y no tuvimos otra opción, seguíamos ordenes del Rey, él aún no sabía que éramos de la rebelión -Chichi la miró durante unos segundos y después suspiró para tranquilizarse -el príncipe Vegeta te utilizado para hacer daño a Kakaroto

-pero por que-dijo Chichi sin entender

-ellos dos son hermanos de madre-dijo Fasha y Chichi se sorprendió -Kakaroto se ha enterado hace poco

-aún sigo sin entender-susurró Chichi

-Kakaroto estuvo con su madre asta que ella fue asesinada-dijo Fasha y vio la expresión de sorpresa de Chichi-cosa que el príncipe Vegeta no, por eso el príncipe lo ha tenido a su lado, solo para hacerle daño, y ese daño eres tú

-él me dijo que quería tener una descendencia conmigo -dijo Chichi mirando al suelo

-pero, por que-dijo Fasha incrédula -a no sea que tú

-yo era la princesa del planeta Tierra

-que sorpresa … Kakaroto tira alto -dijo Fasha sonriendo

-oye, que no tiene gracia-dijo Chichi sonrojada -me voy

-a donde quieres ir

-no puedo quedarme aquí sin hacer nada, yo puedo ayudar

-tus amigos de la rebelión están aquí

-con mas razón, debo de ir ayudarles

-lo único que vas hacer es estorbar a Kakaroto

-que te hace pensar que voy ayudarle-dijo Chichi hiendo a la puerta de salida y después mirar a la otra mujer con una sonrisa-él no me interesa nada

-que insinúas con eso-dijo Fasha enfadada

-piensa lo que quieras-dijo Chichi saliendo de la habitación y dirigirse luego a fuera de la casa, Fasha se quedó un momento en la habitación asta que se dio cuenta que la chica se fue y es cuando salió para salir de la casa y es cuando vio a Chichi empezando a volar

-espera-gritó Fasha y Chichi la miró-lo que me has dicho es que solo te has acercado a Kakaroto solo por tu propio beneficio?

-si-dijo Chichi empezando a volar dirección al palacio

-niña, boba, no sabes lo que es capaz de hacer un saiyan traicionado por la que cree su compañera-dijo Fasha enfadada y empezando a volar detrás de Chichi

Kakaroto llegó a la sala real del palacio y allí se encontró con dos guardias

-donde están el Rey y el príncipe-exigió a los guardias y estos dos se miraron con temor-contestad

-no sabemos-dijo uno de los guardias, Kakaroto solo sonrió y los miró maléficamente extendiendo su brazo con la palma de la mano abierta, iba hacer una bola de energía pero no la hizo por que los guardias cayeron muertos al suelo, Kakaroto miró a la puerta y allí se encontraba Bulma con pistola en mano y detrás de ella sus compañeros

-ahora no te debemos nada Kakaroto-dijo Bulma con una sonrisa

-no creas que con esa arma vas a poder hacer algún daño al príncipe Vegeta-dijo Kakaroto

-la cuestión es intentarlo -dijo Bulma-hagamos un trato

-yo no hago tratos con nadie de tu raza ni con Namecks -dijo Kakaroto

-por lo que puedo ver, tú quieres matar al Rey y al príncipe-dijo Bulma -y nosotros también, por que no nos unimos por esta causa y cuando ellos estén muertos arreglamos cuentas nosotros contigo

-yo no tengo los mismos motivos que vosotros-dijo Kakaroto

-solo te estamos dando una oportunidad-dijo Bulma

-aunque todos vosotros luchéis en contra de mi, no conseguiríais vencerme-dijo con una sonrisa Kakaroto

-pero que te crees-dijo enfadado Picolo

-no tengo tiempo para vuestras estupideces Nameck -dijo Kakaroto

-si no quieres ayudarles a ellos ayúdanos a nosotros Kakaroto-dijo una voz de hombre que salió entre Krilin y los demás

-padre, sabes perfectamente que tú y yo no tenemos mucha relación-dijo Kakaroto

-pero conmigo si la tienes hermano-dijo Radix que estaba al lado de su padre-solo te pido que nos ayudes, y después haces lo que quieras- Kakaroto miró a su hermano durante un momento

-de acuerdo-dijo Kakaroto-pero solo por esta vez

-que bonita relación familiar -dijo el Rey que salía de detrás de las cortinas que estaban los aposentos reales y todos le miraron, y Bulma sacó su arma apuntándolo y los demás se pusieron en posición de combate menos Kakaroto y Bardock

-majestad-dijo Kakaroto con una sonrisa retorcida-creía que eras tan cobarde que no darías la cara -esto enfureció al Rey

-esos modales que tienes son de un guerrero de clase baja-dijo el Rey

-y como te dije la última vez este guerrero de clase baja te va a matar-Kakaroto iba atacarle

-no lo hagas-dijo Bardock y su hijo menor le miró sin entender -tengo un asunto pendiente con él

-aún piensas en vengarte de esa cualquiera-rió el Rey

-que pasa majestad, es que tu orgullo no soporta que una hembra prefiriese a un guerrero de clase baja que a ti, que eres el Rey-dijo Bardock con una sonrisa -me das tanta pena

-si quieres pelear Bardock, peleemos-dijo el Rey

-llevo esperando este día muchos años-dijo Kakaroto

-no, padre-dijo Kakaroto-yo debo de vengar la muerte de mi madre

-no-dijo Bardock decidido-el Rey debe de pagar por todo lo que hizo a tu madre -Kakaroto no dijo nada por que comprendía a su padre

-de acuerdo-dijo Kakaroto, el Rey al mirar que padre e hijo hablan concentró energía y la lanzó en dirección a Kakaroto y Bardock, Kakaroto al verla no hizo ningún movimiento para detenerla cosa que Bardock cuando llegó la bola de energía a donde estaba él puso su mano para pararla y después la lanzó al techo rompiendo este, Bardock miró donde estaba el Rey y este no estaba lo único que hizo Bardock es sonreír para desaparecer de la vista de todos, y aparecer en los cielos fuera de palacio propinando al Rey un puñetazo en la cara, los de la rebelión miraban el combate sorprendidos por la fuerza y la rapidez de ambos luchadores, en ese momento Kakaroto empezó a volar y Radix hizo lo mismo para salir de palacio por el agujero del techo para ponerse fuera de palacio en el suelo al cabo de unos minutos aparecieron en ese lugar Bulma y los demás, en el combase te veía claramente la ventaja de Bardock los dos se daban golpes pero Bardock sentía menos el dolor, el saiyan de pelo alborotado con la cicatriz en la cara le propinó al Rey un rodillazo en el estómago y seguidamente le dio un puñetazo en la nuca que el Rey cayó al suelo haciendo un gran cráter, Bardock bajó al suelo al lado del cráter con los brazos cruzados y una sonrisa en su cara

-para ser el Rey de todos los saiyans me decepcionas-gritó Bardock, y en ese momento salió del cráter el Rey muy mal herido y muy enfurecido, lo único que hacía Bardock era reírse

-ahora veras guerrero de clase baja-gritó el Rey atacando a Bardock como podía, como estaba tan mal herido no atinaba a darle ningún golpe asta que Bardock le propinó una patada al Rey que lo llevó donde estaba Kakaroto y los demás, Bardock con paso lento se acercaba a su contrincante, él estaba agotado y herido pero no lo iba a demostrar a nadie y llegó donde estaba el Rey, Bardock escuchaba a los de la rebelión gritando de alegría

- tu última palabra, majestad-dijo Bardock, pero no logró hacer nada mas por que una bola de energía fue aparar donde estaba el Rey, Bardock se sorprendió al igual que los demás pero es cuando vieron a Kakaroto mirar al cielo con enfado y los demás miraron al cielo, y es cuando vieron al príncipe Vegeta en los cielos y bajando con rapidez quedando en frente de todos

-quieres intentarlo conmigo Bardock-dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa Vegeta y después miró a Kakaroto-sabes, Kakaroto, los traidores como tú su destino es la muerte, aunque no le iba a dar el lujo a Bardock de matar a mi padre, ya que eso lo tenía planeado de hacer yo -sonriendo y miró a Bardock-estás preparado, por que yo voy a ser tu contrincante, Bardock -el padre de Kakaroto se puso en posición de combate y Vegeta desapareció poniéndose al lado de Bardock con la mano extendida en su cara

-cuidado, papa-gritó Kakaroto antes de que apareciera delante de su padre, pero eso no sirvió para que Bardock se defendiera ya que tenía a Vegeta formando una bola de energía en su cara y matando a Bardock al instante-No-gritó Kakaroto y Vegeta lo miró con rabia

-esto le pasa por meterse con mi madre, pero ahora te toca a ti, mejor no, ahora le toca a Radix-desapareciendo del lugar y haciendo lo mismo que le había hecho a Bardock y después miró a los demás que estaban en shock por lo que había pasado y acabó mirando a Kakaroto-tu turno hermano-Kakaroto por lo que había pasado respiraba con dificultad por la ira que le recorría en su cuerpo mirando al suelo y después miró a Vegeta con odio

-acabaré con tu vida-dijo Kakaroto transformándose en súper saiyan segundo nivel-nunca debiste de matarlos, y menos de haber tocado a Chichi

-esa hembra es muy apasionada … pero muy débil … la verdad es que no tiene mucho aguante, contigo lo tenía?-dijo Vegeta sonriendo con malicia

-no se si voy a vivir después de este combate, pero te aseguro que después de destrozarte te mataré sin compasión … nunca debiste de tocarla-gritó esto último Kakaroto, Vegeta se transformó en súper saiyan nivel dos, los dos saiyans se miraron con odio sabiendo que ese combate sería el último para uno de los dos

Continuará ………………………

**Nota autora: **_antes de nada perdonar por el retraso es que estado algo ocupada ... espero que os haya gustado este capítulo ... perdón por las faltas de ortografía y muchas gracias por vuestros comentarios que me animan muchísimo a seguir con la historia y espero que me sigáis enviando mas comentarios para saber si os a gustado este capítulo o no_

que paséis un buen día 

**MILK GOKU **


	12. Chapter 12

Capitulo 12

El combate entre el príncipe Vegeta y Kakaroto comenzó con violencia, los de la rebelión estaban asombrados por el espectáculo ya que nunca habían visto un combate de ese calibre

-me cuesta mucho seguir los movimientos de los dos-dijo Krilin con asombro

-la verdad es que dan miedo-dijo Bulma asustada

-maestro M. Rochi quien crees que va a ganar el combate?-dijo Chaos asustado

-los dos están al mismo nivel-dijo el viejo maestro de artes marciales-asta estoy pensando que ninguno de los dos va a sobrevivir

-si es a si, me alegro-dijo Picolo con una sonrisa

-es impresionante-dijo Ten con a sombro-ahora entiendo por que decía Kakaroto que ninguno de nosotros podría vencerle -en ese momento Vegeta cayó alo suelo formando un gran cráter cortesía de Kakaroto que este bajó al suelo donde el cráter, Vegeta inmediatamente salió del cráter poniéndose detrás del otro saiyan, el saiyan de pelo alborotado se giró y vio como Vegeta sonreía con arrogancia

-que es lo que te hace tanta gracia-dijo Kakaroto

-es muy simple-dijo Vegeta-no estás a mi altura

-si es lo que piensas, adelante-dijo Kakaroto con la misma actitud que el príncipe-pero luego tu derrota será mas humillante

-sigamos-dijo Vegeta empezando atacar a Kakaroto con gran velocidad que el saiyan mas joven no pudo esquivar un puñetazo que le dio en la cara, el príncipe desapareció poniéndose detrás de Kakaroto dándole una patada en la espalda haciendo que Kakaroto volara por los aires y Vegeta apareció delante de el saiyan de pelo alborotado propinándole un puñetazo haciendo que Kakaroto cayera a tierra haciendo un agujero, los de la rebelión se asustaron por que ahora parecía que el príncipe tenía ventaja por que Kakaroto no salía del agujero formado por él mismo, en ese momento en ese lugar llegó Fasha y Chichi que las dos se asombraron por lo que estaba pasando pero sobre todo por parte de Fasha que no veía a Bardock ni ha Radix y miró a los de la rebelión

-donde están Bardock y Radix-dijo la mujer saiyan, los de la rebelión bajaron la cabeza menos el Nameck y al cabo de unos segundos Bulma miró a Fasha

-el príncipe Vegeta -dijo Bulma sacando fuerza para decirla-los ha matado

-Que!-dijo Fasha sin creer lo que la había dicho-eso no puede ser

-Bardock iba a matar al Rey y de repente apareció el príncipe, y luego los mató a los dos, por eso Kakaroto está tan enfadado -dijo Bulma

-deberíamos de ayudar a Kakaroto-dijo Krilin ya que el saiyan no salía de agujero-ese maldito del príncipe es muy poderoso, en ese momento Vegeta se giró para estar cara a cara con la rebelión con una sonrisa

-creéis que unos insectos como vosotros podéis eliminarme-dijo Vegeta -sois patéticos -todos se pusieron en posición de combate y en ese instante la tierra tembló saliendo Kakaroto del agujero y poniéndose delante de Vegeta

-no ha estado mal-dijo Kakaroto con una sonrisa-si he tardado en salir es por que para ganar un combate tiene que haber una buena estrategia

-no sabía que eras tan amigo de esos insectos de la rebelión-dijo Vegeta-asta querían ayudarte

-no necesito la ayuda de ninguno de ellos -dijo Kakaroto con confianza-por que ya se como voy acabar con tu miserable vida

-y como pretendes hacerlo-dijo Vegeta poniéndose serio

-esas cosas no se dicen-dijo Kakaroto con arrogancia-o si no la diversión se acaba … ahora me toca a mi atacar, y después te voy a enseñar algo que tu ni si quieras sabías que se puede llegar

-deja de hablar y demuéstramelo-dijo Vegeta

-reza tus últimas oraciones-dijo Kakaroto empezando atacar a Vegeta con gran fuerza y velocidad

-de que estará hablando Kakaroto-dijo Krilin

-seguro que es algo para que su contrincante se desconcentre-dijo el viejo M. Rochi

-entonces de lo que está hablando es mentira?-dijo Bulma

-Kakaroto no habla por hablar-dijo Fasha

-entonces tu sabes de que está hablando-dijo Yamcha

-no lo se-dijo Fasha-pero a Kakaroto lo conozco desde que era un niño y nunca hablado sin saber lo que dice, Chichi como Picolo miraban el combate sin pestañear, los dos saiyans estaban mal heridos y con la respiración agitada

-tengo el presentimiento que no puedes mas príncipe-dijo Kakaroto y Vegeta se enfadó-te voy a enseñar algo sorprendente, la verdad aún no lo domino como quisiera, pero tendrás el placer de morir en mis manos y en tercer nivel de un súper saiyan

-de que estás hablando-dijo Vegeta-eso es imposible

-observa-dijo Kakroto y empezó a concentrarse, en un momento un fuerte viento apareció en el lugar con descargas eléctricas, todos estaban sorprendidos sobre todo el cambio que estaba teniendo el saiyan de pelo alborotado, el pelo le estaba creciendo asta que le llegó asta la cintura, sus cejas desaparecieron y después de un gran grito de parte de Kakaroto todo el viento desapareció y el saiyan mas joven miró a su contrincante con una sonrisa que este estaba sorprendido por lo que estaba viendo -sorprendido príncipe Vegeta

-es imposible-susurró Vegeta-pero aún a si no me ganaras -gritó esto último

-pues a que esperas -dijo Kakaroto haciendo un gesto con su dedo para que Vegeta se acercara, esto al príncipe le enfureció y empezó atacar al saiyan de menos edad, que ninguno de los ataque que realizaba hacía ningún efecto, asta que Kakaroto le propinó un rodillazo en la boca del estómago y después le dio un puñetazo en la cara que el príncipe se alejó unos metros, Kakaroto con una rapidez asombrosa se posicionó delante de Vegeta y cogiéndolo del pelo para ponerlo a su altura - vas a pagar todo lo que me has hecho- y empezó a darles golpes sin piedad, que todos que veían el combate miraban horrorizados la escena, asta que un golpe hizo que el príncipe cayera al suelo y seguidamente Kakaroto sin pensarlo con una bola de energía lo hizo desaparecer, pasaron unos segundos y nadie dijo nada asta que Kakaroto perdió su transformación para volver a su estado normal y cayera al suelo de rodillas en muy mal estada, Fasha sin pensarlo se acercó a Kakaroto y después la siguieron los demás

-Kakaroto-dijo la mujer saiyan-estás bien?-el saiyan de pelo alborotado lo único que hizo es apretar sus puños en el suelo

-no-susurró el saiyan mas joven-mi padre y mi hermano han muerto en manos de el príncipe, y yo no hice nada … es culpa mía-Fasha se agachó a la altura de Kakaroto

-eso no es verdad-dijo Fasha con una pequeña sonrisa-ahora tu padre está orgulloso de ti, al igual que tu madre

-yo soy igual o peor que Vegeta-dijo Kakaroto

-tú no eres como él-dijo Fasha-tú eres mejor persona y eso lo se yo

-si no fuera pasado esto, nunca me fuera dado cuenta de cómo era Vegeta y fuera seguido matando

-lo importante es que te hayas dado cuenta a tiempo-dijo Fasha y miró a la mujer de pelo azul-Bulma tienes para curarle

-lo siento Fasha pero no tengo-dijo Bulma apenada

-la verdad es que no lo iba aceptar que me dierais algo para curarme-dijo Kakaroto con orgullo y intentando levantarse con lentitud y miró a los de la rebelión-si queréis matarme, este es el mejor momento, ni siquiera tengo fuerza para defenderme-sonrió-es vuestro día de suerte

-no deberías de ser a si-dijo Krilin

-podríamos acabar contigo como tu has hecho en el pasado-dijo 18

-además que no estás en condiciones-dijo Yamcha

-nosotros no matamos a gente que no se puede defender-dijo Ten-no somos como tú

-eso me alegra-dijo Kakaroto -me largo de este lugar -el saiyan empezó a caminar con lentitud alejándose de todos, cuando estaba a una gran distancia el saiyan se paró y miró hacia un lado

-será mejor que no te muevas … me vas apagar todo lo que me has hecho

-no te preocupes, no me voy a mover Launch-dijo Kakaroto -pero crees que ese arma que llevas me va a matar

-si-dijo Launch con seguridad-estás mal herido, y tu cuerpo está debilitado

-pues dispara-dijo Kakaroto-asta me harías un favor si me matas

-tú eres el peor de todos los saiyans-dijo Launch-y por eso yo por todo lo que me has hecho te mataré

-no lo hagas Launch-gritó Chichi que llegó donde estaba ellos dos corriendo y los demás la siguieron

-no se por que dices eso-dijo Launch-tú opinas igual que yo … te tengo que recordar lo que nos dijiste a Bulma, 18 y a mi

-que es lo que te dijo-dijo Kakaroto con seriedad

-lo que dije no tiene importancia ahora-dijo Chichi

-lo que nos dijo es que tú para ella no tenías importancia, y si se acercaba a ti es para matarte cuando estés a su merced -dijo Launch

-eso es verdad-dijo Kakaroto mirando a Chichi con enfado

-a mi también me dijo lo mismo, pero yo no la creí -dijo Fasha -no hagas caso a Launch ella está dolida por el pasado que pasó contigo Kakaroto -el saiyan miró a Launch

-yo creía que te divertiste conmigo -dijo Kakaroto-pero parece que no … no te preocupes, antes que me mates yo voy a saldar cuentas con alguien que está aquí-miró a Chichi y se acercó a ella-con que te acercaste a mi para después matarme

-pues claro que si-dijo Chichi con seriedad-pero luego eso me dio igual, ya que tú eres diferente a los demás saiyans que he llegado a conocer

-de veras crees que soy diferente a ellos -dijo Kakaroto estirando su brazo con la palma de la mano abierta haciendo una bola de energía-aún me queda energía para matarte en este preciso momento, hembra

-espera un momento-dijo Chichi-entiendo que estés enfadado, pero deberías de comprenderme en la situación que estaba … también tengo mi orgullo y me dolía pensar y creer que me había enamorado de ti … pero me he dado cuenta que vivir a si no es bueno para mi ni para las personas que me rodean … y todo lo que te he dicho es verdad, vivir sin ti sería como estar muerta en vida … debes de creerme y entenderme-acabó de decir esto empezó a llorar y Kakaroto bajó su brazo

-te creo y te entiendo-dijo el saiyan de pelo alborotado-además a ti sería la última persona que podría matar, y pienso como tú, sin ti es estar muerto en vida-después sonrió-además creo que te dije una vez que las hembras que lloran no me gustan

-eres un idiota-dijo Chichi enfadada

-Launch-dijo Bulma acercándose a la mujer-baja ese arma, se que lo pasaste mal, yo cuando estuve con el príncipe Vegeta también lo pase mal, y por eso no estoy como tu estas, a parte de eso Kakaroto no es el mismo, todas las personas tienen que tener una segunda oportunidad, tú la tuviste al igual que todos nosotros, él también la merece-Launch bajó el arma y la tiró al suelo que Bulma inmediatamente la cogió y la guardó

-ahora que el Rey y el príncipe de los saiyans están muertos, que va a pasar-dijo Yamcha

-Kakaroto sabes que hay muchos saiyan que pueden hacer una revuelta-dijo Fasha

-si lo se-dijo Kakaroto

-y que se puede hacer-dijo Krilin

-podríamos hablar con los saiyan y decir lo que ha pasado, y convencerlos que vivan sus vidas pero sin matar a nadie por que ellos quieran -dijo Fasha

-por mi está bien-dijo Kakaroto-y quien les va a informar?

-tú-dijo Fasha

-yo, por que yo-dijo Kakaroto

-tú eres el mas fuerte y ellos te tendrán que hacer caso -dijo Fasha

-de acuerdo-dijo Kakaroto

-y también deberás de poner orden -dijo Fasha

-yo les diré-dijo Kakaroto-pero no me voy a quedar en este planeta

-entonces donde piensas ir-dijo Fasha

-voy al planeta azul-dijo Kakaroto mirando a Chichi-al planeta Tierra

-pero si mi planeta está desierto-dijo Chichi

-ahora mismo si-dijo Kakaroto-pero cuando lleguemos nosotros no lo estará, además seguro que tus amigos querrán ir a su planeta natal

-la verdad me gustaría ir a mi planeta-dijo Bulma con felicidad y los demás afirmaron con la cabeza

-que felicidad-dijo Chichi feliz-tengo tantas ganas de ir a mi planeta

-pero los únicos habitantes seremos nosotros-dijo Krilin

-entonces para que están la hembras-dijo Kakaroto con una sonrisa y todos le miraron y las mujeres terrícolas le miraron serias-para tener crías, haremos muchas y ya está

-que las mujeres no estamos solos para tener hijos-dijo Chichi con enfado

-no tienes ningún sentido del humor -dijo Kakaroto

-la verdad es que a mi me gusta esa idea-dijo Yamcha con una sonrisa

-a mi también-dijo Krilin con una sonrisa

-yo seré viejo, pero en ese ámbito aguanto mas que un joven-dijo el maestro M. Rochi riéndose, pero los tres se callaron cuando las chicas terrícolas les golpeo en la cabeza

Pasaron una semana y todos los saiyan escucharon como el Rey como el príncipe Vegeta murieron a manos de Kakaroto y aceptaron todos que lo mejor era seguir con sus vidas pacíficamente, algunos saiyan no lo aceptaron y por eso murieron, Kakaroto, Chichi, Yamcha, el maestro M. Rochi, 18, Bulma, Ten, Chaos, Picolo, Launch y Krilin fueron al planeta Tierra para vivir una vida de paz y para poder también olvidar todo lo que habían pasado en el planeta Vegeta, al cabo de un año y medio Chichi dio la noticia a todos sus amigos que estaba embarazada de su primer hijo, Kakaroto estaba feliz por la noticia de ser padre pero nunca se fuera imaginado que esos que eran de la rebelión ahora eran sus mejores amigos incluso mas se podría decir que Chichi

FIN

**Nota autora: **_Este es el último capítulo que espero que os haya gustado, perdonar por las faltas de ortografía en esta historia y gracias por todos los comentarios recibidos y espero recibir mas para saber si os ha gustado este último capítulo_

Que paséis un buen día

**MILK GOKU forever **


End file.
